Mission de mon coeur
by MissMonteith78
Summary: Rachel ado rebelle de Lima change 7 ans plus tard Rachel et devient Officier Berry et semble trainé un lourd passée derriére elle qui vient la hanté mais heureusement que l'inspecteur hudson pour l'aider .(mal résumé mais vaut le coup d 'être lu , de l'amour suspense du crime )Finn et Rachel en tant que policier


C'est un beau jour d'été , il faisait beau , il y avait des fleurs partout ,c'était juste magnifique , il avait pleins de gens dans ce parc qui étaient assis habillés dans leur plus belle tenue avec des couleurs et au bout de l'allée se tenaient plusieurs personnes debout d'un côté 2 jeunes filles habillées de rose qui tenaient chacune un bouquet de fleurs et de l'autre côté 3 jeunes hommes en costumes avec des fleurs accrochés sur le coté dont un qui était nerveux , le marié.C'était une cérémonie de mariage , un mariage chouette de l'amour , de la joie tout était merveilleux encore plus merveilleux quand il s'agit du mariage de votre grande sœur , vous êtes heureux content pour elle .En fait ce n'était pas le cas pour notre amie ,Rachel Berry .

Rachel Berry et Quinn Berry étaient les filles de Shelby et Hiram Berry , ils habitaient tous la petite ville de Lima dans l'Ohio.  
Quinn était l'aîné elle avait 23 ans, une fille sage , discrète qui venaient d'avoir obtenue son Master en droit des contrats avec les honneurs dans la prestigieuses université de Yale et maintenant elle s'apprête a devenir une avocate , et maintenant elle se mariait avec Noah Puckerman qu'elle avait rencontrés a Los Angeles , tout juste gradés officier de police a LA .  
Elle était la perfection incarnés , tout le contraire de sa petite sœur Rachel Berry .Quand à elle , elle vient a peine d'avoir 17 ans elle entamé sa dernière au lycée MCKINLEY au lycée de Lima , elle , elle aimait les sorties , se faire remarquer elle était quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas faire mais elle aimait bien les ennuis ou c'est les ennuis qui l'aimaient bien , comme disait sa mère .Ses parents ont toujours préféré Quinn car ils avaient pas de problèmes avec elle et leur obéissait tout le temps tandis que Rachel elle passait sa vie a faire des bêtises comme par exemple elle aimait bien faire le mur , mentir sur son âge (et ...) .  
Bref , aujourd'hui elle était la au mariage de sa sœur , malgré elle en tant que demoiselle d'honneur car sa mère lui avait demandé mais elle s'ennuyait elle n'aimait pas faire semblant d'être une fille modèle alors qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout et en plus c'était pas du tout son genre ce qu'on lui avait forcé a porter et en plus de sa la plupart elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des invités qui était soit des amis de Quinn qu'elle a rencontré a LA soit la famille de son beau-frère et tous ses collègues. policiers, qu'elle trouvait trop cool pour être avec sa soeur. Mais la principale raison de sa mauvaise humeur , c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas les mariages du tout elle pensait que c'était juste une chaîne autour du cou quand on se mariait car le vrai amour et les fins heureuses n'existent que dans les contes Disney , bref elle pensait que le mariage était inutile et que c'était juste une simple formalité une petite mise en scène de rien du tout , un jour inutile et bien sur elle , elle pensait jamais se marier du tout .  
Mais pourtant elle était heureuse pour sa sœur ,(enfin presque ), même si au fond elle était jalouse car sa sœur allait quitter pour toujours cette petite ville qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout au lieu de sa elle était coincé encore un ans ici car ses parents ne veulent pas qu'elle quitte Lima avant d'avoir obtenue son diplôme de fin d'année si elle l'obtenait car elle n'était pas très sérieuse ,et préférais s'amuser, ce qui désespères ses parents et sa sœur qui lui rappelle sans cesse qu'elle n'arrivera a rien comme sa mais elle s'en fichait .  
Donc voilà tout ce beau monde et Rachel toute seule , debout a côté de l'autel avec un bouquet a côté de Santana (l'autre demoiselle d'honneur ) une amie de Quinn (qu'elle a rencontré a LA ) en train de sourire ou plutôt en train de forcer de sourire et en face son beau-frère Noah qui était nerveux qui était en train de parler avec son témoin un homme assez canon et sexy et pensait a comment elle en était arrivé la , a jouer a la demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de Quinn.

**_ Flashback_**

_**C**__**in**__**q mois plus tôt **_

_Quinn après avoir son diplôme avait obtenu une bourse pour pouvoir étudier a Yale a LA ou elle vivait désormais tandis que Rachel était resté a Lima avec ses parents en train de mener sa vie d'adolescentes rebelle et en s'en-foutent des études , en passant la moitié de sa vie a moitié soûle et coucher quelque part .Un jour en rentrant des cours , en retard elle fut surprise de voir une __voiture qu'elle connaissait pas se garer devant chez eux , surprise elle rentra , prête a alerté son père qu'une voiture était garé a sa place (car Hiram Berry était quelqu'un qui détestait qu'on lui prend sa place )_

_**Rachel **__:Papa il y ... __**commence t elle a dire quand elle aperçut sa sœur Quinn avec un étranger en compagnie de leur parents dans leurs salons en train de discuter**_

_En l'entendant sa sœur se retourna et cria de joie en courant vers Rachel qui était bouche bée a la fois surprise de voir sa sœur qu elle avait pas vue depuis longtemps_

_**Rachel**__ : Quinn ? qu est ce que tu fait la ? __**Dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras**_

_**Quinn**__ : Rachie ! comment tu vas petite sœur, tu as grandi __**lui dit elle en embrasant**__ vient __**lui dit elle en l'entraînant vers l'inconnu qui était a côté de son père**__ Rachel je te présente Noah Puckerman , __**dit elle en lui montrant l'inconnu avec une crête bizarre**__ , Noah je te présente ma petite sœur Rachel __**dit elle au fameux Noah**_

_**Noah**__ :Enchanter de te faire ta connaissance __**dit elle en la regardant**__ j'ai beaucoup entendue parler de toi __**lui dit il poliment**_

_Rachel le regarda et puis regarda Quinn en fronçant les sourcils_

_**Rachel **__: enchantée de faire ta connaissance j'aurai aimé dire la même chose mais Quinn ma jamais parler de toi , et je suppose qu'elle ta parlé de sa chiante de petite sœur et bah c'est moi_

_Et sa moment ses parents la regardèrent en lui jetant un regard noir_

_**Rachel**__ : je suppose que tu est son copain soit la bienvenue dans notre famille __**lui dit elle en voulant partir dans sa chambre mais Quinn la rattrapa**_

_**Quinn**__ : je voulais juste t annoncer une bonne nouvelle en faite Puck et moi on va se marier et j'aimerai que tu soit ma demoiselle d honneur ?_

_**Rachel**__ : T est enceinte ?_

_**Quinn**__ : non absolument pas __**cria t elle choquée de la réaction de sa sœur**__ , alors ?_

_**Rachel **__: je réfléchirais ...__**leur dit elle**__ Q félicitation __**lui dit elle avant de disparaître**_

** Fin du Flashback**

Et voilà 5 mois plus tard elle fut forcé de jouer les demoiselles d'honneurs au mariage de sa sœur , elle se souvient ensuite des préparations Quinn passait sont temps a lui faire des reproches sur son attitude , sa façon de sourire de parler surtout aux invités et a ses amis et sa mère lui avait passait un savon , car même si elle avait refusée elle savait que se serait qu'un autre point sur lequel elle entrera en guerre avec ses parents et sa elle ne voulait pas car déjà la plupart du temps il lui reprochait son attitude ses choix elle voulait pas imposer sa a sœur qui était toute contente de se marier avec Noah Puckerman .  
Et voilà elle était la malgré elle , debout aux côtés des mariés puis la musique changea et Quinn apparut dans sa robe blanche accompagné par son père , puis elle était a côté de Noah en train de prononcer ses vœux puis le prêtre les déclara mari et femme et ils s'embrassèrent et Rachel ainsi que tout le tout monde quittèrent le parc et se dirigèrent vers la salle qu'ils avaient réservé pour continuer la fête .

Arriver Quinn et Noah ouvrent le bal puis tout le monde les rejoint ,après avoir était contrainte par sa soeur de danser , avec elle et Noah au rythme de la musique et profita d'un moment d'inattention de Quinn qui était en train de danser avec Noah , pour s'éclipser de la piste de danse et rejoindre le bar ou elle commanda un verre .  
Donc elle était toute seule , assise au bar ,elle se mit a boire ( même si elle était pas majeur et qu'elle avait pas le droit ).  
Elle était assise en train de boire, un verre a la main et une voix masculine assez sexy qui avait déjà trop bu en jugeant par ses paroles et lui :

**inconnu** : sa fait un bout de temps que je t'observe , joli déhancher , tu danse bien **lui dit il **

**Rachel** (un peu soûle ) ah bon ,tu trouve ? **dit il a l'inconnu en se retournant vers le mystérieux inconnu **

**inconnu** : carrément **lui dit il en lui souriant** je peux ? **lui demanda t'il en regardant la place vide a côté d'elle**

**Rachel** : bien sure **lui dit elle** a qui ait je l'honneur ?

**inconnu** : Finn et toi ?

**Rachel** : enchanter , moi c'est Hanna **ment elle** donc , tu trouve que je bouge bien tu veux une démonstration **lui dit elle d'une manière séduisante,en mettant ses mains derrière son cou**  
Rachel ne perdez pas son temps avec les garçons surtout quand elle avait plus d'un gramme dans le sang

**Finn** : ouais , pourquoi pas **lui répond il , en reposant son verre . Il enveloppe ses bras autour de sa taille, tirant son corps plus près du sienne tout en se penchant de plus en plus près de son visage.**Et qu'est ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait tout seule assise au bar ? **demanda t il **

**Rachel** : je me repose j'avais besoin d'un petit remontant , sinon tu est un ami du mari ?**lui demanda curieuse de savoir s'il était un ami de sa soeur ou du mari de cette dernière**

**Finn** :Je suis le meilleur ami de Puck et collègue de Puck et toi ?

**Rachel** donc tu est policier **dit il en évitant la questio**n

**Finn **: Tout juste officier **dit il tout fière de sa position ,**

**Rachel** : mmmh j'adore les policiers **dit il sensuellement** surtout les officiers comme toi , **lui dit elle en flirtant avec lui **

**Finn** : et ouais 22 ans et déjà officier géniale la vie , non et toi ?

**Rachel** : viens danser avec moi Finn **lui dit elle finalement en le tirant et en évitant la question une nouvelle fois**

**Finn** : je voudrais bien mais je ne sais pas danser **lui dit il en la regardant **

**Rachel** : c'est simple je vais t'apprendre **dit elle de plus en plus ** **sensuellement **

**Finn:** pourquoi pas **lui dit il finalement en se laissant entraîner vers la piste de danse **

Mais a peine sur la piste de danse que Rachel le tira par la main et l'entraîna dans une pièce tout en s'embrassant et en se collant. En arrivant dans une pièce , Rachel et Finn , complètement soûle, commencèrent a se déshabiller tout en continuant a s' embrasser avant que Rachel poussa Finn , sur le lit ( nue ) puis enleva sa robe et son soutien-gorge sous son regard admiratif avant de lui sauter dessus et continuèrent leur activités , jusqu'a ce qu'ils tombèrent dans un sommeil profond.  
Le lendemain matin Rachel se leva la première , elle était contente elle avait passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie , elle s'habilla et le laissa dormir mais l'embrassa un sourire aux lèvres et rentra chez elle (enfin chez ses parents ) comme si rien ne s'était passé en abandonnent Finn.

**7 ans plus tard au commissariat de Los Angeles :**

C'était l'heure de la pause café ,la salle de pause était remplit de policiers , policières qui travaillent dans ce commissariat et au milieu de la salle deux jeunes hommes (tout juste devenus inspecteur ) étaient en train de discuter en fait il s'agissait de l'inspecteur Hudson et Puckerman .  
Noah Puckerman était avachit sur la table en train de dormir , quand soudain quelqu'un le frappa par derrière :

**Noah **: aiiiie **dit il en se retournant et il vit son ami Finn** , Mec fait attention tu ma fait mal :

**Finn** : c'est pas l'heure de dormir je te signale qu'on doit préparer plein de choses je te signale que demain moi je dois accueillir les nouveaux officiers transférer dans notre commissariat tu dois être prêt ,tu dois montrer l'exemple , sinon capitaine Schuester ne sera pas content , je viens d'avoir le rapport de Sam et Mike ils sont prêt il me manque plus que le tien je dois préparer pour demain et j 'ai envie de partir moi la , **lui dit il tandis que Puck il ne l'écoutais même pas il était toujours dans un état a moitié réveille et a moitié endormit ,** qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi tu ne dort pas c'est Beth , le bébé ?

Beth c'était la fille de Noah et Quinn elle avait 4 ans et demi et Quinn était enceinte de son deuxième enfant de 3 semaines .

**Noah** : j'aurai aimé que se soit elle , non elle a rien ,c'est Q , elle est stressée et elle me stresse avec elle , sa petite sœur débarque et elle a mit la barque sans dessus dessous pour sa sœur ?

**Finn** : la petite sœur de Quinn ?

**Noah** : ouais Rachel , une vrai dur à cuir celle la ,tu as du la voir au mariage c'est la fille qui faisait la gueule et qui a disparut de la cérémonie donc tu l'as peut être manqué même si je me souviens bien toi aussi tu as mystérieusement disparu pour prendre un coup avec ta mystérieuse fille sa fait longtemps que Q ne la pas vu donc tu vois le genre **.lui dit elle en buvant une gorgée de son café**

**Finn** :Mec j'ai déjà dit que je ne me souviens absolument pas de cette soirée , **lui dit il en plus c est vrai tout ce dont il se souvient c'est une jolie brune avec qui il avait passé la nuit** , donc la belle famille vient chez toi , pas cool man pour t' envoyer en l'air avec ta femme ? **Lui dit il en rigolant**

**Noah **: j'espère pas qu'elle va pas s'éterniser non plus , tu vois il faut que je fasse plaisir a Q , en plus sa va elle est plutôt cool la petite sœur **dit il en engloutissant son café** et au fait Q ta demandé est ce qu'on peut l'emmener avec nous demain chez toi tu sais comment est Q elle voudra qu'elle fasse connaissance avec des nouveaux gens et tout **demanda t il**

**Finn **: Bien sur pourquoi pas et Beth vous la laisser a qui ?Sinon elle vient faire quoi la petite soeur a LA

**Puck **: la baby-sitter sa existe pour sa non ? je n'en ai absolument aucune question Bon j'y vais Q m'attend et toi tu vas ou j ai vu que t'avais pris ta journée ?

**Finn **: ah , oui Blaine débarque je vais le chercher tu connait Kurt toujours occupé sur le tournage de son film en plus je crois qu'il sera dans ton équipe demain vas y mollo s'il te plait le frangin me soûle déjà assez **lui dit il**

Kurt était le petit frère de Finn il travaillait dans la mode et Blaine était le petit copain de se dernier

**Noah **:bon faut que je me sauve Q m'attend

Sur ce chacun partir de leur côté .

**Point de vue de Rachel **:

Rachel entra dans l 'avion en direction de LA , elle quitta New York pour de bon , elle tourna enfin la page.  
Finalement Rachel avait réalisé son rêve dés qu'elle a eut son diplôme en poche elle a quitté Lima , elle s'était envolé prit la fuite,elle était libre, dans la ville de New York mais la, elle avait compris ,que la vie a New York n'était pas si belle que dans les films et les séries car elle avait souffert , elle avait eu des amis mais elle s'était rendu compte trop tard qu'ils étaient mauvais et qu'ils étaient de mauvaise influence qui l'ont poussé dans le mauvais chemin jusqu'a ce qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle reprenne sa vie en chemin .  
En 7 ans Rachel avait changé mais son changement avait était radicale , a son arrivé a New York la vie n'était pas comme dans les contes de fées ou comme elle l'avait imaginé elle avait vécu la souffrance mais jamais elle en avait parlé a sa famille pour eux elle était heureuse .  
C'est au bout de sa deuxième année à New York qu 'elle avait pris sa vie en main et son avenir en main après beaucoup de sacrifices , elle était rentré a l'académie de police de New York réussi tout les concours et maintenant il l'avait envoyé a Los Angeles pour commencer , maintenant elle était Officier Berry et elle n'était plus la fille du mariage qui pensait qu'à s'amuser et tout elle avait mûrit et elle était devenue très sérieuse .  
Maintenant elle était a bord de l'avion qui l'emmena a Los Angeles , elle était contente car elle allait revoir sa grande sœur Quinn , qui lui manquait mais aussi sa nièce Beth et son cher beau frère qui allait devenir son supérieur hiérarchique .

Elle était en train d'écouter de la musique tout en lisant son dossier sur le commissariat dans laquelle il l'avait transférer , quand soudain quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule : , elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme avec les cheveux bouclés qui lui parlait et enleva les écouteurs :

**inconnu** : salut désolé je te demandais juste si par hasard tu ne viendrais pas d'être transférer au commissariat de central de LA ?

**Rachel** : euh ..si pourquoi il a un problème ?

**Inconnu **: non , moi aussi , au fait je suis Blaine Anderson

**Rachel **: enchanté moi c'est Rachel Berry **lui dit elle en lui souriant mais en restant méfiante surtout des inconnus**

**Blaine **: enchanté Rachel

Suite a cela ils passèrent le reste du trajet a discuter arrivé a destination ils se séparèrent sans échanger numéro ni rien .Suite a cela ils se séparèrent Rachel attendait que sa sœur et le mari de celle ci vienne la chercher .  
En sortant de l'aéroport après avoir remplit toutes les formalités administratives nécessaires et récupéré ses bagages elle resta un moment debout sur place pour envoyer un texto a Quinn pour lui demander ou elle se trouvait quand soudain un homme passa en la bousculant et fait tomber son portable , Rachel s 'énerva car cette homme semblait pas polie car il ne s'excusa même pas ni rien :

**Rachel** : excuse moi** lui dit elle en le regardant** , qu'est ce que tu viens de faire tu pourrais t excuser non ?

**Inconnu : D**ésole princesse je suis pressé on m'attend et j'ai pas que sa a faire , tu peux le ramasser toute seule non , tu est une femme non , ?

**Rachel** ; Pardon ta dit quoi la ? Premièrement je suis pas ta princesse et tu vas t'excuser immédiatement et en quoi le fait que je sois une femme ou pas te permet d'agir comme une brute , on ta pas appris les bonnes manières ? **lui dit elle remontée **

**Inconnu**:Sinon, quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire tu ne savais pas que les femmes sont inférieures aux hommes donc je ne vais pas t'obéir et puis écoute bébé je ne frappe pas les f...

Et la il venait juste de dire ce qu il fallait pas car Rachel détestait quand on la sous estimer car elle était une femme et la elle le prit et le planqua contre le mur en lui déboîtant presque l'épaule

**Rachel **: j'espère que je me suis fait bien comprendre , je veux des excuses immédiatement et dommage pour toi moi je frappe les hommes surtout les machos de ton genre et tu vas arrêter de m 'appeler « bébé » ou « princesse » compris car je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre et en plus je suis ceinture noire de karaté donc les machos de ton genre j'en fait de la bouillie évite de croiser mon chemin dans l'avenir . l**ui dit elle alors que le fameux inconnu voulu lui parler mais elle lui fit immédiatement signe de se taire en le planquant encore plus fort contre le mur avant d'ajouter** Je te conseille de te taire et si j'étais toi je n'oserai même pas ouvrir ma grande gueule pour en sortir un son surtout des conneries ,avant que je te le disse car pour info je suis officier Berry donc tu as de la chance que j 'ai pas mon badge sinon je t 'aurai arrêté toute suite sur le champ et enfermé pour discrimination a et en plus de outrage un agent avec un bon juge tu peux prendre max pour 1 ans ou 2 ans alors j attends des excuses **lui dit elle en le relâchant**

**inconnu **: ex..Excuse m moi **dit il humilié d'avoir était plaqué par le mur par une fille tellement qu'il avait mal il n'avait pas entendu son nom vexée il partit **

**Rachel** : A une prochaine fois j'espère **lui dit elle en souriant contente de s'être vengé ,** ah vraiment ces hommes qu 'est ce qu'ils croient qu'on est juste pour leur plaisir , n'importe quoi **dit elle**

Rachel ramassa ses affaires , franchement elle n'en revenait pas pour qui se prenait ce géant car en effet il était grand même très grand il devait mesurer plus de 2 mètres .  
Rachel Berry a 24 ans était devenue une femme de pouvoir qui voulait lutter contre les injustices et les discrimination ,une féministe , une vraie .

C'est la qu 'elle aperçut Quinn ,Noah et Beth qui marchait vers sa direction

**Quinn **: Rachel ! **s'écria celle ci en voyant sa petite sœur puis la prit dans ses bras**

**Rachel** : Quinn tu m'as tellement manqué **dit elle les larmes aux yeux**

**Beth** : et moi tata ?

**Rachel** : bien sure **lui dit elle en se détachant de Quinn et en se baissant pour se mettre a sa hauteur** , tu est ma nièce adorée mon petit bout de chou **dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras** tu sais que tu as grandi , attend que ta grand-mère Shelby te voit elle te gâteras **lui dit elle**

**Quinn** : comment vont maman et papa sa fait longtemps que je ne l ai pas vu ils me manquent trop

**Rachel** ; écoute la dernière fois que je les ai vu ils étaient bien **dit elle ** viens y ici Q tu me manque trop **dit elle en la prenant encore dans ses bras en oubliant Noah qui était la debout depuis le début comme si il était absent**

**Noah** : on a compris Berry , tout le monde ta manqué a part moi ton bof adoré d'accord , d'accord **dit il en faisant semblant d'être vexée car il aimait bien rigoler avec sa belle sœur avec qui il s'entendait bien**

**Rachel** : oh Noah arrête si tu ma manqué vient ici **dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras puis le relâcha aussitôt**

Puis ils allèrent tous dans la voiture de Noah en le laissant prendre les bagages de Rachel , lors du trajet en direction de chez les Puckerman , ils discutèrent de tout et rien quand soudain Rachel se rappela de l'incident a l'aéroport .

**Rachel** : Noah , tu travaille toujours dans la police et bah il faut surveiller cette ville , c'est n importe quoi de toute façon heureusement que je suis la pour vous donner un coup de main

**Quinn:** T'est dans la police Rachel ? **demanda t elle surprise car elle n'avait dit a personne la raison de sa venue ni se qu'elle faisait a New York**

**Rachel **: euh ...oui j'ai eu mon concours et j ai était transféré ici et je voulais vous faire une surprise , je travaillerai avec Noah c'est pas super Bof ?

**Quinn **: j'en revient toujours pas pourquoi ta rien dit au téléphone je croyais que tu faisait une école d'art ou je ne sais quoi ?

**Rachel** : Et bah non;moi je suis officier Berry la classe non ?

**Noah** : Bravo Rachel , enfin tu as choisit une bonne voie , cool tu seras avec moi mais je serai ton supérieur hiérarchique ,**dit il en lui souriant** Sinon pourquoi notre ville c'est du n'importe quoi, on ta volé quelque chose a l'aéroport ou quoi ?

**Rachel **: non rien c'est juste qu'ici les hommes sont machos , il y a un imbécile qui ma cogné et cassé mon portable et je lui demande de le ramasser et me demande je n ai qu' a le faire moi même car je suis une femme et en plus il me traiter de bébé et de princesse **dit elle énervée**

Noah éclata de rire et s'arrêta immédiatement quand Q lui lança un regard noir

**Noah** :Et alors ? Il ta rien fait il ta pas frappé ni rien **demanda t il curieux de connaître la réaction de Rachel**

**Rachel** : Me frapper moi ? Mais tu te fout de moi je te signale que je suis pas une pauvre femme ? **Dit elle en rigolant** donc je lui ai donc mis la raclé du siècle tu l'aurai vu Q il avait tellement peur qu il est parti en courant **dit elle en éclatant de rire avec Q et Beth**

Noah lui ne rigolais pas il admirait sa belle sœur et remarqua son changement la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu on dirait une délinquante elle ne pensai qu'a sortir et aux hommes et maintenant elle était devenue toute sage et allait même jusqu' a les frapper. Noah soupçonnait quelque chose mais il sait qu il demanderai a Quinn plus tard dans la soirée .

**Noah** : Sinon Rachel , tu fait quoi demain , des plans ? **Dit il en changeant de sujet**

**Rachel **: j'ai envie de passer au commissariat voir le capitaine Schuester et après je vais rentrer dormir et commencer a chercher un appart je ne vais pas squatter éternellement .chez vous ?

**Quinn** : mais tu est la bienvenue ma chérie prend ton temps , et demain soir tu va venir avec nous chez un ami c'est son anniversaire car sa va te faire du bien de rencontrer des nouveaux gens, t'amuser sa te tente pas ?

**Rachel** : non , merci je vais pas débarquer chez quelqu'un que je ne connais pas le jour de son anniversaire sa se fait pas dit elle en plus je pourrais rester a la maison et garder Beth , passer du temps avec ma nièce adorée

**Quinn** : non ,non Beth va chez sa baby-sitter et toi tu viens avec nous , un point c'est tout .

**Noah** ; Mesdames , nous sommes arrivés a votre destination veuillez descendre s'il vous plait **dit il en rigolant**

**Beth** :tu est marrant papa **dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de descendre **

Quinn descendit la première suivit de Beth quand Rachel voulut descendre Noah lui retient le bras et lui dit :

**Noah** : Sa fait plaisir de te revoir Rachel mais est ce que tu vas bien , Quinn et moi on s' inquiète tu as tellement changé on te reconnaît a peine tu as des soucis ?Tu sais que je suis la si tu as des ennuis

Le visage de Rachel se décomposa , ils avaient devinés qu'elle allait avait fuit New York mais malgré tout elle ne lui dit rien et lui sourit

**Rachel** : c'est gentille de t'inquiéter Noah mais je vais bien , c'est juste une page qui se tourne , je vais bien même très bien aller vient Q et Beth nous attendent en haut **puis elle descend et alla dans l'appartement des Puckerman .**

Arrivée dans l'appartement Quinn lui montra sa chambre ou elle installa ses affaires et s'allongea sur le lit et se mit a réfléchir , perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain quelqu'un frappa a la porte elle se leva et s'essaya sur le lit :

**Quinn** : ça va ? Je voulais juste vérifier si tu étais bien installé , tu veux quelque chose ? **Lui demanda celle ci**

**Rachel** : non merci , ça va , je suis bien installé , viens t'asseoir a côté de moi , tu m'as manqué ma chère grande sœur sa fait presque 5 ans que je t'ai pas vu aller raconte quoi de neuf , avec ton cabinet et les affaires vont bien , Noah te traite bien , en tout cas , il perd pas son temps pour te mettre encore enceinte , l**ui dit elle** je vais avoir quoi, un neveu cette fois ? **lui demanda t'elle alors que Quinn était assise sur le lit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa soeur **

**Quinn** : ça va , les affaires vont bien ,j'ai un associé avec moi , Comment tu le sais que je suis enceinte je ne l'ai dit a personne ? **lui demanda celle ci étonné et surprise qu'elle soit au courant alors que personne était au courant a part bien sure Noah , elle et Finn ils n'avaient même pas prévenu leur famille , enfin pas encore .**

Rachel se pinça la lèvres car elle , bien sure elle n'était pas au courant mais elle l'avait remarqué car elle connaissait les symptômes mais mentit a sa sœur .

**Rachel** ; sa se voit tellement , tu est belle et tu sourit et Noah n'est pas très discret il n'arrête pas de regarde ton ventre donc juste quelques détails ensemble et voilà tu devrais le dire aux parents ils seront content et au moins toi tu leur as donné des petits enfants pas comme moi **lui dit elle en rigolant**

**Quinn** : sa va venir , tu est encore jeune , il suffit juste que tu trouve le bon homme , au fait tu n'as pas de petit copain a New York ?

**Rachel** : euh .. non , non toute seule tu sais avec les études pas le temps de sortir **dit elle rapidement**

**Quinn **: Pas grave les californiens sont tous des beaux gosses , les collègues de Puck sont pas mal tu verras , que des beaux gosses dès demain si tu viens avec nous a la fête de notre ami , il est vraiment cool , il est comme un frère pour nous ils nous garde Beth de temps temps et tout et il est pratiquement chez nous c'est le meilleur ami de Puck , c'est un ange a l'état pur un peu vache mais bon tu sais bien que les hommes on peut pas les changer , en plus Puck a déjà demandé que tu vienne et il a dit oui donc tu ne vas pas nous laisser en plomb comme même , aller Rachie **dit elle en lui faisant les yeux de chiens battus car cette dernière faisait une grimace quand elle lui parlait d'aller chez Finn**

Rachel regardait sa grande sœur puis finalement laissa tomber

**Rachel** : d'accord tu as gagné , je viens **dit elle** mais a une condition

**Quinn** : ouaiiisss , j'ai gagnée , **dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras en signe de victoire** tout ce que tu veux

**Rachel** ; j'y vais et si je m'ennuie je revient a la maison , ok ?

**Quinn** : d'accord **lui dit elle** bon j'y vais tu dois être fatigué vas dormir a demain , bonne nuit **lui dit elle en sortant mais avant de fermer la porte elle ajouta** ,Rachel sa me fait plaisir de t'avoir près de moi et que tu as finalement repris tes esprit et choisit une bonne carrière **lui dit elle en fermant la porte**

**Rachel** : bonne nuit Quinn **lui dit elle** ouais c'est cool de plus être perdu et d'avoir retrouver un sens a sa vie**ajouta t'elle tristement a elle même puis s'endormit.**

**Le lendemain matin :**  
**  
**  
Rachel s'était levé aux aurores et elle était parti faire son jogging du matin avec son Ipod ,comme elle faisait tout les matins depuis qu'elle avait commencé les cours a l'académie de police de New York afin de toujours garder la forme .quand elle rentra a l'appartement elle prit une douche s'habilla et prépara le petit déjeuner .  
Et quand Quinn se leva vers 10 h elle trouva tout préparé sur la table , Quinn était surprise de découvrir sa sœur déjà a table en train de lire un magazine en train de boire son jus d'orange car d'habitude à l' époque quand elle était chez leur parents Rachel n'en foutait pas une et ne se réveillait jamais avant 12 h au plus tard même quand elle allait en cours car la veille elle était dans une soirée

**Quinn** : Rachel , c'est toi qui as tout préparé , quand et a quel heure tu t' est réveillé ?

**Rachel** : Quinn tu t'est réveillé , qu 'est ce qui t'arrive c'est le fait d'être enceinte qui te fait dormir jusqu'à cette heure , moi sa fait une plombe que je suis réveillée , depuis 6 h j'ai fait mon jogging et j'ai fait le petit-déjeuner ou est Noah , pas encore réveillé ?

Et la un Noah débarque , a moitié endormit et s'assoit a table

**Noah** : C'est Noël aujourd'hui pourquoi il y a des pancakes , Q tu sais que j'adore sa je t'aime ma chérie **dit il a sa femme**

Rachel éclata de rire

**Quinn **: En fait c'est Rachel qui les as préparé , je crois bien que c'est noël , elle s'est réveillé fait son jogging c'est une nouveauté si on m'avait dit que Rachel se lèverai si tôt et me fera le petit déjeuner il a quelques années auparavant je rigolerais **dit elle en mangeant** merci petite sœur j'en avais envie , je crois que le bébé en avait envie aussi **dit elle en embrassant Rachel qui admirait sa sœur toute souriante**

**Noah** : mmh des pancakes , tu n'essayerai pas de me corrompre Rachel pour que tu ait quelque chose tu sais en tant que ton supérieur ?

**Rachel **: inquiet? Je ne veux rien , je veux juste que tu prenne soin de ma sœur de votre bébé , je suis au courant **lui dit elle** et félicitation au passage j'espère juste que c'est une autre fille un autre ange comme Quinn , chèr Beau-frère , bon il faut que j'y go je vais aller voir le capitaine Schuester , il doit m'indiquer mon emploi du temps et tout , bonne appétit tout le monde **leur dit elle en partant .**

Arriver au commissariat Centrale , elle était excitée , toute contente elle alla directement au bureau du capitaine Schuester qui l'attendait , la fit rentrer dans son bureau :

**Capitaine Schuester** :Tout d'abord je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre commissariat au nom de toutes l'équipe , ensuite je te tenais a te féliciter personnellement j'ai vu ton dossier il est excellent même tes notes au concours son excellentes je suis étonné mais il y a une question que je dois toi te poser qui me trotte a l'esprit pourquoi as tu choisit de venir dans ce commissaire avec ton excellent dossier et notes tu aurais put rester dans la police judiciaire de Manhattan dans la section criminelle ou intégrer le FBI ou DEA ( police des stupéfiants ) , c'est pas que sa m'embête mais pourquoi avoir choisie de t'installer Los Angeles précisément ?

Rachel ne répondit rien. Noah et Quinn lui avaient déja posé la même par simple curiosité.Rien de plus naturel .Pourtant , elle ne savait jamais quoi répondre , hormis un peu de vérité car c'est vrai que son ancienne capitaine Sue Sylvester lui avait proposer un bon poste , dans le commissariat de Manhattan un des meilleurs du pays mais elle avait refusée car elle ne supportait plus de vivre a New York après un terrible épisode qu'elle voulait a tout pris oublier.

**Rachel :** le soleil me manque **dit elle en plaisantant , mais le capitaine Schuester sourit timidement a sa plaisanterie avant d'ajouter** ,je voulais juste démarrer ma carrière prés de ma famille a LA ou je pourrais aussi prendre un nouveau départ **lui dit elle honnêtement car c'était en partie vrai car en quittant New York et en s'installant a LA elle voulais prendre un nouveau départ et se débarrasser de son passé **

**Capitaine Schuester :** Logique ...Parfois un bon redémarrage à zéro dans une nouvelle ville , c'est exactement ce qu'il faut .**lui dit il en lui souriant .Puis il ajouta **d'accord **dit elle** bon vous allez travailler avec l'inspecteur Hudson , venez je vais vous présenter et faire visiter les environs .

Sur ce il lui fit visiter le commissariat en lui présentant chaque membre du commissariat d'Emma Pilsbury la secrétaire a l'accueille , en passant par Shannon Beiste le préparateur physique , Ken Tanaka responsable des cellules , ainsi que les inspecteurs : Noah Puckerman , Sam Evans , Mike chang qu 'elle salua au passage enfin tous sauf le fameux Finn Hudson avec qui elle allait travailler mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrée car il était absent ainsi que les autres officiers : Mercedes Jones , Brittany Pierce et même Blaine Anderson qu'elle avait rencontré dans l'avion .Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne retenait pas tout leur nom.

**Point de vue de Finn** :

Finn se réveilla lui, avec des douleurs a l'épaule , tout sa cause d'une folle pensa t 'elle,car en fait il était le fameux « macho » qui avait bousculé Rachel et qu'elle avait planquée contre le mur .  
Il avait vraiment la poisse tout d abord hier en rentrant , pour aller chercher Blaine il y avait un bouchon pas possible , ensuite il arriva en retard et pour finir « une dingue » l'avait planquée contre le mur en lui faisant super mal a l'épaule .  
Et pour finir aujourd'hui c 'était son anniversaire et il était pas du tout d'humeur a cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait a l'épaule mais en plus tout ces potes et collègues allaient venir et il lui fallait absolument qu'il trouve une excuse car il voulait en aucun dire que c'est l'œuvre d'une fille a car a coup sure il allait en prendre pour son grave d'autant en plus il était inspecteur , enfin il venait juste d'avoir 29 ans .  
il aura mit du temps , 5 ans pour devenir inspecteur normale il avait raté le concours plusieurs fois mais quand il a réussi , il en était fière.  
Finalement il se leva , quand quelqu'un frappa a la porte , il ouvrit et il vit son pote et coéquipier Sam Evans

**Sam **: Bonne anniversaire mon vieux quoi de neuf **lui dit il en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule comme d'habitude pour le saluer **

**Finn **: aiiiiiiiiie **cria celui-ci ** t'est chiant Sam j ai mal a l' épaule , qu'est ce que tu fais ici a cette heure la fête ne commence qu 'a 19 h tu est en avance comme d'habitude

**Sam** : je venais juste donner un coup de main et te ramener du neuf?Mais qu est ce que t as a l'épaule , tu t'est encore envoyer en l air hier soir tu devrais dire a Santana de faire attention la prochaine fois dans ses positions man

**Finn** : oui c'est sa **dit il en massant son épaule en mentant** sinon quelles sont les nouvelles ?

**Sam** : mon dieu , tu devrais voir la nouvelle coéquipière qu'ils t'ont emmené , une vraie bombe jeune toute fraîche comme tu les aiment , elle est arrivée de New York et elle sera avec toi , tu as toujours de la chance, toi ?

Et cet instant ,la porte s'ouvre et Puck entra

**Puck **: pourquoi il as de la chance mon pote Hudson ?Santana a encore faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel au  
lit ? **lui dit il en rigolant et en les saluant **

En fait Santana n'était pas sa petite amie mais une amie avec qui il s'envoie en l'air

**Sam **: Peut être qui sait mais bon la , il a de la chance car il a toujours les équipières les plus sexy et belle et la nouvelle qui as débarqué ce matin la plus sexy de toute , une vrai bombe **dit celui ci**

**Puck**: Evans arrête toute suite de fantasmer sur elle ,

**Finn** : pourquoi c'est ta maîtresse et elle est a toi ? Aller soit pas radin il faut en faire profiter les potes aussi **Dit il en plaisantant car il savait bien que Puck ne tromperai pas Quinn**

**Puck** : Très marrant ,non c'est ma belle sœur , la petite sœur de Quinn donc c'est la famille et on touche pas a la famille des potes ?Et en plus vous deux je sais comment vous traitez les filles donc aucun de vous deux ne s'approche d'elle , compris ?

**Finn** : quoi ma nouvelle équipière c'est la sœur de Quinn , comment sa se fait ?

**Puck **: bah c'est pas moi qui la décidé donc si un de vous deux tente quelque chose avec elle , Quinn va vous massacrez c'est sa petite sœur donc vous savez comment est Q très protectrice et je serais obligé d'intervenir donc oublier la les mecs elle est hors de votre portée et en plus vous savez bien qu'il est interdite de sortir et d'avoir des relations entre membres du staff surtout entre coéquipier , si Schuester apprend vous êtes foutu et moi et Quinn on l'aidera et en plus si j'apprend qu'un de vous deux a eu des relations physiques avec elle sa va mal se passer les mecs alors a coté d'elle gardez vos vêtements sur vous **leur dit il en les prévenant d'un air sérieux **

**Sam** : la vache il fallait que la seule bom..pardon très belle femme soit de ta famille **lui dit il en rangeant** et en parlant de Q elle ou ?

**Puck** : A la maison , elle va venir plus tard avec sa sœur , et on voulait te remercier de l'avoir autorisé a venir , car on voulait pas la laisser toute seule ce soir . **Lui dit il**

**Finn** : de rien ,mais bon vous m'aider alors au lieu de faire les pipelettes Kurt va arriver d une minute a l autre et va commencer a me soûler **leur dit il**

**Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement des Puckerman :**

Rachel venait juste de rentrer du commissariat ou elle avait passé la moitié de la journée , histoire de faire connaissance avec les différents membres et de prendre connaissance des affaires en cours et elle était plutôt crevé ou plutôt voulait l'être afin de pas sortir mais dommage pour elle Quinn l'attendait pour partir  
Rachel arriva et se laissa tomber sur le canapé , et Quinn qui était déjà habillé et maquillé pour la soirée sortit de sa chambre

**Quinn** : tu vas pas t'habiller je te signale qu'on nous attend aller bouge toi va te changer

**Rachel **: j'ai vraiment pas envie Q , s il te plait je peux rester **dit elle en la suppliant presque a genoux** , je suis fatiguée

**Quinn** : tu ne l avais promis , allez Rachie **dit elle alors que celle ci fit une grimace car elle détestait ce surnom et Quinn le savait** , je te promets que Finn est trop cool tu vas voir , c'est comme un frère, et dés que tu t'ennuie ce qui arriveras pas tu pourras venir ,aller bouge de la je t'attend en bas

Sur ce Rachel se leva s'habilla , très discrètement avec un short moulant noir et un haut assez décolleté car après tout c'était une fête et elle ne voulait pas faire honte a sa sœur et au mari de celle ci déjà qu elle venait pour eux et puis après tout elle avait une occasion de s'amuser et de rencontrer su monde .

**Une demi-heure plus tard :**

**Point vue de Finn **:

La fête avait commencé , il y avait tout ses amis et ses collègues ainsi que le capitaine Schuester qu'il avait invité ainsi que la secrétaire Emma Pilsbury (pour qui le capitaine avait un faible et dont tout le monde au commissariat était au courant ) , sa famille : son frère Kurt et le petit copain de se dernier qu'il était parti chercher a l'aéroport .  
Il venait d'avoir 30 ans , mais il ne pensait toujours qu'a son boulot , il n'avait pas de copine mais il aimait bien coucher par ci par la dés qu 'il voyait une fille qu'il trouvait attirante ou qu'il voulait tout simplement , il était pas un homme fixe pire que Puck avant qu'il ne trouve Quinn et c'était une des raisons pour lesquels Puck ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de sa belle soeur car il brisait trop de coeur c'était comme qui dirait un homme a femme (un womanzier).  
Bref tout ces amis et famille sont la a part Quinn qui était en retard mais il savait la raison, tout d'un coup quelqu'un sonna et la il vit Puck qui alla ouvrir , car lui il était occupé a parler avec Santana une amie ( améliorée ) , avec qui il passait du bon temps de temps .C'est en regardant vers la porte que d'abord il vit Quinn , dans une robe simple qui laissait un peut entrevoir son jolie ventre rond suit d'une jolie brune ,assez sexy qui lui était de dos car elle était en train de parler avec le capitaine Schuester qui semblait la connaître , il l'observait car elle lui avait taper dans l'œil le seul problème c'est qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur de Quinn donc il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher.  
Quinn quand a elle , dés qu'elle le vit elle se dirigea vers lui rapidement il s'excusa auprès de Santana et rejoignit Quinn qui lui sourie et qui s'exclama en le voyant en le prenant dans ses bras :

**Quinn** : Bonne anniversaire Finn , **lui dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue** tient ton cadeau **lui dit elle**

**Finn** : Merci , beaucoup alors comment ça va , Puck ma dit que ta famille était venue aujourd'hui tout se passe bien et avec mon petit neveu et ma nièce préféré comment va t'elle?**lui demanda t il**

**Quinn** : Tout le monde va bien et merci encore pour avoir autorisé ma sœur a venir ,je voulais pas la laisser a la maison d'ailleurs elle est la bas en train parler au capitaine Schuester ? **Lui dit elle**

Finn regarda dans la direction que Quinn lui indiqua et la en même temps elle se retourna en rigolant , sûrement a une blague du capitaine et leur yeux se rencontrèrent.  
C'est la qu'il la reconnu , elle était la folle qui l'avait attaquée ce matin mais son visage lui disait quelque chose il l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais il ne savait pas ou , c'est a ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle s'arrêta de sourire quand elle l'avait vu puis disparut , voyant qu il s'apprêta a venir dans sa direction .

**Point de vue de Rachel :**

Elle était cachée , elle était dans le balcon loin de tout le monde surtout de lui , elle se trouvait dans l'appartement du macho de ce matin ,qu'elle avait attaqué mais le problème c'était qu'il était également le fameux inspecteur Finn Hudson son supérieur avec qui elle devait travaillé a partir de demain (officiellement ).Elle était dans le pétrin en plus il l'avait remarqué , elle avait deviner grâce a son regard .Elle était en train de regarder comment sortir discrètement sans passer devant lui mais le problème c'est qu'il était devant la porte en train de parler avec Noah , et un autre blond et et autre asiatique , deux autres inspecteurs qu'elle avaient rencontrée ce matin dont le nom lui échappait .  
Elle était la dans le balcon en train d'attendre qu'il bouge de la , qu'il aille autre part , quand soudain elle le vit bouger en direction du fond de l'appartement croyant avoir trouver la sortir idéal s 'apprêtant a sortir du balcon quand soudain elle vit Noah , le blond avec un asiatique s'approcher d'elle

**Noah** : coucou Rachel , ça va ? Tu est toute seule ?

**Rachel **; Noah **dit elle comme si elle l'avait pas vu** , non sa va je voulais juste prendre l'air

**Noah** : je voulais te présenter des collègues et des très bons amis voici inspecteur Sam Evans il travaille dans la section criminelle avec le FBI mais nous fait honore de sa présence **lui dit il en lui montrant le blond**et voici inspecteur Mike chang lui il fait partie de la police scientifique **lui dit il en lui montrant l'asiatique** les gars je vous présente Rachel Berry , la nouvelle officier qui vient de New York et aussi ma belle sœur c'est la petite de Quinn **dit il en présentant Rachel **

**Sam et Mike :** enchanter **lui dirent ils en lui serrant la main**

**Rachel **: Enchanter les gars , je suis contente de faire votre connaissance j'espère que nous allons former une belle équipe tout les 4 **leur dit elle tout en souriant **

**Noah** : en faite Rachel , le seul avec qui tu vas faire équipe c'est l'insp.**.commença t il a dire quand ils furent interrompu par Finn qui venait de les rejoindre**

**Finn** : hey , les gars vous faites quoi dehors **dit il sans remarquer Rachel qui était caché par Sam qui venait de se retourner vers Finn**

**Sam** : on faisait juste connaissance avec ta nouvelle équipière **en lui montrant Rachel qu'il venait d'apercevoir**

Rachel était mal a l'aise , Finn la regardait comme si elle un extraterrestre ou un animal et elle , elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire si elle devait s'introduire ou pas elle même mais Noah vient la sauver

**Noah **: ah tu est la Finn , je parlais justement de toi a Rachel , donc **dit il en reprenant en s adressant a Rachel** , voici ton partenaire l'inspecteur Finn Hudson , mon meilleure ami , témoin et collègue et parrain de Beth **lui dit il puis se ****retourna vers Finn** , voici Rachel Berry la petite sœur de Quinn et aussi ta nouvelle partenaire

Rachel était mal a l'aise mais Finn l'était encore plus qu'elle mais ne dit rien et se contenta de la fixer car il voulait pas que les gars se moquent de lui et Rachel fini par briser le silence

**Rachel **: Enchanter de faire votre connaissance inspecteur Hudson j'espère que nous formerons une belle équipe **dit elle tout en fixant droit dans les yeux** **et en lui tendant la main pour le saluer **

**Finn** : enchanter **dit il** officier Berry c'est sa ? **demanda t'il en faisant référence au titre avec lequel elle , c'était présenter plutôt ce matin dit il en acceptant la poignet de main qu'elle lui offra mais lui il était hésitant car il connaissait sa force mais l'accepta au bout du compte**

Rachel continua de le fixer , quand leur main se touchèrent Rachel ressentit quelque chose , un sentiment de "Déjà-vu " et tout a coup tout lui revena a l'esprit .  
Il était au mariage de Quinn et Noah , il était le gars avec qui elle avait passé la nuit , elle était doublement dans le pétrin a ce moment rapidement elle retira sa main et souri faiblement car Noah et les deux autres inspecteurs les regardaient.  
Ils se tenaient tout les 5 la , a parler quand soudain Noah , Sam et Mike partirent les laissant tout les deux dans le balcons .Ils régnaient un silence et une grande tension entre les deux , jusqu'à ce que Finn brisa le silence qui commençait a peser :

**Finn** : Donc comme sa , tu est le nouvel officier et ma nouvelle partenaire de New York , je dois dire que tu as de la force c'est déjà un point positif pour notre collaboration

**Rachel** : Par contre toi je ne te vois pas de point positif pour l'instant **lui dit elle**

Mais elle ne savait que lui aussi s'en souvenait quand il l'avait de plus près et qu'il avait serré sa main

**Finn** :tu verras , tu vas le découvrir tu m'as juste pris par surprise mais... j'ai crut que tu avais déjà vu mon aspect positif et a l'époque tu avais l'air de l'apprécier et tu t'en plaignais pas **lui dit il**

Rachel le regardait il s'en souvenait aussi , mais elle décida de jouer la fille qui ne voyait pas du tout ce dont il parlait .

**Rachel** : non je crois pas , soit plus précis ?

**Finn** : je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle , Rachel ou bien devrais je t'appeler Hanna **lui dit il en s'approchant d'elle et en tournant autour d'elle pour bien lui montrer qu'il l'avait démasquée ,** tu savais que l'usurpation d'identité est un délit punissable d'au moins d'un ans d'emprisonnement et si en plus c'est a des fins malhonnêtes afin de tromper un officier sa peut prendre chère c'est quoi déjà ta petite phrase de débutante **dit il en la provoquant en faisant exprès de pas s'en souvenir** , a ouais je m'en souvient « tu as de la chance que je sois pas en mission sinon je t 'aurai arrêter toute suite sur le champ et enfermer pour usurpation d'identité et en plus sur un agent donc avec un bon juge tu peux prendre pour 1 ans ou 2 ans » **lui dit il** tu dit quoi de sa officier Berry ? **dit il en la provoquant **

**Rachel** ; Tu aura l'air malin alors , tu vas dire quoi au juge j'ai couché avec une mineure qui s'est foutu de ma gueule et dans ce cas non seulement tu vas t'humilier et avoir la honte de ta vie car t est pas très malin pour avoir coucher avec une mineure monsieur l'inspecteur et en plus c'est toi qui vas te retrouver derrière les barreaux et imagine le pire si cette mineure t'accuse de viol tu seras fichu , alors monsieur l'inspecteur satisfait?A coté de sa le juge ne retiendras même pas ta plainte pour usurpation d'identité car il n'y a pas eu de délit ni de crime a l'époque que je sache alors se seras ta parole contre une mineure et a ton avis qu'elle parole serait plus appréciée par le juge ? **lui dit elle satisfaite d'avoir démoli son argumentation et de lui avoir prouver a qu'elle point elle était maline et intelligente**

Finn la regardait sans rien dire , car elle avait raison , il ne pouvait rien faire du tout a part s'apporter des ennuis car de une si le capitaine était au courant il sera suspendu a vie et en plus d'un casier judiciaire car au final il la connaissait pas que sa quand il a couché avec elle et la loi sanctionnée sévèrement cette situation et de l'autre côté il aura la famille de Rachel sur le dos ainsi que Puck son pote avec des procès a la chaînes .En gros il était cuit et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se taire et d 'accepter la défaite face a Rachel , qui souriait car elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison et cela Rachel en était fière et arborait un sourire .

**Rachel **: donc monsieur l'inspecteur vous en dites quoi , ou vous êtes bouche bée car vous savez que j'ai raison **dit elle finalement**

**Finn **: bon point je peux définitivement dire que tu est intelligente et que tu est faites pour faire une bonne carrière dans la police

**Rachel** : Merci de l' avoir reconnu sa me va droit au coeur pour quelqu'un qui se croit supérieur au femme tout sa parce qu'il est un homme en uniforme qui est censé défendre la loi et en parlant de sa , tu crois toujours que les femmes sont supérieurs , j'en suis l'exemple que non et ton épaule en est une preuve ? **lui dit elle**

Et la il eut pas le temps de répondre car il furent interrompu pas Quinn

**Quinn **: ah Rachel tu est la **lui dit elle en passant la parte du balcon ou ils étaient**

Rachel se leva immédiatement et alla la rejoindre

**Rachel **: ça va , Q , qu'est ce qu'il y a , tu te sent bien ?

**Quinn** : non t'inquèt ça va je voulais juste rentrée

**Finn** : Déjà fatiguée Quinn **demanda t'il** mon petit neveu te fatigue ?

**Quinn** : ouais c'est sa j'en peux plus j'ai mal partout et je me disais si tu voulais rentré ou bien je demande a Noah de rentrée avec moi si tu veux rester encore plus longtemps **dit en s'adressant a Rachel **

**Rachel :**non je t'accompagne demain je commence le boulot donc je veux pas être en retard et que quelqu'un trouve , des reproches et me trouve des défauts ou pire un point négatif et j'ai envie de continuer a faire bonne appréciation **dit elle en s'adressant a Quinn même si s'était purement et simplement adressé a l'intention de Finn qui l'avait compris** .

**Quinn** : Bon Finn au revoir passe me voir un de ces jours **lui dit elle en lui faisant la bise en mettant son manteau se dirigea vers la porte **

**quand a Rachel elle se contenta de lui laisser un simple conseil **

**Rachel :** Évite de trop faire la fête lui dit elle en tournant le talon

Finn resta la , et rigola il aime bien cette fille malgré son caractère .

Les jours passèrent et Finn et Rachel passèrent leur temps à se disputer sur tout dans toutes les affaires .  
.En effet ils sont tout le temps en train de se disputer ils se disputaient pour un rien , ils étaient comme chien et chat , au commissariat pour des histoires de gamins , a la maison car Finn venait souvent rendre a visite Puck , et il était tout le temps dans les parages , Rachel commencer a le trouver lourd okay ou commissariat elle le respectait ( enfin vite fait ) mais dés qu'il était hors du commissariat elle lui faisait la misère .  
En effet elle ne supportait le fait qu'il soit misogyne toujours a dire du mal des femmes surtout quand ils était en mission et qu'ils étaient sur la route toujours a critiquer la façon dont les femmes conduisaient et tout et cela énervé Rachel mais ce n'était pas tout , il y avait aussi le fait que Finn parlait des femmes comme si elles étaient des objets et cela la mettait hors d'elle et ne manquait jamais de le lui rappeler .  
Finn ,quand a lui , il ne supportait pas Rachel tout simplement car elle était trop sérieuse dans son travaille et chaque fois qu'il sortait une blague a peut très marrante , elle le regardait trop mal du genre « qu 'elle imbécile celui la » et ne voulait jamais rigoler ni parler quand celui ci lui posait des questions personnels du genre , comme la dernière fois ils étaient au bureau en train de ranger les archives pour une petite affaire , de rien du tout , il était en train de la regarder et commença a la questionner :

**Finn **: au fait Rach ' ( son nouveau surnom qu'il lui avait donner lors du première jour de travaille , qu'elle détestait au passage afin c'est ce qu'elle prétend ) pourquoi tu as quitté New York ?

Rachel , la tête dans les papiers , l'ignora avant de lever sa tête et de lui répondre

**Rachel** : je t'en pose des question moi , pourquoi tu habite LA , toi ?

**Finn :** moi , c'est parce que moi je suis né ici contrairement a toi , ?

**Rachel **: sa fait quoi ? Il a un problème , je dois avoir un permis pour habiter ici , ou quoi ?

**Finn** : oulala mais tu est remontée, qu'est ce qui se passe ta pas but de cafée ce matin ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'est agressive et pas aimable , moi je voulais juste parler un peu et faire connaissance

**Rachel** : C'est pas ton problème je te répond comme je veux et je pense que tu ne mérite pas de savoir ma vie , tu sais quoi tu as raison , je vais aller prendre une pause tu me soûle avec tes questions **dit elle énervée en se levant et en quittant le bureau avant de revenir et d'ajouter** Et Arrête de m'appeler Rach , je m'appelle RACHEL on dirait un petit chien **dit elle avant de partir**

Suite a sa , il rigola et ajouta

**Finn **: un petit chien enragé mais mignon et sexy **ajouta t il mais heureusement pour lui elle n'entendit pas son dernier commentaire et se remit au boulot**

Rachel en avais marre , vous devez vous dire qu'elle est folle , vu sa réaction contre Finn mais en faite c'était tout a fait justifier car c'était la énième personne qui lui posé cette question elle avait marre a force car c'était pas facile de dire au gens ce qu'il lui était arrivé a New York , elle en avait honte car quand on avait vécu l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu , elle était sure que la plupart des gens se aurait déjà tirer une balle dessus et aurait abandonné de se battre mais elle était forte et elle se battre jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il faut car elle sait qu'elle ne serrait tranquille que quand elle se serrait venger de tout ce qu'elle avait subit même si elle devait en payer de sa vie .

Bref après cette incident ,Rachel emménagea dans son propre appartement et ces journées consistaient a aller au boulot ou elle se chamaillait comme d'habitude avec Finn sur des petits détails (dès fois ils se lançaient dans des petits débats , ou ils étaient pas d'accord sur quelques détails des petites affaires sur lesquels ils travaillaient , en générale lors de plaintes des femmes contre leur mari pour n'importe quoi Rachel se mettait du côté de la femme alors que Finn lui au contraire lui se plaçait en faveur du mari et sa finissait en petite dispute au commissariat jusqu'à l'intervention du capitaine Will Schuester qui passait leur temps a leur faire des remarques et les interpeller. Tandis que Sam et les autres s'amusaient beaucoup d'eux et pensaient tous qu'il s'agissait d'une tension sexuelle qu'il faisait passait pour de la haine tandis que Noah lui il surveillait tout le temps Finn sous l'ordre de Quinn ) et dés fois elle passait chez sa sœur après que celle ci les harcelé de message et d'appel afin qu'elle vienne dîner ou même parfois déjeuner les week ends car Rachel aimait bien la tranquillité de son appart et aussi le plus souvent c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Finn qui squattait chez Noah quand ces derniers organisaient des soirées de console mais elle y allait pour tenir compagnie a Quinn qui s'ennuyer .

Bref , voilà en quoi consistait la vie de Rachel a Los Angeles , pas de fête ni d'amis , elle avait sympathisée avec quelques personnes du commissariat comme l'inspecteur Sam Evans qui la faisait rire avec ses imitations d'avatar , l'inspecteur Mike avec qui elle aimait bien s'entraîner au tir mais aussi elle aimait bien l'officier Blaine Anderson avec qui il lui arrivé de sortir ainsi qu'avec le frère de Finn même si elle ne supportait toujours pas se dernier son frère était cool , elle l'aimait bien .Mais il y avait aussi l'officier Mercedes Jones ,et Brittany S Perce..  
Malgré cela elle était toujours discret sur ses 8 dernières années et plus particulièrement sur les 7 dernières qu'elle avait passée a New York.  
Malgré tout ce beau monde qu'elle appréciait vraiment elle refusait les sorties le samedi soir ou vendredi dans les bars ou club , en fait tout les endroits ou il y avait de l'alcool ou de la drogue , elle disait qu'elle était allergique a la foule mais en faite c'était un mensonge et Finn lui l'avait deviné et le lui avait même fait la remarque un soir alors qu'il s'apprêtait tous a sortir , Finn , Quinn (oui malgré qu'elle soit enceinte ) Noah , Sam Mike et quelques autres officiers et inspecteurs ainsi que leurs copines.

**Quinn **: Tu veux vraiment pas venir aller Rachie , sa va être cool , tu pourras t amuser , comme au bon vieux temps l**ui dit elle pour la énième fois alors qu'il s'apprétais a sortir**  
**  
Rachel **: non merci , je vais rester je vais garder Beth , allez y amuser vous bien sans moi tout va bien aller , je peux pas supporter la foule **lui dit elle**

**Finn **: C'est vrai Rach tu pourras t 'amuser un peu et te détendre un peu tu est toute tendue **lui dit il**

**Rachel** : De quoi je me mêle toi , moi tu vois je préfère passer une soirée tranquille sans me défoncer ni boire comme sa demain je serais fraîche et l'esprit clair pour bien me concentrer pas comme certain **lui dit elle**

**Finn** : oh mon dieu Quinn ta petite sœur on dirait une sœur d'église , alléluia la voix de la raison a parler **dit il en rigolant et en se moquant d'elle** sérieux elle peut pas se détendre 2 sec et oublier le boulot celle la **ajouta t il**

**Quinn **: Finn ,laisse la tranquille , elle a raison , bon on y va on va être en retard , passe une bonne soirée **lui dit elle en lui faisant la bise puis sortie**

Quand a Rachel ferma la porte , et alla rejoindre Beth qu'elle avait gardé cette soirée la .

Bref malgré tout cela , le jour que Rachel attendait était enfin arrivé ce jour la , c'était un lundi matin après un weekend assez tranquille qu'elle avait passé chez elle car Quinn était parti chez ses beaux-parents .  
Bref en arrivant au boulot en avance et trouva Finn déjà la a l'attendre et celui ci la voyant de bonne humeur , fut surpris car c'était rare et en plus elle lui souriait ce qui l'étonné encore plus car elle pouvait sourire mais dés qu'elle le voyait rapidement elle faisait la tête et faisait des grimaces .

**Finn** : Attend c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui lui dit il

**Rachel** : pourquoi tu dit sa l**ui dit elle tout en enlevant son manteau et en s'installant sur son bureau **

**Finn** : Tu souries et sa fait environ 2 secondes que tu ne fait pas la tête et que tu ne me crie pas dessus , donc j'en déduis que c'est ton anniversaire a part si tu as rencontré un homme et que ce weekend tu t'est envoyé en l'air je comprendrai **lui dit il en souriant **

**Rachel** : je vais ignorer ton dernier commentaire ,car tu est vraiment bête Finn Hudson en plus je ne suis pas comme toi lui **dit elle en s'asseyant et en commençant à travailler sous le regard de Finn quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il virent Blaine Anderson entrer **

**Rachel** : Salut Blaine**lui dit celle ci **

**Finn** : yo **fit il** qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? **lui demanda t'il **

**Blaine** : Capitaine Schuester vous demande dans son bureau tout les 2 et il a dit immédiatement et que vous arrêter tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire , il doit vous confier une nouvelle mission leur dit ils

Rachel :d'accord on arrive toute suite , **dit elle en prenant son carnet pour prendre des notes **

**2 minutes plus tard dans le bureau du capitaine William Schuester :**

**Capitaine Schuester :** donc voila la nouvelle affaire , il s'agit d'un jeune homme il a 28 ans il s'appelle Brody Weston , alias Tobby Cavanaught **dit il **

En entendant son prénom Rachel blanchit puis interrompant le capitaine :

**Rachel** : Excuser moi capitaine mais j'ai crut comprendre qu'il était en prison , c'est bien l'affaire Weston et la prostitution et en plus de la vente de drogue sur des jeunes filles non ?

**Finn** : tu parle de quoi la ? **demanda alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi Rachel et le capitaine parlaient **

**Capitaine Schuester** : En effet Rachel , il a été condamné a 10 ans de prison de ferme mais il vient de s'évader et il parait qu'il est dans les parages a LA .Et en plus il parait qu'il est avec deux jeunes filles une dénommé Marley Rose et l'autre Kitty quelque chose , elles on était signalés par leur famille qu'elles avaient disparue et qu'elles traîneraient avec un certain Tobby Cavanaugh alias Brody Weston ou le delears de drogue prostitué

**Finn** : je comprends absolument rien a votre affaire , et comment tu le connait ?**dit il a Rachel alors qu'il était complètement largué entre les explications de Rachel et celles du capitaine **

**Rachel** : Laisse moi t'expliquer car tu est lent a la détente voila en gros l'histoire : Brody Weston ou Tobby Cavanaugh comme tu préfère et une même et unique personne , en fait il traîne dans les bars et drague une ou plusieurs filles et après quand elle a mordu a l'hameçon , il la drogue jusqu'a qu'elle en devienne indépendante et après il faut qu'elle paye bien sure et comme c'est surtout des étudiantes donc elles ont pas beaucoup de moyen elles finissent par lui payer en nature et lui il profite d'elles comme ça pour les vendre donc au final il organise un réseau de prostituer en plus de vendre de la drogue .  
J'ai eu vent de cette histoire quand j'étais a New York , a l'académie et quand je suis entré en service , il a était arrêté et la il s'est enfui et il se serai réfugié a LA ou il entreprend encore ces activités et si j'ai bien compris on doit tout les 2 le retrouver car il aura avec lui les 2 jeunes filles Marley et Kitty , compris ?

**Finn** : ouais merci , en tout c'est plus clair **lui dit il **

**Capitaine Schuester** ; bien vu officier Rachel , je vous ait nommé tout les deux pour enquêter et le ramener derrière les barreaux et bien sur sauver ces deux jeunes filles , attention ne vous disputer pas encore , et a la moindre dispute je vous suspendrai tout les 2 et je vous retirerai de l'enquête sur le champ et je vous enverrai a la circulation vous verrez comment c'est bien la bas , entendue inspecteur Hudson et officier Berry ?**dit il **

Rachel et Finn se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête

**Rachel et Finn **: Entendue capitaine Schuester **dirent ils en même temps avant de saluer le capitaine et de repartir dans leur bureau .**

Depuis que cette mission leur avait était confié , ils étaient vraiment au boulot maintenant qu'ils avaient une vrai affaire (plus important que les autres en tout cas qui constituaient qu'a résoudre des petits vols et délits sans importance ) , ils passaient beaucoup moins de temps a se disputer car tout d'abord Rachel passait la plupart de son temps pour pas dire tout son temps a la recherche d'indice , de traces de jeunes filles ou de Brody , elle en avait fait un cas principale pour pas dire une question de vie ou de mort .Et en plus Finn , elle ne le voyait plus ou s'en foutait presque , il pouvait bien lui parler , se moquer d'elle ou bien dire du mal des femmes elle s'en foutait carrément car elle ne vivait plus que pour cette affaire , elle n'allait même plus chez Quinn le weekend et voyait de moins en moins ses collègues (Sam , Mike ect...) .Si elle ne venait pas au bureau pour travailler , elle était chez elle encore en train de travailler , elle semblait même avoir perdu l'appétit et le sommeil car tout ce qui l'obséder c'était l'affaire Brody Weston  
Et tout le monde semblait avoir remarqué ce changement de comportement même Finn enfin surtout Finn qui cmmençait a soupçonner quelque chose car d'accord dés le début elle semblait être le genre de personne qui ne pensait qu'au travail mais jusqu'a ce point c'était juste pas possible voire le comportement d'un malade mentale .  
Et il avait commencé a se poser de réelle question sur la santé mentale de Rachel quand un dimanche matin , il était parti au commissariat , pour amener quelque chose a Sam Evans qui avait été de garde et qu'il la trouva endormi sur son bureau .

**Point de vue de Finn : **

Il resta la a l'admirer , dormir comme un ange et sourie en la regardant , elle était belle, en fait il a toujours eu un petit (grand ) faible pour elle mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer (ni a elle d'ailleurs ) car il ne savait même pas trop les raisons mais la principale c'était qu'il voulait pas être en froid ni avec Noah ni avec Quinn et aussi parce qu'il était trop fière de l'admettre et il savait qu'elle allait prendre la grosse tête s'il lui disait .  
Mais en fait malgré toutes les disputes et tout il l'aimait vraiment bien c'était bizarre même quand elle lui criait dessus et tout il lui voulait pas au contraire il avait l'air d'aimer sa (je sais c'est trop sadique ).Mais il était vraiment inquét pour elle depuis le début de cette affaire elle s'était transformé devant lui , elle est passé de la fille qui parlait tout le temps même pour un rien a la fille transparente , inexistante qui s'en foutait du vrai monde et qui était dans sa bulle , constituait seulement de l'affaire et de rien d'autre .  
En fait il ne la reconnaissait plus du tout depuis le début de cette affaire elle était acharnée encore plus que d'habitude , elle ne parlais plus et quand il la taquinait elle ne prenais plus la peine de lui répondre comme d'habitude en plus de sa elle venait toujours au bureau avec avec cernes surprenantes et s'énervai très rapidement il ne la comprenait plus du tôt voire pas du tout elle ne pouvait pas prendre une minute pour respirer , elle ne vivait plus que pour cette affaire , il trouvait sa bizarre car elle n'a jamais était comme sa depuis le début de leur collaboration mais la elle avait atteint le sommet en dormant au bureau , il la regardais dormir , ses cheveux était dans un tel état , mais il la trouvais belle , on dirait un ange quand elle dormais car elle ne criait pas , il lui sourit tout en lui caressant la joue car elle était inoffensif et rapidement il lui embrassa le front .

Rapidement après le baiser , elle se réveilla , perdu

**Rachel** : oh mon dieu , ou suis je , on est quel jour ? **Dit elle affolée** Finn,qu'et ce que tu fais chez moi**? dit elle tellement elle était perdu.**

**Finn** : calme toi tu est encore au commissariat , l**ui dit** on est dimanche , d'ailleurs tu est resté ici ?

**Rachel **: ah ouais **dit elle en venant de se rendre compte ou elle était** ,j'étais de garde **ment elle en espérant qu'il ne s'en rende compte car en effet hier soir elle était restée travailler au commissariat jusqu'a très tard elle avait eu la flemme de rentrer chez elle **

**Finn :** ah bon **, dit il** pourquoi Sam m'a appelé , alors qu'il était de garde pour que je lui apporte ses affaires pour se changer , vous serez de garde tout les 2 ,ce qui serez bizarre et inhabituel car jamais 2 personnes sont de gardes en même temps **lui dit il d'un air suspicieux **

Rachel comprit qu'il savait qu'elle lui avait menti , lui avoua

**Rachel** : D'accord j'avoue je t'ai menti je n'étais pas de garde mais je suis resté hier soir , j'étais encore sur l'affaire Weston **lui avoua t'elle **

**Finn **: alors Ta trouvé quelque chose , une piste ?**demanda t il**

**Rachel** ; non pas vraiment **dit elle** peut être une petite piste mais il faut pas avoir trop d'espoir **lui dit elle **

**Finn **: Rachel ce n'est pas possible , je veux bien que tu travaille mais a des heures raisonnables , personne ne ta dit de te tuer au travaille , il y a quelque chose qui va pas avec toi , pourquoi tu t'acharne sur cette affaire , moi je te comprend pas soit tu est une malade mentale ou quelque chose comme sa , sa ne peut plus durer ce manège tu as l'air crevé tout le temps tu passe tes journées ici , tes samedis soirs et même tu t'endors ici tu vas te rendre malade , okay je peux comprendre que tu veuille sauver ses filles de ce malade de Brody Weston mais il faut que tu te calmes , **dit il dans un élan de colère** on est que des policiers pas de justiciers

Rachel commençait a s'énerver tout en l'écoutant non il ne pouvait pas comprendre personne ne pouvait la comprendre aussitôt qu'il termina elle lui cria sans se rendre compte ce qu'elle disait tellement elle était énervée de l'avoir traiter de malade mentale

**Rachel** : NON ,TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE , TU M' ENTEND IL FAUT QUE CE SALOP PAYE POUR CE QU'il MA ... **cria t'elle de rage , les larmes aux yeux en s'interrompant pas car elle venait juste d'avouer qu'elle connaissait Brody ainsi que son passée**

Finn la regardait suit a sa , étonné

**Finn** : Quoi , tu le connais , tu as eu une histoire avec lui ? **demanda t il**

Rachel le regardais , elle en pouvait plus de garder sa pour elle , elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux et qu'elle devait se confier mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas , ou pire elle avait peur qu'une fois qu'il serait au courant de la vérité il l 'enlève de l'affaire ou pire en informe son supérieur qui pouvait la suspendre et l'affecter a un autre service et sa elle ne le voulais pas .  
Et remarquant son désespoir ainsi que sa tristesse Finn se calma , l'invita a s'asseoir et la rassura :

**Finn** : désolé de m'être emporté c'est juste que tu est bizarre comme fille j' ai jamais vu quelqu'un prendre une affaire si personnellement et si tu veux tu peux tout me dire dit moi ce qu'il t'as fait subir je te promets de ne rien dire a personne **lui dit il calmement **

Rachel prit une inspiration et commença son récit :

**Rachel **: je suis sortie avec lui , en effet c'était l'enfer j'étais une ado tellement perturbé après avoir réussi a quitter ma petite ville de lima , je suis partie a New York j'étais naïve je voulais juste y aller sans but précis , donc après avoir eu mon diplôme de fin d'année j'ai quitté Lima c'était le paradis j'ai pris une année sabbatique , contre la volonté de mes parents qui voulais que je fasse comme Quinn c'est a dire partir a Los Angeles puis allée a Yale mais j'étais loin d'être aussi intelligente qu'elle j'ai a peine eu mon diplôme ,j'ai même failli ne pas l'avoir tellement je ne faisait rien au lycée même mes parents n'y croyais pas j'étais leur échec ma mère pleurais tout le temps car tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était sortir les soirées boire et tout **,dit elle en reniflant puis Finn lui passa un mouchoir lui souris en guise de merci ,puis continua **Bref , avec un pote Sébastien on est partie a New York après il ma présenté a son grand frère qui possédait un bar , Jessie St James il ma embauché donc au début sa allait je travaillais au bar comme serveuse et c'est la qu'un jour il me présente a un client et son meilleur ami Brody Weston toute suite je me suis sentie fière et contente qu'un mec plus âgé s' intéressait a moi donc il m a proposait de boire un verre une fois puis deux de fil en aiguilles je sortais avec enfin c'est ce que je croyais , on a emménagé ensemble car je pensais que c'était sa l'amour mais en fait il se servait de moi dans notre appartement il organisait tout le temps des soirées et si je te dit que j'étais la moitié du temps dans les vappes que consciente de se que je faisais tu me croirait pas et bah c'est ce qu'il c'était passé , car en fait il me droguait c'était un dealer de drogue et moi comme une imbécile je l'ai suivi je vivais constamment enfermé dans l'appartement et il se faisait de l'argent sur mon dos car c'était comme si j'étais sa pute , il y avait un défilé de gars et je ne savais même pas ce que je faisait et si je ne faisait pas ce qu'il me disait il s'énervait et me frapper j'étais devenue son esclave sa propriété j'ai tout perdu , j'étais plus moi même et un jour j'ai réussi a m'enfuir pour te dire je ne sais même pas comment donc je me suis enfuie je suis partie chez une amie de ma mère Holly holiday elle m'a aidée et grâce a elle je suis dans la police et peu de temps après croyant que j'étais guérie je suis tombé enceinte et je savais que c'était de Brody mais je l'ai pas gardé j'ai avorté et sa a était très dur jamais de ma vie je me suis sentie tombé plus bas mais le plus dur c'est quand en même temps que mes études a l'école de police il a était arrête j'ai crut que j'étais guérie et que sa allais mais pas du tout ma vie au contraire était un vrai cauchemar en intégrant l 'équipe de Sue Sylvester j'ai suivit un entraînement intensive et je me suis battue et quand j'ai eu l'occasion de partir de New York je suis partie et je suis venue ici , voila pourquoi j'ai quitté New York il a trop de mauvais souvenirs dans cette ville et plus rien ne m'y retient . **Dit elle en finissant son récit en pleurant **Et depuis tout ce que je cherche c'est me vengée de cette enfoiré , pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et je me suis dit qu'en l'arrêtant moi même cette fois ci je pourrais bien assouvir ce désire de vengeance qui me ronge de l'intérieur depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais une de ses filles Finn , j'étais a leur place j'ai vécu la misère mon corps a subit les pires choses qu'on pouvait faire , **finit elle de dire en larmes .**

Tel était le secret honteux associé a son passé .Non pas le fait qu'elle ait été maltraitée mais qu'elle ait accepté cette situation dégradante et d'avoir laissé la situation se dégradé jusqu'à qu'elle soit obligé de se vendre pour obtenir de la drogue .Il lui arrivait de penser l'avoir en quelque sorte méritée .Encore maintenant , elle en éprouvait de la honte et se jugait parfois sale et d'une laideur repoussant.

Finn la prit dans ses bras ou elle y finit de pleurer tout en en la consolant .Il n'aura jamais pensée a ce qu'elle lui venait de lui raconter et sérieusement il en revenait pas

**Finn** : Tu sais tu n'est pas quelqu'un de faible car si c'était quelqu'un d'autre a ta place il n'aurait jamais eu le courage dont tu as fait preuve , Rachel franchement je t'admire tu as fait preuve d'un énorme courage bravo **dit il en lui embrassant le front**

**Rachel** : Non **protesta Rachel** j'ai eu perpétuellement peur qu'il me retrouve et qu'il se venge

**Finn** : c'est ça le courage . si tu n'avais pas eu peur , tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de courage .j'admire ce que tu as fait , **ajouta il en lui pressant affectueusement la main** je suis content que tu m'ai parlé .

Rachel détourna le se sentait épuisée.

**Rachel :** je n'aurais sans doute jamais dût te raconter tout ça , maintenant tu vas le raconter a tout le monde et je vais être suspendu **dit elle en recommençant a pleurer **

**Finn** : A ta place je ne m'en ferais pas .Tu auras tôt fait d'apprendre qu'en ce qui concerne les secrets je suis une tombe , l**ui dit il** viens ici **ajouta t'il en la prenant dans ses bras .**

Rachel était dans ses bras pour pleurer , elle aurait aimé rester dans cette position la pour toujours ,car en vérité elle venait juste de réaliser que Finn n'était pas complètement bête ou immature , elle se sentais bien en sa présence elle réalisé qu'il était quelqu'un de bien de compréhensif et a vrai dire a ce moment elle ressentais quelque chose pour lui , son cœur lui envoyer des signaux mais elle pensais qu'il était trop tôt pour les prendre au sérieux et décida de les ignorer.  
Réalisant qu'ils étaient un peu mal à l'aise il la libéra et s'asseye a côté d'elle tout en lui caressant le dos

**Finn** : tu vas mieux maintenant **lui dit il**

**Rachel** : Merci Finn **lui dit elle en souriant** je suis désolé pour mon comportement envers toi , c'est juste une habitude après le fiasco de Brody j'ai un peu tendance a repousser les mecs et être sur mes gardes **lui dit elle avec un faible sourire**

**Finn **: T'inquét c'est pas grave , je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller en boîte et sortir sa te rappeler l'autre imbécile et je te promets que si je l'arrête je ferrais en sorte qu'il prenne la peine maximale juste pour toi

**Rachel** : C'est gentille de ta part maintenant je comprend pourquoi Quinn t'aime comme un frère , tu est attachant .Je m'excuse pour mon geste a l'aéroport c'est vrai tu m 'a juste poussée même si je n'ai pas aimé car comment tu m'as traité ce qui n' était pas digne d'un gentleman ,mais bon j'aurai du me calmé c'est juste que j'ai un peu tendance a m'emporter un peu trop a cause de mon passée **lui dit elle** Et je m'excuse aussi pour ma mauvaise humeur et mon comportement c'est juste que j'ai un peu tendance a considérer tout les hommes d la mêmes manières depuis un certains temps **lui avoua t 'elle **

**Finn**: Non c'est moi qui m'excuse j'ai était un peu grossier avec toi a l'aéroport , toi tu t' est bien défendu **lui dit il** j'aurai peut être fait la même chose dans ton cas

**Rachel** : dit est ce que tu peux garder ce que je viens te dire a propos de mon passé , personne n'est au courant même pas mes parents et Quinn et j'espère que je vais pas le regretter de t'avoir confié sa Finn **lui dit elle en lui souriant**

**Finn** Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi **lui dit il avant d'ajouter** tu devrai sourire plus souvent tu sais , tu est belle **lui avoue t'il **C'est dommage que tu pleure pour quelqu'un qu'il ne mérite pas , surtout pour une tête de singe pareille car d'après Alfred Musset _« il est doux de pleurer , il est doux de sourire au souvenir des maux qu'on pourrait oublier » _et dans ton cas il vaut mieux sourire car ton sourire me va droit au cœur et illumine la pièce **lui dit il en lui caressant la joue pour lui essuyer ses larmes **

Rachel touché par son élan de romantisme ainsi que ses efforts pour la faire sourire et pour la réconforté elle ne lui répondit pas elle se contenta de le fixer et de lui sourire encore plus fort tout comme Finn , soudain il se pencha légèrement afin de l'embrasser car sur le coup il en avait tellement envie et il pouvait deviner par le regard qu'elle lui adressait qu'elle avait envie envie , elle aussi .Donc il se rapprocha de plus en plus, posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourie.  
Rachel avait le souffle coupé , il était tellement prés d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Finn sur elle et ses doigts qui caressaient ses lèvres la rendait folle et nerveuse car son parfum était si enivrant de plus son cœur battait a cent à l'heur .Et en réponse elle lui donna un sourire et il lui en redonnant un autre en la fixant.  
Mais le sourire qu'il lui donna lui fit fondre son cœur et l'intensité de son regard lui fit fondre son cœur et l'intensité de son regard la fit était tellement nerveuse et que subitement elle eu l'impression que la pièce tournait comme elle a laissé échapper ses mots suivants :

**Rachel** : tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux

Il écarquilla en réalisant ce qu'elle venait juste de dire puis lui répondit

**Finn **: je le veux

Sans même se rendre compte de la situation leurs têtes étaient penchés et leurs lèvres se touchaient et Rachel a fermé la distance très petite entre eux, en plaçant ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Finn , le reste du monde semblait ne pas exister .Son esprit était vide et elle ne pensait qu'au moment présent c'est à dire au baiser .De plus , jamais de sa vie elle n'avait senti un baiser aussi agréable comme celui la ; celui ci faisait frémir chaque partie de son corps et elle ne pensait pas qu'un simple baiser pouvait lui faire cette effet étranger et agréable a la fois. Finn semblait apprécier la situation , car rapidement il emballa ses bras autour de son cou en la serrant de plus en plus prés

Mais Rachel retrouvant ses esprits et surtout se rappela de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient , elle mit fin au baiser et se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner en courant presque laissant Finn , tout seul a sa place bouche bée et sans explication .

Les jours passèrent , toujours concentré sur l'affaire mais leur relation s'était a peu près améliorée d'un bon côté Rachel n'ignorait plus Finn et faisait l'effort de lui répondre et ne crier plus mais aussi mais d'un mauvais côté Rachel évitait de croisait le regard de Finn depuis leur baiser et qu'elle lui est révélée son passé il y avait une certaine tension entre eux Finn évite de faire des blagues et de parler de leur vie personnelle , il ne parlait que boulot .  
Mais aucun d'eux n'osait aborder le sujet du baiser même si séparément , le soir chez eux tout ce qui les obséder c'est de pensait a chacun d'eux .  
Finn quand a lui , il ne pensait plus qu'au baiser et comment les lèvres de Rachel étaient douces parfaites , bonnes ,ou pire encore elles étaient bien contre les siennes .La vérité il donnerait tout pour avoir la chance de les goûter et de les sentir sur les siennes , même si il avait tout essayé pour se calmer , car tout ce qu'il voulait faire depuis leur baiser c'est a chaque qu'il la voyait lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser mais il se contrôla ( enfin il essaya en ayant du mal ) , pour plusieurs raisons la première c'était une collègue et il y avait une règle générale au commissariat qui interdisait de sortir avec et entre membres du personnels , deuxièmement c' était la sœur de Quinn il n'avait pas le droit de s'en approcher sinon cela signifiait se confronter a Quinn Et Puck et il ne voulait pas d'histoire pour une histoire dont il est même pas sur qu'elle existe vu le comportement de Rachel après le baiser , il ne savait pas comment interpréter son départ précipité , si elle avait réellement des sentiments pour lui ou pas ou si ce baiser était juste un remerciement de sa part bref il était perdu .  
Du côté de Rachel , depuis le baiser , elle n'osait plus le regarder en face de peur qu'il remarqua ses sentiments qu'elle commençait a développer malgré elle .  
Rien qu'en pensant a cet instant il avait été tellement gentil et adorable envers elle a ce moment la qu'elle a voulu l'embrasser pour le remercier (enfin c'est ce dont elle essaye de se convaincre car au fond elle pourrait bien développer une attirance et un petit faible pour l'inspecteur Hudson ).

Bref malgré la présence des sentiments , nos deux héros se concentrèrent sur l'affaire plutôt que sur cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils étaient dessus et rien pas de traces pas d'indices Rachel commençait a désespérer et a perdre patience car pour elle c'était comme si Brody jouait avec ses nerfs et se moquer d'elle ce qui l'énervée et la mettait dans des colères noires ou elle elle finissait toujours par avoir des crises de larmes toutes seules dans son appart .

Bref la chance n'était pas du tout son côté et cela la rendait encore plus insupportable que d'habitude et Finn quand a lui il ne faisait que la soutenir moralement en lui disant de tenir bon et de pas perdre espoir , elle ne lui répondait pas et se contentait de lui seulement de lui sourire car elle reconnaissait qu'il faisait des efforts pour la soutenir même si tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire c'était de l'envoyer bouler mais elle se retenait et prenait sur elle même car elle souffrait vraiment de cette situation .

Mais un jour alors qu'elle se rendait faire des course , perdu dans ses pensées et concentré a tout en elle se cogna contre quelqu'un :

**Rachel **: Désolé monsieur je ne vous ait pas vu **dit elle au mystérieux inconnu qu'elle avait poussée sans faire exprès **

**Inconnu** : c'est pas grave **dit il en se levant sans la regarder** Rachel ? **Dit il**

**Rachel **:Ezra Fitz ? **dit elle en souriant au dénommé Ezra **

**Ezra **: Mon dieu , quelle agréable surprise , qu'est ce que tu fais ici a Los Angeles j'ai crut que tu était a New York avec Sébastien , qu'est ce que tu devient ? **Lui dit il tout contente de la revoir en lui faisant la bise**

Ezra Fitz était un de ses amis avec qui elle traînait au lycée .

**Rachel **: Comme tu vois je suis ici , j'étais un certain temps a New York puis je suis venue habité ici comme tu est au courant ma grand sœur habite ici donc je suis venue , et toi quoi de neuf tu as réussi tu as perçait dans la littérature tu as écrit le prochain best-seller de tout les temps après Harry Potter et Twlight ?

**Ezra :** tu t'en souviens encore de mes rêves , **dit il en souriant** bah écoute les temps sont durs et j'ai écrit quelque petites nouvelles mais on peut pas vivre éternellement de la littérature donc en même temps je travaille chez le grand frère de Séb ,tu te souvient de lui n'est ce pas ? **lui demanda t'il **

**Rachel **: ouais bien sur ,Jessie ST James pourquoi ? **demanda elle surprise et étonné a la fois**

**Ezra** : c'est sa , exactement , tient voilà l'adresse tu n'as qu'a passé un soir **lui dit il en lui tenant l'adresse du bar** , bon il faut que j'y aille ma copine **m'attend lui dit il** au fait sa fait plaisir de te revoir lui dit il en partant

**Rachel** : moi aussi **dit elle en souriant tout en tenant l'adresse contente car enfin elle avait une piste un petite espoir .**

De retour chez elle , elle se mit a regarder l'adresse attentivement ,tout en réfléchissant : Jessie et Brody était meilleur ami ils étaient ensemble a New York et comme par hasard ils étaient encore tout les deux a Los Angeles , elle se mit a réfléchir puis en conclut une chose , une visite a Jessie ST James s'impose et vite fait si elle voulait retrouver Brody .  
Sans réfléchir, elle s'habilla et se prépara a revoir Jessie ST James après toutes ces années mais sans dire un mot a Finn de cela bien sur car pour lui elle devait rentrer chez elle et se reposer et en plus ce jour la elle avait pris sa journée .

**Le soir même dans le bar de Jessie :**  
En entrant dans le bar , elle était un peu stressé et nerveuse car c'était la première fois qu 'elle allait ou approcher un bar depuis longtemps bref elle était mal a l'aise au début et regardé les environs , comme ci elle était dans un musée et qu'elle admirait les galeries car cet endroit ne lui rappelait que des mauvais souvenirs , c'était dans un bar ou elle avait rencontré Brody pour la première fois la ou elle l'avait embrassé , la ou elle l'avait sniffé de la drogue pour la première fois , bref c'était dans un bar ou son cauchemar avait commencé .  
Elle se dirigeait vers le bar tout en regardant autour d'elle en cherchant Ezra ou Jessie , elle commanda un verre puis se plongea dans ses souvenirs , elle repensa au dernière jour qu'elle avait vu Jessie et ce qu'elle lui avait dit :

**Flashback :**

**5 ans plus tôt :**

_Rachel Berry vivait avec son copain Brody Weston , elle venait d'avoir 19 ans elle avait un job de serveuse au bar du frère de son meilleur ami ._  
_Ce matin , elle était dans un cet état ,elle venait juste de se disputer encore avec son copain car celui ci ne voulait plus qu'elle travaille au bar car il était trop jaloux même si elle avait besoin de l 'argent qu'elle gagnait au bar pour pouvoir se payer la drogue dont elle était malheureusement besoin pour allait mieux ._  
_Donc ce matin elle allait démissionner car Brody lui avait dit de choisir entre elle ou son travaille et bien sur pour Rachel il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse tombe Brody ce n'était pas envisageable car il la mettait en confiance et lui donnait le courage d'avancer ' en fin c'est ce qu'une Rachel naïve pensait )et en plus il la rendait spéciale._

_Ce matin en arrivant au bar , elle cria partout en demandant après Jessie et quand celui ci arriva finalement_

_**Jessie **__: Qu'est ce que tu veux Berry ? Tu te sent bien , c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?_

_**Rachel**__ : je veux que tu me paye ce que tu me dois moi je me casse ton bar pourri , j'en ai marre de travailler ici ?_

_**Jessie**__ : quoi ?_

_**Rachel **__: tu m'as bien entendue , tu m'utilise ,toi et ton frère et vous faites des profits sur mon dos alors soit tu me paye le double soit je me casse d'ici okay , ?_

_**Jessie :**__Tu te sent bien Berry , je te signale que je t'ai embauché juste parce que tu étais un amie a mon petit frère et si tu pense que c'est grâce a toi que sa marche je ne n'ait pas besoin de toi du tout tu peux partir maintenant personne vas te retenir on verras bien si demain ou après demain tu ne reviendras me supplier car tu seras a la rue ._

_**Rachel**__ : je n'ai pas besoin de toi , Brody a dit qu'il seras toujours la pour moi et qu'il ne m'abandonneras pas lui , car il m'aime et il tient a moi __**lui dit elle**_

_**Jessie**__ : c'est ce qu'il t'as dit , non je parie que c'est lui qui t'as dit de démissionner d'ici pour que tu soit plus a son service , et qu'il profite de toi __**lui dit il en se moquant d'elle**_

_**Rachel **__: Bah il as raison lui au moins il pense a mon bien être et veut m'éviter de me faire avoir et de me faire exploiter_

_Jessie rigola de la naïveté de Rachel pour avoir crut Brody_

_**Jessie **__: Tu croit vraiment qu'il veut ton bien ,ce mec ?_

_Rachel s'énerva car elle détestait quand on disait du mal de Brody_

_**Rachel **__: oui il veut que je réussi dans la vie et c'est pour sa que je le crois et que je lui fait une confiance totale et aveugle et comment tu ose le remettre en question alors que tu est son meilleur ami avant tout afin tu est censé l'être ? __**Lui dit elle hors d'elle**_

_**Jessie **__: justement c'est mon meilleur ami je le connais plus que n'importe qui c'est pour ça que je te conseille de t'éloigne de lui , il ne veut pas ton bien , écoute moi Rachel tu est une fille bien et éloigne de lui il est pas celui que tu penses c'est un monstre ,il veut juste profiter de toi et de ta naïveté et de ta jeunesse , attention tu vas le regretter_

**Rachel :** _J'ai vraiment marre de tes conseils , a la noix donne moi mon argent et laisse moi , il m'as prévenu que tu dirais sa tu ne peux pas comprendre toi , moi j'ai besoin de lui sans lui je ne serais rien c'est grâce a lui si j'ai trouvé tout ce que j'ai , il ma fait découvrir un coté de la vie que je ne connaissait pas et que la vie a New York est plus cool que je le pensais, toi depuis le début tu n'as fait que me traînais dans la boue et exploiter pour attirer de la clientèle , lui il ma montré une vie plus agréable que celle de la misère ou vous m'avez entraîné toi et ton idiot de frère je vous déteste __**lui dit elle**_

_**Jessie **__: d'accord , merci beaucoup Rachel pour tout ce que je t'ai fait , j'ai juste fait en sorte que tu est un toit , que tu sois logé , nourrit et en plus de sa je t'ai donné un travaille c'est ma récompense pour t'avoir aidée alors que je n'était pas obligé quand tu est venue de ton petit patelin sans rien complètement perdue et sans toit ni rien , va rejoindre ton Brody , vas y lui il est dans le vrai __**lui dit il dégoûté en lui comptant son argent**__ Mais sache juste une chose le jour ou tu te réveilleras de ce cauchemar ou pire si il ne veut plus de toi ne vient pas me voir en pleurant frapper a ma porte car sache que je ne suis plus ton ami la Rachel Berry que je connaissait mon amie est morte et ne cherche plus a me contacte moi et mon frère car après sa , on veut plus te voir ni entendre parler de toi , mais regarde toi dans un miroir tu est qui , tu n'est personne juste une salope de plus pour Brody vas dégage de mon bar __**lui dit il finalement en lui jetant l'argent**_

**Fin du Flashback**

Voila la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Jessie , il avait raison mais quand elle s'en est rendue compte c'était trop tard pour elle et c'est ce qu'il lui faisait du mal car elle la pas crut ainsi que tout le monde , elle a préféré ce salop de Brody a Jessie qui était gentil avec elle , l'avait accueillie chez lui nourrit et tout a son arrivé a New York .Jamais elle ne pourras oublié cette peine car elle avait eu un comportement ignoble envers les gens qu'elle aimait et qui lui voulait du bien mais ce n'était pas de sa faute car elle était droguée et manipulée par Brody .

Elle était la assise en buvant tout en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Jessie et leur dispute ,quand soudain une voix la fit reprendre ses esprits :

**inconnu** : voyons qui voilà Rachel Berry , qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mon respectable établissement , je te manque tellement que tu m'as suivit jusqu'à Los Angeles , laisse moi deviner tu est venu car tu as besoin de mon aide , tu cherche encore un boulot car Brody ta laissé tomber ?

Elle se retourna et vit personne d'autre que Jessie st James dans un costume assez élégant , il n 'avait beaucoup changé il avait beaucoup maigrit et arborait un beau sourire et ses cheveux étaient moins bouclés en fait ils était lisse maintenant , elle l'avait a peine reconnu si ce n'est pas grâce a sa belle voix :

**Rachel **: Bonjour a toi aussi Jessie St James **lui dit elle en lui souriant** comment ça va ?

**Jessie** : Très bien , c'est plutôt a toi de te demander sa , **lui dit il**

**Rachel** : je vais très bien merci , alors comme sa tu est a LA , maintenant j'ai crut que New York c'était ta seule maison **lui demanda t'elle**

**Jessie **: ouais mais , on peut avançais dans la vie quand on est ambitieux et qu on a des amis sur qui compter et surtout qui ne nous laisse pas tomber .Et toi tu deviens quoi ?,

**Rachel** : J'ai avançait dans la vie **lui dit elle** t'est au courant pour Brody ?

**Jessie **: ouais il a était arrêté a New York , les flics sont venu m'interroger si j'étais au courant de quelque chose mais j'ai nié et avec Seb on ta cherché mais on ta pas trouvé juste après ,on s'est inquiétait tu sais même si la dernière fois tu m'as blesser par tes paroles , je savais que tu devais souffrir et en plus Sébastien a comme même insister que je parte a ta recherche car tu connais mon petit frère il t'aimait il avait réellement un faible pour toi donc voilà quoi et en plus tu n'étais pas dans ton état normale a ce moment la .

**Rachel** : Désolé , les gars mais en faite quand je me suis réveille de ce cauchemar j'avais honte de moi et je suis parti chez une amie de ma mère et c'est la bas que je suis resté jusqu'à que je vienne a LA , je ne voulais pas faire genre en revenant te voir toi et Sébastien car j'étais pas fière de mon comportement et en plus a l'époque j'ai dit des choses horribles .je te promets que le regrette et que tu peux te foutre de moi pour pas t'avoir crut mais il a pas un jour ou je m'en veux a moi même d'avoir réagit comme sa , et en plus je sais que sa se fait pas mais je t'ai détesté car c'est toi qui me la présenté et je me suis dit que c'était ta faute mais en fait je peux m'en prendre qu'a moi car toi tu m'as prévenue et moi je t'ai crié dessus et dit des choses horribles donc excuse moi , je te demande ton pardon **lui dit elle**

**Jessie** : Excuse acceptée , **lui dit il** je te demande pardon aussi je n aurais jamais du te le présenter j'ai vraiment crut qu'il t'aimait comme il dit et continue de te le dire **dit il avant de boire** mais bon on n'est pas parfait même son meilleur ami on le connaît pas assez **dit il**

La Rachel , faillit s'étouffer en entendant Jessie , il parlait comme si il était encore en contacte avec lui

**Rachel** : pas grave sa m'apprendra a sortir avec des gens plus âgée que moi aussi **lui dit elle avant d'ajouter **et si tu veux vraiment t'excuser aide moi a le retrouver **lui dit elle finalement**

**Jessie** : Pardon ? A le retrouver j'ai crut que ...**.dit il en la regardant** Tu est au courant de son évasion **dit il en faisant les yeux ronds étonné**

Rachel savait que dit Jessie serait au courant de quelque chose et qu'il lui serait d'une grande utilité

**Rachel **: ouais **lui dit elle**

**Jessie** : c..c..comment ? **Dit il en tremblant**

Rachel lui montra discrètement son badge de police

**Jessie**:tu ..tu ..tu est venu m'arr arrêter **dit il en prenant peur**

**Rachel **: Ouais si tu ne coopère pas , je serais bien obligé car tu cache un criminelle en fuite et je peux te dire que tu peux en prendre pour longtemps pour complicité et sa va dans les 5 -7 ans ,alors tu dis quoi ?

Jessie la regardait il arrivait pas a réaliser qu'elle était devenue policière et qu'elle était sur le point de l'arrêter .

**Jessie **: d'accord **dit il finalement après une minute de silence** ,je vais t'aider et t'indiquer ou il se cache f**init il par avouer a Rachel qui souriait toute contente d'avoir ****enfin obtenu ce qu'elle voulait même si c'était illégale car elle n'avait pas en mission (enfin en uniforme et tout et obtenue l'autorisation de son supérieur et du capitaine ) elle jouait ****avec le feu la , mais elle savait que le jeu en valait la chandelle après tout car elle savait qu'elle était proche de son but et ne pensait qu'a sa** Mais il faut que tu saches les raisons avant que je te le disse et croit moi je suis pas fière de sa du tout et quand je t'ai que c'était de ma faute en réalité c'est uniquement moi qui suis fautif de ton malheur toi tu est juste une victime dans tout ça , **finit il par ajouter ,**

**Rachel** : Comment sa ,Explique toi Jessie ? **Lui dit elle**

**Jessie **: En fait , Je l'ai en quelque sorte aidée avec toi a l'époque **dit il** je lui ai parlé de toi quand tu est arrivé a New York je lui ait dit que tu est qu'une petite campagnarde naïve qu'on pouvait facilement manipuler donc il a tenu a ce qu'il fasse ta connaissance et puis après il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé mais j'ai eu mauvaise conscience et j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher d'arrêter tout et j'ai même essayer avec toi mais il a rien voulu savoir tout comme toi .Après je m'en suis voulue quand les flics l'ont arreté et pour me pardonner je t'ai cherché même lui ne voulait pas me dire ou tu était passée il s'est foutue de ma gueule en disant que c'était trop tard pour se racheter et après je suis partie de New York car je pouvais pas vivre avec cette culpabilité et j'ai recommencé ma vie ici mais il est arrive , il ma retrouvé j'ai pris peur **dit il** il m'a menacé il m'a dit que tu étais morte et que c 'était de ma faute et que je devais absolument l'aidé sinon il allais dire au policier que j'étais son complice et donc je l'ai aidé contre moi **,dit il en pleurant**

Rachel le regardé puis le gifla de toute ses forces avant d'ajouter hors d'elle :

**Rachel **: Tu est vraiment qu'un connard Jessie moi qui te croyais mon ami et je m'en suit voulue toutes ces années de la manière dont je t'ai jeté mais en faite tu n'est qu'un moins que rien , un imbécile , **lui dit elle en colère** donne moi son adresse ou je te jure que ce soir tu dors au poste et je ferrais en sorte que tu obtienne la même peine que Brody **dit elle**

**Jessie** : O..ok **dit il en sortant une feuille avec l'adresse dessus** je te conseille pas d'aller toute seule pour le retrouver

**Rachel** : Pas de merci **dit elle en lui arrachant l'adresse et la rangea dans son sac et s'apprêta a partir mais celui la retena par l'épaule en ignorant son conseille**

**Jessie** : je suis vraiment désolé , est ce que tu peux me pardonner je m'en veut tellement **dit il toujours les yeux pleines de larmes** Je ferrais ce que tu veux je peux même me dénoncer a la police je ne supporte plus la personne que j'étais a l époque et en plus j'ai vraiment changé

Rachel le regarda , au fond d'elle elle avait de la peine et voulait lui pardonner mais elle ne pouvait pas , tout sa c'était sa faute

**Rachel **: je suis désolé je peux pas , sa me fait de la peine de voir une personne que je considère comme une ami , un frère me trahir de la sorte en me plantant un couteau derrière le dos , fait ce que ta conscience te dit de faire juste la je peux vraiment pas , **lui dit elle ne lui tournant le dos et quitta le bar**

**Le lendemain matin :**

**Point de vue de Finn :**

En arrivant ce matin la , Finn ne se doutait pas des évènements de cette journée et comment elle allait se dérouler et pensait que c'était une journée comme les autres ou il devait allait au bureau et comme d'habitude passait une journée tranquille a la recherche encore de preuves et tout dans l'affaire Weston .

Bref , en arrivant il salua Sam , Mike et resta un peu a discuter avec eux le tout en attendant Rachel qu'il n'avait pas encore vu .Donc en passant devant Emma Pilsbury a l'accueille pour signer sa décharge de présence ( système selon laquelle chaque membre du commissariat devait signaler s présence en signant un petit registre situé a l'accueille et dont Emma s'occupait ) en arrivant il remarqua sue Rachel avait signer donc qu'elle était déjà arriver

**Finn** : l'officier Berry est déjà arrivé ? **demanda t'il a Emma**

**Emma **: oui elle avait un rendez vous avec le capitaine , d'ailleurs **lui dit elle** le capitaine Schuester m'as demandé de te prévenir d'aller directement le voir , je croit qu'il quelque chose a vous dire concernant l'affaire sa fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont la dedans **lui dit elle en montrant le bureau**

**Finn**: ok merci Emma a plus **lui dit il en se dirigeant curieux de voir ce que voulait le capitaine**

Finn frappa , puis entra la porte du bureau et découvrit Rachel et Capitaine Schuester en pleine conversation

**Finn** : Hum hum **dit il** capitaine vous m'avez demander ?

**Capitaine Schuester **: ah inspecteur Hudson on vous attendez , aller entrer **dit celui ci**

Finn entra et s'essaya

**Finn**:Bonjour Officier Berry **lui dit elle en la regardant elle avait l'air plus reposé et plus souriante**

**Rachel :** bonjour inspecteur Hudson **lui répondit elle a son tour**

**Finn** donc capitaine vous voulez me voir , du nouveau ? **demanda t'il **

**Capitaine Schuester** : si on veut , l'officier Berry ma exposé une théorie que je trouve tout a fait logique , voilà comme nous avons affaire a un homme qui s'intéresse essentiellement aux jeune filles dans le but de les tromper et de profiter de leur innocence a des fins malhonnêtes et physiques , nous pensons qu'il traînerai souvent dans les bars donc **dit il en regardant Finn dans l'espoir que celui ci devine puis Rachel**

Finn le regarda le regard vide

**Finn **: donc ? **dit il en regardant Rachel qui souriait**

**Finn** :Non **cria t 'il en devinant l'idée de Rache**l Je refuse

**Rachel** : pardon ? **demanda t elle calmement**

**Finn** : comment tu as entendu je refuse que tu aille pour jouer les appât c'est trop dangereux , franchement capitaine vous pouvez même pas penser a sa c'est de la folie

**Rachel **: je te demande pas ton autorisation la , c'est la seule solution si on veut l'arrêter **lui dit elle**

**Capitaine** : je reconnais que c'est un peu dangereux mais elle seras armé et protégé et en plus j'ai confiance en les capacités défense de l'officier Berry

**Finn :** Mais Tu ... **dit il a Rachel avant que celle ci l'interrompt en lui laissant un regard noir tout en rangeant ses affaires et s'apprêtant a sortir**

**Rachel** : De toute façon j' ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction c'est bon tout est prévu avec le capitaine qui m'en as donné l'ordre je commence ce soir et je peux te rappeler avant que tu lâche encore une stupidité de ton genre , je suis ceinture noire de karaté donc si ce Brody ou Tobby machin chose tente quelque chose avec moi je l'envoie dans les roses et toi aussi si tu te tient sur mon chemin **dit elle a Finn puis se retourna vers le capitaine** Je vais rentrer pour me changer et je commence mon infiltration ce soir capitaine vous pouvez conter sur moi **dit au capitaine Schuester**

**Capitaine Schuester** : entendue Officier Berry et dés que vous avez récupérer la victime vous nous envoyer le signal a l'équipe et on sera la aussitôt que les choses deviennent trop dangereuses

**Rachel** : Entendue , capitaine puis je disposer ?Il faut que je rentre chez moi me préparer **lui dit elle**

**Capitaine** : vous pouvez disposer , bonne chance officier Berry je compte sur vous

Sur ce Rachel sortit du bureau du capitaine suivit de Finn qui n'était pas très content de la tournure des choses et surtout du fait que Rachel serve d'appât compte tenu de son passé et des raisons pour laquelle elle s'était proposé pour servir d'âppat.

**Dans leur bureau :**

Tandis que Rachel rangeai ses affaires (ses dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau) Finn la regardait toujours en train de faire la tête rien qu"en pensant dans quel situation elle s'était mise , aller revoir Brody contenu de son passé , finn pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée car elle pouvait faire une connerie rien qu'en le voyant et d'un autre côté il pensait qu'elle n'était pas prête du tout a lui faire face et il avait peur que Brody profite d'elle encore une deuxième fois même si elle se disait qu'elle était plus que prête a l'affronter et en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour pour toute il avait peur qu'elle est un moment de faiblesse et qu'elle cède a la tentation et replongea dans le cauchemar, ou pire encore que ce Brody décide de se venger d'elle en lui faisant du mal.  
Finn devait agir il devait informer le capitaine de la relation qu'entretenait Rachel et Brody et ainsi annuler sa mission avant qu'il en soit trop tard mais cela signifiait qu'il allait la trahir , il était face a un gros dilemme la , certes il voulait la protéger car il aimait bien et tout mais d'un côté avant même qu'il ait rien eu de concret (a part le baiser ) il risquait de la perdre si elle était au courant de sa trahison .Bref il était mais perdu , tout en pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête , Rachel toujours a son bureau le fit sortir de sa reverie :

**Rachel** : je sais a quoi tu pense **lui dit elle **

**Finn** : tu sais lire dans les esprits maintenant , je pense a quoi alors ?

**Rachel** : tu te demande si tu dois informe le capitaine de mon secret comme sa je serais suspendu de cette mission définitivement comme sa je pourrais pas me venger

**Finn** : non , non pas du tout **ment il **

**Rachel :** peut importe, Finn sache juste c'est la chance de ma vie de me venger et je ne permettrais pas qu'on me mette des bâtons dans les roues quand je veux entreprendre quelque chose et si tu me trahis je ne te le pardonnerai jamais et que même si je suis suspendu je trouverai un moyen de me venger compris **lui dit elle déterminé **

**Finn** : mais Rachel ,je peux l'arrêter pour toi c'est tout ce que tu veux non ,qu'il soit arrêter mais ce que tu fais est trop dangereux lui dit il en essayant de la raisonner d'abandonner son idée de servir d'appât

**Rachel** : Non , si toi ou qui que soit d'autre l'arrête je ne serais pas venger et personne a part moi ne peux l'arrêter , s'il te plait Finn fait sa pour moi , garde mon secret pour toi ne le dit pas au capitaine sa représente tellement pour moi cette affaire ,dit elle les larmes aux yeux Ne me fait pas regretter de te l'avoir confié et de t'avoir fait confiance ; sa me fait mal tu sais de pas en parlé aux gens que j'aime mais toi , j'ai sut que je pouvais te faire confiance alors s'il te plait je te le demande comme une faveur en tant qu'ami et collègue **lui demanda t'elle les larmes aux yeux **

la vérité c'est que Finn a ce moment la était touché , tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'est la prendre dans ses bras la rassuré et l'embrasser et lui dire qu'il est la pour elle et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour tout ce qu'elle voulait faire et qu'il comprenait son désir de venger car lui tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'est battre a mort ce salop , ce bâtard pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait .Mais il resta la sur place et se contenta d'acquises la tête .

**Finn** : oui **dit il **

**Rachel**: Merci beaucoup **dit elle en essuyant ses larmes et en allant prendre son manteau et rentra chez elle sans se retourner en laissant Finn seul au bureau .**

Finn rejeta un coup d'oeil et la vit sortir du commissariat avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de sortir du bureau a son touret alla au bureau du capitaine Schuester , ou il entra sans frapper :

**Finn** : Est ce qu'excuser moi d'entrer sans frapper mais il faut absolument que je vous parle de l'officier Berry ?**dit il sans réfléchir **

le capitaine Schuester le regarda bouche bée

**Capitaine Schuester** : oui bien sur allez y , je vous en prie **lui dit il **

**Dans l'appartement de Rachel Berry a 15 h00 :**

**Point de vue de Rachel :**

sa y est elle était presque arrivé a son but initiale maintenant , elle avait réussi a convaincre le capitaine et Finn (même si elle s'en foutait et se méfier de lui d'où son petit numéro de la petite fille de toute a l'heure au commissariat ) elle avait le champ libre et en plus légalement que demander de plus .  
Elle était arrivé a la phase finale , la confrontation avec Brody , rien sue d'y penser elle en avait des frissons et elle était excité a la fois plus rien ne peut l'en empêcher elle était déterminer (enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait ).  
Bref tout cherchant parmi ses vêtements elle cherchait la tenue idéal pour Brody car bien sur elle comptait a minimum bien s'habiller pour le revoir et lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'elle n'était avant mais qu'a présent elle une jeune femme qui n'avait peur de personne a part de son ombre .  
Tout en cherchant , la sonnerie retentit ,elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Quinn , qui avait l'air pas très contente :

**Rachel** : coucou Quinn **lui dit elle avec le sourire**

**Quinn** : Je suis au courant **lui dit celle ci très en colère**

**Rachel** : Pardon , tu est au courant c'est bien mais de quoi **dit celle ci prête a nier si par hasard Finn l'aurait mise au courant**

Quinn : De la mission que tu vas faire mais tu es folle Rachel c'est dangereux je t'interdis de la faire **lui dit elle en colère**

**Rachel **: pardon c 'est mon travaille d'ailleurs qui ta mis au courant je parie que c'est Finn qui est venu faire la balance s'il croit qu'il va m'arrêter en t'envoyant il se met le doigt dans l'œil **lui dit elle en retournant dans sa chambre en colère**

Quinn la suivit

**Quinn :** Peu importe qui me la dit , on s'en fout c'est de la folie Rachel tu ne peux pas y aller l**ui dit elle d'un air autoritaire**

Rachel était en colère la Quinn recommençait a agir comme si elle était sa mère et lui donnait encore des ordres et décida de l'ignorait pour pas s'énerver contre celle ci

**Quinn** : tu n'est plus une gamine Rachel , cette fois ci tu dois m'écouter c'est sérieux je vais aller parler a William Schuester pour qu'il te retire de cette affaire c'est de la pure folie il est complètement malade de te laisser faire sa **dit celle ci en prenant son sac en voulant partir**

Mais Rachel fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui barra la route et la retena par le bras et n'en pouvait plus que Quinn intervienne tout le temps dans ces affaires craqua :

**Rachel** : Je te l'interdis ,tu n'as aucun droit de faire sa , je te signale que tu n'est pas ma mère Quinn , ceci est mon boulot et je dois le faire j'ai envie de le faire d'accord , pour une fois de ma vie je veux faire quelque chose que les gens vont me reconnaître et je ne suis plus dans ton ombre alors lâche moi d'accord , tu sais quoi j'ai toujours était jalouse de toi **ajouta t'elle dans la foulée énervée** Tu as toujours eu toute l'attention des parents et des gens a Lima tu est Quinn la fille qui as tout réussit et moi face a toi je ne vaut rien c'est a peine si on me sourie , je suis juste Rachel la délinquante .J'ai rien a perdre cette fois ci , j'ai déjà perdu mes parents qui m'ont toujours considérer comme la fille raté , qui n'as rien **dit elle en larmes** j'ai toujours vécu dans ton ombre même quand tu étais a LA , maman pleurais tout le temps je n'étais même pas capable d'avoir mon diplôme et de remplacer sa chère Quinn mais sa n'était que de pire en pire quand tu étais marié et quand tu as eu Beth , moi en face j'étais que de la merde je n'avais même pas une personne qui m'aimais , et avec qui je pourrais m'installer et j'avais pas de petite enfants pour les parents j ai rien a perdre , je préfère aller mourir dans une mission que de vivre et de continuer a admirer cette foutue vie que je vie mon travaille et ma seule satisfaction et sans sa je ne suis rien **lui dit elle** il faut que tu comprenne Quinn je n'aurai jamais cette vie celle d'une mère de famille avec mari .Donc laisse moi faire la seule chose que je sais faire et que je peux faire .Pour une fois ne te met pas sur ma route car avec ou sans ton approbation je le ferais , je suis désolé mais je me suis juré que je la ferais car pour moi c'est plus qu'une mission normale j'espère que tu comprenne mais personne ne m' en empêchera **lui dit elle**

Suit a sa Quinn sorti de l'appartement en laissant une Rachel énervé ,elle s'assit et se mit a pleurer toute seule après cette dispute c'était pas de sa faute si elle venait de blessé Quinn celle ci l'avait poussée a bout elle avait essayé de se retenir mais comme d'habitude l'attitude trop protectrice de Quinn l'énervait.  
Après ce moment d'interruption elle retourna prendre ces affaires , rangea son arme et décida de mettre sa robe décolleté rouge s'apprêtant a s'habiller quelqu'un re sonna a la porte  
croyant que c'était Quinn de nouveau la jeune fille ouvrit la porte en criant

**Rachel** : Qu'est ce que tu veux encore **cria celle ci**

Alors que c'était Blaine Anderson

**Blaine** : oulala ,t'est en colère la **lui dit il**

**Rachel** : Désolé j ai crut que c'était ma sœur , on s'est disputé , ça va qu'est ce qui t emmène ? **Lui demanda t elle tout en l'autorisant a rentre**

Puis lui fit signe de rentrer  
Elle vit que Blaine était nerveux tout en s'asseyant en face de Rachel sur son canapé

**Blaine **: je sais pas si sa va te plaire , mais j ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi **lui dit il en lui tendant un papier qu'elle ****accepta**

Tout en lisant chaque mot et chaque lettre de la feuille Rachel n'en croyait pas ses yeux et n'en revenait pas , elle n'arrivait pas y croire car en effet c'était un mandat de la part du capitaine Schuester dans lequel il ordonnait sa suspension de la mission et en plus de sa elle devait remettre son arme de service et son badge a l'officier qu'il lui la donnait c'est a dire Blaine

**Rache**l : c'est une blague j' espère , il peut pas me faire sa dit elle a Blaine c'est impossible

**Blaine **: désolé , je n'y peux rien

**Rachel **: tu est sur que c'est adressé a moi **demanda t elle alors que sur le mandat il avait bien marqué « officier Berry »**

**Blaine** : j'en ai bien peur , est ce que tu peux me remettre ton arme et ton badge s'il te plaît ?

**Rachel**:Non , j'ai pas envie il faut que je sache la raison de ce changement d'avis **dit elle encore plus énervé car c'était pas possible pour Rachel**

**Blaine** : Écoute entre ami , je peux te dire que je crois que c'est l'inspecteur Hudson juste après ton départ je l'ai vu rentré dans le bureau du capitaine je ne sais pas ce qui lui as dit mais je crois que c'est quelque chose de grave car après le capitaine a toute suite demandé a ce qu'un mandat soit demandé pour ta suspension je crois qu'il faut que tu aille parler avec l'inspecteur **lui dit il en tendant sa main pour pouvoir récupéré l'arme et le badge de Rachel**

Cette soudaine prise de conscience la laissa sans voix , tandis qu'elle lançait un regard a Blaine désespéré , Finn ...son soi disant collègue ami qui voulait l'aider a se venger qui l'avait réconforté et tout ...l'avait trahi , comment c'était possible .  
Rachel savait très bien ce que Finn avait dit au capitaine il l'avait trahit , il ne lui restait plus qu'allait le trouver et se venger il venait juste de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas et elle finit bien sure par donner son arme et badge a Blaine a contre cœur , puis celui ci sortit de l'appartement en laissant une Rachel encore plus en colère que précédemment elle en voulait tellement a Finn .  
Après quelque minutes de réflexions elle eut une idée , elle rangea les vêtements qu'elle avait prévu de mettre pour aller voir (c'est a dire sa robe rouge décolleté ) dans son sac puis sortie de son appartement et alla voir Finn pour lui montrer de quoi elle était capable si , une fois lui avait pas suffit de l'avoir sous estimer qu'il lui avait voulu une épaule presque cassée cette fois ci elle allait lui casser pour de vrai elle lui montrer de quoi Rachel Berry se chauffait quand on se mettait a travers de son chemin .

**Point de vue de Finn :**  
A 16 h 30 :

Finn était rentré chez lui , il se sentait mal de ce qu'il avait fait , il avait trahi Rachel En effet , il était parti voir le capitaine Schuester juste après le départ de Rachel car il avait peur pour elle , il ne voulait pas la couvrir car c'était une mission dangereuse mais maintenant il regrettait et il avait des regrets car connaissant les raisons de Rachel c'était normale mais maintenant il était mal très mal . Il s'en voulait terriblement et tous ce qu'il voulait c'était surtout de pas penser a son action dont il n'était pas fière du tout et il savait qu'il avait perdu Rachel donc après avoir parler au capitaine il rentra chez lui ou il avait la mauvaise surprise de rencontrer Santana Lopez qui l'attendait qui tombait mal car Finn ne voulait pas tout la voir en effet sa faisait quelque temps ou il ne l'appelais trop occupé a penser a Rachel, qu'il l'obséder .

**Point de vue de Rachel**  
A 17 H 00 :

Enfin elle venait d'arriver dans l'appartement de Finn qui était situé très loin du sien après une demi heure de route avec son sac ou elle avait rangé ses vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait prévu car elle portait seulement un chemisier blanc et un short car il faisait chaud et en plus elle avait pas eut le temps de se changer avec une seule idée en tête se venger de Finn et s'expliquer avec lui bref elle monta les escaliers qui montait a l'appartement de Finn .  
Arrivé devant son appartement elle vit une une jeune femme avec des cheveux noirs et un air hispanique , Santana (qu'elle avait déjà rencontré auparavant car elle venait souvent voir Quinn en plus tout le monde connaissait sa relation avec Finn qu'il était des amis amélioré ) , sortir de l'appartement assez énervé en train de parler en espagnole , plutôt d'insulter et quand celle ci vit Rachel elle lui fit un regard noir puis s'en alla sans lui adresser un mot .  
Rachel la regarda étonné de la réaction de la dénommé Santana qu'elle n'aimait pas trop en passant, puis décida de laisser tomber et se re concentra sur le but de sa visite ,.  
Arrivant a la hauteur de la porte voulant frapper elle remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermé et décida donc de rentrer sans frapper et se dirige vers le salon en se guidant du son de la télévision et trouva Finn allongé sur son canapé une bière a la main sans même la remarquer.  
Il portait un short et un t-shirt banc , Rachel le regarda il était tellement sexy , que tout ce qu 'elle avait envie sur le moment c'était lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser et de le sentir contre elle , il était sexy aussi qu'elle en oublia pendant un bref instant sa colère contre mais reprit ses esprits et signala sa présence :

**Rachel** : Tu sais que n'importe qui pourrait entrer chez toi ? **Lui dit elle**

Finn faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière en la remarquant pour la première fois puis se leva

**Finn **: Comme toi par exemple on ta pas appris a frapper avant d'entre chez les gens , sa s'appelle infraction de domicile **lui dit il en se levant et en allant dans sa cuisine**

**Rachel :** oh monsieur l'inspecteur me parle des droits , et est ce que vous savez« garder un secret » quand une amie vous en confie un et qui vous demande de le garder et toi tu .. **dit en s'interrompant car elle venait de remarquer qu'il l'écouter pas et qu'il lui tourner le dos avant de d'ajouter** peux tu me regarder quand je parle s'il te plaît c'est très malpolie de ... **dit elle en s'étouffant avec son dernier mot car il venait de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en la planquant contre le frigo avant de la relâcher mais elle ne résista pas au contraire elle lui avait répondu , la regarda puis sorti de la cuisine trop mal a l'aise .**

Juste après la fin du baiser Rachel était bouche bée et resta la , en train d'essayer de retrouver ses esprits et de se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas Finn venait juste de l 'embrasser la dans la cuisine , et qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé mais au contraire tout son corps semblait demander plus et en plus elle avait éprouvé des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvé avec aucun homme avec qui elle a était c'était a la fois excitant mais aussi bizarre .

**Point de vue de Finn **:

Finn mal a l'aise mit fin au baiser , et sorti en laissant Rachel bouche bée .Il était revenu dans le salon pour tenter de trouver une réponse a fournir a Rachel mais le problème c'est que lui même il n'en avait aucune idée pourquoi il l'avait embrassé elle était la debout , sa devait être la chaleur ou plutôt sa tenue sexy (mini short et sa chemise blanche transparente qui laissait voir ses formes et surtout ses seins ) .  
Bref , maintenant qu'il l'avait fait certes il ne le regrettait pas mais il redoutait la réaction de Rachel .  
Il était la dans le salon debout quand soudain il la voit arriver vers lui , il jeta un regard a son visage pour essayer de voir dans quel état elle était (énervé , super énervée ou folle de rage ) et rapidement il essaya de lui expliquer ,

**Finn : écoute** Rach je .**.commença t 'il a dire avant qu'il soit interrompis pas Rachel qui lui sauta dessus en l'embrassa a son tour**

**il la regarda en détachant ses lèvres**

**Finn :** tu est sure **lui demanda t 'il**

**Rachel :** certaine et maintenant tais toi et embrasse moi et ou est ta chambre avant que je change d'avis **lui dit elle**

**ATTENTION LEMON **

Finn surpris la regarda étonné puis lui sourit et la souleva pour l'emmener dans sa chambre tout en s'embrassant et en se déshabillant les uns les autres .Finn arracha la chemise de Rachel dans l' excitement tandis qu'elle l'aida a enlever son T-shirt sans séparer leurs baisers qui étaient devenus de plus plus en chauds et courts .Face a leurs excitement ils se cognèrent plusieurs fois contre les murs de l'appartement avant d'atteindre la chambre de Finn et son lit .

Arrivés dans sa chambre , Rachel était seulement en soutien-gorge et en short tandis que Finn lui n'avait plus que son short .  
Finn allongea Rachel sur le lit , entendant son halètement à son mouvement inattendu, Finn regarda à son visage puis à son corps magnifique. On aurait dit une déesse grecque avec ses cheveux emmêlé sexy, ses formes priant d'être touchées, et son corps pleins d'envie. Ne voulant plus attendre il l'aida a lui enlever son soutien gorge sous le regarde de la jeune fille qui ne demandait que sa , tellement elle en mourrait d'envie et commença à explorer sa poitrine avec ses mains et sa bouche. Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent ses tétons, il laissa toutes ses années de chant prendre le dessus et il laissa sa langue jouer avec ses tétons, suçant et léchant doucement dessus. Quand il fredonna pour envoyer des vibrations, il l'entendit haleter pour de l' il continua son exploration, retournant à ses lèvres après chaque découverte. Il l'a trouva chatouilleuse juste à coté de son sein, souriant, il garda cette information dans sa tête. Il laissa ses doigts la parcourir, l'entendant geindre pour plus, il commença à l'embrasser vers le bas de son ventre quand soudainement il s'arrêta. Rachel n'en pouvant plus elle se léva ,s'assoit sur le lit lui il resta la a la regarder , croyant qu 'elle allait partir mais au contraire lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire coquin puis l'aida a se débarrasser de ses sous vêtements a son tour tout (son short et boxer ) puis se se rallongea .  
Sentant le lit se baisser, elle leva la tête pour rencontrer les lèvres de Finn dans un long et profond baiser. C'est comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque morceau de sa bouche tout comme son goût pendant que sa langue caressait la sienne. Elle miaula à la sensation ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête.  
Poussant son épaule, elle allongea Finn sur son dos et lui monta dessus sans jamais casser le bisou. Avec leur deux corps se touchant la chaleur sexuelle monta très vite et elle sentit les mains de Finn explorer l'arrière de son dos et de ses fesses, les serrant et les caressant ce qui l'a fit faire un bruit bizarre.  
Rachel se recula un peu, surprise du son qu'elle venait juste de faire. Regardant les lèvres gonflées de Finn et ses yeux sombres, Rachel sentit une raideur contre sa cuisse. Souriant ouvertement, elle bougea doucement contre cette raideur, ce qui fit ouvrit la bouche de Finn à cause du plaisir. S'allongeant pour un autre bisou, elle le toucha à peine voulant embrasser son visage, elle l'embrassa vers son pouls vers l'oreille, suçant doucement dessus avant de prendre son love d'oreille et jouer avec tout en bougeant son corps, ce qui lui fit sortir un gémissement de ses lèvres à lui.  
Finn savait qu'elle essayait de le tuer avec son corps. C'est tout ce qu'il pu penser alors qu'elle continuait de sucer, embrasser son torse tout en bougeant légèrement sur sa très dure érection qui lui envoyait une vague de plaisir très forte. Sa bouche était comme une drogue et il en voulait plus mais il n'allait pas pousser. Une petit voix dans sa tête continuait de lui rappelait qu'elle était sa partenaire et la petite sœur de Quinn et Puck allait de tuer et qu'il devrait arrêter , mais une autre plus fort lui criait « Tu l'aimes montre lui, merde! ».Cette puissante Rachel l'excita énormément et il ne voulait que ravir son corps et se connecter à elle dans tous les moyens possibles, mais il allait aller doucement. Réalisant que c'était peut être sa seule opportunité de faire l'amour à Rachel Berry, Finn écouta sa voix la plus forte, se recula un peu pour mieux l'observer et lui chuchotait après dans l'oreille. « Si je vais le faire, je vais le faire bien car tu le mérites. »  
Il l'a remit sur le lit et se positionna de façon à ce qu'elle soit piégé. Il l'embrassa doucement, aimant le toucher de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Le contraste le rendit fou. Son doux corps contre son dur pénis, son corps, ses formes contre son corps étaient trop pour Finn.  
Plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et ses mains sur ses seins Finn prit le contrôle des deux.  
Bougeant vers le bas avec ses lèvres, ses mains explorant son intime partie douce et mouillée; alors que ça bouche commençait à descendre pour prendre la place de ses mains, il l'a sentit lui tirer les cheveux de toutes ces forces. La douleur le choque, il l'autorisa à le monter jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face; les yeux de Rachel étaient grands et sombres et elle l'embrassa. Se dégageant un peu, il entendit comme si elle était dans un tunnel.

_« J'ai besoin de toi en moi Finn. s'il te plait »_

Finn sentit sa petite et douce main attraper son pénis, et chatouiller son entrée avec son gland. C'était à son tour de grogner au contact. Le chatouillement était trop pour lui et il lui dit : _« Rach, s'il te plaît. »_. N'étant pas capable de dire autre chose, il prit sa bouche progressivement et rentra sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il l'a pénétra autorisant les deux parties de leur bouche à prendre le même rythme.  
Il l'a sentir pendre son rythme et pas longtemps après il sentit son corps se serrer alors que ses murs commençaient à tomber. Attrapant ses jambes, il les mit de façon à se qu'elles soient contre les siennes, changeant leur position; il ne fallut que quelques autres poussées pour que lui et Rachel sentent les spasmes chaud les entourer. Chacun criant le nom de l'autre de plaisir.  
L'a serrant contre lui, il entoura leur corps des draps; Finn laissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et embrassa son épaule pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas y avoir de retour en arrière mais n'y prêtant pas attention à ce moment ci. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il était avec Rachel et qu'il l'aimait. Il espérait qu'elle l'aimait aussi et tout ce qu'elle avait fait lui fit penser que oui, il se fichait qu'elle ne lui ai pas encore dit.  
Si rien n'arrivait pour eux après ça et si Puck le tuer alors , Finn pouvait s'en contenter et pouvait mourir un homme heureux . Son petit corps s'accordant parfaitement au sien, ses formes qui rencontraient les siennes, et sa petite taille qui lui permettait de bien l'a tenir. Après que chacun d'eux eu son orgasme:ils s'écroulèrent et s'endormirent tout les deux .  
Il voulait rester ainsi longtemps, avec le corps nue de Rachel contre le sien, ronflant doucement mais comme toutes les bonnes choses il y avait une fin.

**une heure et demi plus tard :**  
18 H 30  
** Point de vue de Rachel **

Rachel se réveilla , elle était nu à côté de Finn elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer elle avait coucher avec Finn (encore ) mais cette fois ci elle était tout a fait consciente , elle n'était la jeune adolescentes , elle se réveilla et réalisa se qu'elle venait de faire , elle n'y croyait pas .Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle avait craqué elle qui s'était pourtant juré de ne plus coucher avec un mec ou avec n'importe qui depuis la catastrophe naturel de Brody .  
Mais ce n'était pas du pareille avec Finn c'était beaucoup plus excitent et sensuel alors qu'avec Brody elle n'avait jamais ressenti le moindre plaisir , c'était plus un acte banal et il arrivais jamais a la faire crier ou a lui procurer un tel orgasme .  
Sérieusement elle avait aimé mais elle savait que pour l'instant elle devait se concentrer sur sa vengeance après elle verras quoi faire de Finn .  
Rapidement elle se leva en prenant soin de pas le réveiller , prit ses affaires s'habilla (elle avait mis sa robe décolleté ) apercevant l'arme de Finn sur sa table de nuit elle lui prit et la cacha dans son collant et prit le soin de ranger ses vêtements qu'elle portait précédemment (c'est a dire sa chemise et son short ) et de les mettre dans son sac qu'elle posa sur une chaise qu'elle avait l'intention de laisser chez Finn .Puis prit l'adresse de Brody que Jessie lui avait donné mais avant de sortir de l'appartement elle jeta un coup d'oeil a Finn , celui ci dormait paisiblement Ces traits étaient doux, comme un enfant innocent pendant qu'il dormait .  
Rachel sourit puis s'approcha de lui , lui caressa sa joue et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant :

**Rachel **: je suis désolé mais je suis obligé de le faire pour moi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop en colère contre moi a ton réveille mais sache j'ai bien aimé ce qu'on vient de faire et si je revient pas sa sera un très bon souvenir que je garderai toute ma vie lui dit puis tourna les talons et sortie de la chambre avant de sortir de l'appartement et de se mettre a chercher la planque de Brody .

Brody a nous deux maintenant se dit elle

**Trois heures et demi plus tard**

Enfin elle était arrivée , elle avait mit trois heures et demi avant de trouvé ou il se cachait , en fait c'était dans un vieille appartement qui ne servait plus ,qui se situait a la sortie de Los Angeles prés des studios de Hollywood .  
Rachel tremblais , elle avait peur de le revoir après toute ses années ,mais elle pouvait pas faire marche arrière le moment qu'elle avait attendu toutes ses années était enfin arrivé elle avait une occasion de se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et le jour était arrivée il fallait qu'elle prouve a tous ce qui la croyait faible qu'elle ne l'était pas et au contraire c'était une combattante .  
Bref , grâce a l 'adresse que Jessie lui avait donnée elle était arrivé devant l'immeuble ou il se cachait ou il faisait ses magouilles.  
Elle respira un coup puis frappa a la porte , elle vérifia une nouvelle fois sa tenue et jeta un coup d'œil a son maquillage dans le miroir compte tenue de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Finn , quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir mais rien que d'y penser elle souriait car elle ne regrettait rien tellement elle avait envie depuis longtemps mais maintenant elle devait se concentrer sur Brody et rien d'autre , elle pensera a Finn un autre moment .  
Bref , elle frappa , et toute suite une fille assez jeune qui devait avoir dans les 17 -18 ans les cheveux blonds , lui ouvra la porte :

**inconnu** : ouais c'est pourquoi ? **Lui dit celle ci en la regardant de travers**

Rachel l'avait reconnu c'était une des jeunes filles qui travaillaient pour Brody , la dénommé Kitty Wilde

**Rachel** : bonjour , je viens voir ton boss Br..**.commença t'elle e oubliant qu'il se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'autre maintenant et qu'il avait changé de prénom en s'évadant de prison** , euh je veux Tobby Cavanaugh dit lui que c 'est une ancienne amie Hanna Marin qui veut le voir **lui dit elle en regardant la jeune fille devant elle qui était en train de mâcher du chewing-gum tout en faisant des grimaces en regardant Rachel**

**Kitty** : Marley **appela t'elle a l'intérieur de la pièce** appelle le patron dit lui qu'il a de la visite d'une certaine Hanna Marin **dit elle tout en dévisageant Rachel**

Et la elle vu la dénommée Marley sortir complètement défoncée

**Marley **: il est occupée mais il a dit qu'elle pouvait rentrée dés qu'il en a fini avec la petite Sugar **dit elle**

**Kitty** ; okay , **lui dit elle** entre **dit elle a Rachel**

Rachel entra , en ayant la chair de poule ses souvenirs recommencèrent a refaire surface elle aussi elle avait vécu sa ,elle était a la place de ses filles .Rachel fut accompagné jusqu'au salon et s'asseye tandis que la blonde , la dénommé Kitty la regardait de travers avant de briser le silence qui régnait

**Kitty:**donc tu est venue toi aussi pour avoir ta dose avec Tobby **lui demanda t'elle d'un air jalouse** Mais tu dois savoir que c'est moi sa préféré , l'élue de son cœur , toi tu est qu'une distraction

Rachel la regardait , elle savait pas quoi lui répondre car tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'est de la rassurée de lui dire qu 'elle est dans le faux , qu'il se fout juste de sa gueule et qu'elle devait s 'enfuir et ne plus jamais revenir ici mais Rachel se retient il fallait qu'elle parle a Brody et qu'elle règle ses comptes avec lui heureusement qu 'elle avait son arme enfin celle qu'elle avait volé a Finn pendant qu'il dormais , en parlant de lui elle pensait qu'il ne serait pas encore réveiller tellement il était fatigué et en plus elle redoutait sa colère quand celui ci se réveillera et premièrement ne la trouvera pas deuxièmement il verra que son arme de service avait disparu il sera vraiment en colère .Bon elle réglera son cas après car tout ce qu'il lui importe maintenant c'était Brody .  
Tout en pensant a Finn , la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit , Rachel sursauta en l'apercevant , son cœur battait très fort tellement elle avait peur , il était toujours aussi sexy dans son beau corps d 'Apollon tout musclé ,il n'avait pas changé , la même coupe le même sourire de charmeur peut être qu'il était plus musclé que d'habitude .En sortant il appela une des filles :

**Brody** : Marley viens ici

**Marley** : oui maître en se collant a lui

**Brody **: ma chérie veux tu bien sortir Sugar de la chambre et lui injecter une dose elle est pas très efficace celle ci

**Kitty **: c'est ce qui se passe quand on prend des amatrices et des vierges, laisse moi te satisfaire **lui dit elle en le touchant**

**Brody** :mmmmh tentant mais laisse moi d 'abord accueillir mon invitée après je te promets de te laisser me faire ce que tu veux **lui dit il en l'embrassant** elle ou est cette Hanna

Kitty lui montra donc Rachel tout en restant auprès de lui , en le tenant

Quand celui vit Rachel , il resta la ,sans bouger comme ci il avait vu un fantôme , Rachel elle , elle lui sourit et l'accueillant chaleureusement :

**Rachel **: Salut , Brody ou bien Tobby maintenant?**lui dit elle**

**Brody** : Hanna ? **dit il devant les filles mais il savait que c'était Rachel , il l'avait reconnu**

**Rachel** : tu ne me dit pas bonjour , peut on être tout seul , parler en privé?**lui demanda t'elle** ou bien on peut parler ici devant elles ?

**Brody** : viens **lui dit il** suit moi **en la faisant entrer dans la chambre d'où il venait de sortir**

Kitty ne voulait pas se détacher de lui , elle le colla

**Brody** : Kitty chérie reste ici , tient compagnie a Marley et Sugar je vais juste m'entretenir deux secondes avec notre chère invitée de marque et je revient bébé , t'inquiète pas je vais pas tarder **lui dit il en lui passant un sac de poudre Tient de quoi t'occupée en attendant**

**Kitty** : ne tarde pas je suis déjà toute chaude a l'idée de te sentir contre moi **lui dit elle**

Mais les paroles de Kitty n'avaient pas l'air de lui faire effet et entra dans le bureau ou l'attendait Rachel gentillement

**Brody **: comme sa tu me fait honneur de ta présence Rachel Berry ? **Dit il en fermant la parole**

**Rachel **: on oublie jamais d'où l'on vient et toi Brody , toujours le même ? J'avais crut que après m'avoir perdu tu allais arrête ou bien la prison allait de calmer ?

**Brody **: Tu vois bien que je t'ai remplacé tu n'étais pas si précieuse que sa ? **Lui dit il en ses servant un verre**, un verre Rachel , du bon whisky comme au bon vieux temps ?

**Rachel** : non merci , je suis a l'eau , donc tu en as 3 , laquelle est ta préféré ne me dit pas que c'est cette Kitty elle semble tellement fausse et tellement hautaine sans parler de l'autre Sugar tellement faible a la limite Marley pourquoi pas , elle semble gentille ?

**Brody **: jalouse? **lui demanda t'il en buvant une gorgée** la vérité aucune , mais bon elle me dépanne car elle ne sont pas toi , toi tu était unique en tant genre a la fois douce , sexy et sauvage **dit il en s'approchant d'elle tout en lui caressant son cou et en s'approchant de celui ci pour l'embrasser**

Rachel sentait ses doigts la toucher , c'était comme ci c'était du feu , elle se sentait mal , comme si on la brûlais rapidement voyant qu'il allait l'embrasser elle se leva et lui mit un gros stop , suit a sa il rigola avant de se leve a son tour et se mit devant elle

**Rachel **: je suis pas venu pour sa Brody , ne me touche pas tu n'as plus le droit compris **lui dit elle en lui criant dessus**

**Brody **: whaou tu t'est endurci Rachel , j'adore quand on me repousse tu m'as toujours mieux compris que n'importe qui , tu sais que j'adore les femmes qui jouent les dures et qui se débattent c'est pour sa que tu as toujours était et restera ma préféré mon élue **dit en rigolant avant de la prendre par la taille et d'essayer de l'embrasser de force**

Mais Rachel ne voulait absolument pas , et lui donna un coup , avant de prendre son arme et de la pointé vers lui .

**Rachel **: La Rachel que tu connait est morte , elle ne reviendra plus jamais maintenant c'est officier Rachel , je suis venue t'arrêté et en finir avec toi sale vaut rien , tu croit qu'il suffit d'un de tes mots doux pour que je retombe dans tes bras et tout recommencer comme avant , plus rien ne seras comme avant Brody alors soit gentil obéit moi sans résistance et tout sera plus simple pour tout les deux . **Lui dit elle calmement toujours en pointant son arme bien ****fermement contre lui**

Brody la regarda pis éclata de rire avant d'ajouter

**Brody** ; Tu veux me faire rire c'est un nouveau jeu a quoi tu veux jouer bébé **lui dit il en ne la prenant pas sérieux**

**Rachel **: tu croit que j'ai envie de rigoler après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir , tu crois que si ce n 'était pas pour me venger tu crois que je serais encore la devant toi , je t'ai laissé a New York je me suis dit qu'en venant ici a Los Angeles je pourrais recommencer ma vie mais désormais tu me suis partout ou que j'aille dit moi pourquoi tu t'est servit de moi ? Je veux te l'entendre dire avant que je perde mon sang froid et je que j'appuie**Lui dit elle en colère**

**Brody** : je vais te le dire , **lui dit il tout en restant les bras croisés en train de la regarder** ,regarde ce que j'aime en toi c'est que tu est une fille bien naïve qui croit en des choses alors qu'elle est loin de la réalité , tu te rappelle quand tu as débarqué de Lima , tu était plein d'enthousiasme tu as crut que tu allais conquérir New York et bien c'est sa que j'aime chez toi , tu a tendance a prendre tes rêves pour de la réalité .**dit il d'air amusé en souriant** Et a croire tout ce que je te dit comme une petite fille

**Rachel** : tais toi , tu ne me connaît pas du tout , tu n'as jamais chercher a me connaître vraiment alors Brody arrête ton charabia , avoue que tu étais avec moi que juste pour profiter de moi comme tu as profiter de toutes les autres filles , tu n'est qu'un enfoiré je te déteste pour se que tu m'a fait , moi je t'ai fait confiance , une confiance aveugle . j'ai plus rien a perdre maintenant , ce qui est fait est fait. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir je veux te la dire car j'espère qu'elle te ferras du mal autant qu'elle m'en fait a moi , tu sais après que je suis enfui devine quoi je suis tombé enceinte , oui c'était ton enfant et bah je l'ai avorté car je ne voulais plus rien qui me relie a toi , un innocent a du payer a cause de toi ,je m'en suis voulue mais aujourd'hui j'en suis tellement soulagé imagine un petit garçon ou une petite fille qui te ressemble et qui me rappellera ta tête de con , tout les jours le pauvre , car tu ne mérite pas que l'on pense a toi ni toute la souffrance que j'ai souffert a cause de toi. je te hais Brody je te déteste **dit elle en colère en ayant les larmes aux yeux qu'elle essuya.** Tu vois plus jamais je ne versera une larme pour toi , j'en ai tellement versé ces dernières années quant j'ai appris la vérité **dit elle toujours en pointant l'arme vers lui** Mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir grâce a toi je suis devenue plus forte et plus mature et moins naïve et ne pense surtout pas que tu m'as détruite car au contraire tu m'as reconstruire et forgé mon caractère **lui dit elle en souriant fière d'elle** Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est devoir ta gueule en sang la devant moi

**Brody **: Très émouvant , ton petit discours , j'en m'en fout de toi et je suis d'accord , tu as bien fait d'avorté cette enfant car tu n'est pas digne d'avoir des enfants ,une petite fille qui as 25 ans aujourd'hui et qui me prend pour responsable de ses actes tu sait a l'époque tu avais pas 10 ans mais 18 ans je me souvient bien je t'ai obligé a rien ,c'est toi qui a accepté mes rendez vous et tout et toutes le fêtes tu étais consentent que je sache , **dit il en s'approchant petit a petit vers Rachel **En fait la vérité tu n'est qu'une campagnarde qui débarque dans une grande ville et qui veut m'apprendre a moi Brody Weston ce qui est bien ou pas , mais laisse moi te dire que la dernière fois je t'ai laissé partir et je ne t'ai pas cherché car j'avais pas envie de toi mais aujourd'hui que tu est venue jusqu'à moi je ne vais pas te laisser partir cette fois ci et tu ne me quitteras plus jusqu'a ce ce que la mort nous sépare , il a tellement de temps que nous devons rattraper que nous avons perdu **dit il alors qu'il était maintenant a coté d'elle **  
**  
**  
Rachel pointait toujours son arme et Brody arriva et lui enleva l'arme des mains et Rachel se débattu et voulant se retourner pour éviter une claque de Brody , elle reçut un coup sur la la tête et s'évanouit .

**Pendant ce temps la du côté de Finn :**  
**Point de vue Finn :**

Quand a Finn il venait de se réveiller , tout doucement il était seul dans son lit en se levant tout doucement il roula de l'autre côté s 'attendant a trouver une Rachel encore endormi , car il pensait tout simplement la réveiller en l'embrasant ou tout simplement lui proposer de remettre le couver ou sinon de parler de la suite qu'est ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant qu'il avait encore une fois coucher ensemble , ( bon cette fois il était pas soûle ils étaient totalement conscient tout les deux ).  
Mais rien il ne trouva personne a cote de lui ,rapidement il mit son caleçon et alla vérifier la salle de bain ou la cuisine mais il y avait personne , pas de Rachel chez lui comme ci elle n'avait jamais était la ,.

Il abandonna ses recherches et pensait qu'elle était parti de chez lui , il appela chez elle , personne ,puis son portable personne également .Il abandonna et se dit qu'il la reverra sans doute demain , au boulot et il en profitera pour tirer les choses au clair .Il vit qu'il était 21 H 00.  
Bref , il mit son t-shirt et alla prépara a manger car en vérité tout sa lui avait ouvert l'appétit tout en pensant a Rachel combien elle était belle toute nu et entre ses bras et son odeur de son corps on dirait de la vanille , rien de penser a tout sa il était déjà excité et sourit a se merveilleux moment .  
Bref , il était en t-shirt et short ,en train de manger un sandwich qu'il venait de se préparer quand quelqu'un sonna , rapidement il alla ouvrir la porte et vit Puck , inquet

**Puck **: salut ça va ? Tu fait quoi ? **Lui dit il**

**Finn** : Rien je mange , entre tout vas bien?**dit il en remarquant que Puck avait des soucis tout en l'invitant celui ci a entrer**

**Puck** : Quinn et Rachel se sont disputés cet aprém et Quinn s'est enfermé dans la chambre a pleurer et moi je cherche Rachel depuis tout a l'heur je sais pas ou elle est ? **Lui dit il** A part sa ça va super **dit il en prenant une bière que Finn lui passa **,je suis allé au commissariat elle y était pas je suis allée chez elle j'ai sonné jusqu'à qu'un de ses voisins ma dit qu'elle était sorti depuis 4 heures et je sais qu 'elle ne connait pas personne a LA a part nous et toi , tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

**Finn **: non ,non pas du tout **mentit il a Puck , car il allait pas lui dire oui bien sur on a fait l amour après elle est sortie** , Tu ne saurais pas si elle n'a pas d'ami chez qui allait tu sais elle peut aller n'importe ou , chez un petit copain ?

**Puck**:Bien sur que non elle ne connaît personne , elle nous l'aurais dit a moi peut être pas a moi mais a Quinn , sinon tu peux aller me chercher quelque chose de plus fort, du whisky peut être lui dit il

**Finn** : bien sur , fait comme chez toi **lui dit il en se levant en allant lui chercher un verre de Whisky dans la cuisine**

Puck quand a lui était dans le salon entrain de réfléchir ou Rachel aurait put aller quand soudain il vit quelque chose , qui lui était familiers le sac de Rachel , ne croyant pas ses yeux il s'approcha du sac et l'ouvrit et la il vit les affaires de Rachel (le chemisier et le short ).Il venait de comprendre se qu'il c'était passé rapidement il tenta de se calmer et essaya de se résonner .  
Finn revient avec le verre et le tendant a Puck mais celui ci lui donna un coup de poing  
.Pris par surprise Finn lâcha le verre n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir ou de contrer le cou de poing de Poing celle ci sur sa joue gauche :

**Finn :** Mais c 'est quoi ton problème , **dit il en tenant sa joue gauche de douleur**

**Puck** : Tu veux savoir mon problème **lui dit il énervé** sa C'est toi mon problème **lui dit il en montrant le sac de Rachel** qu'est ce que sa fait chez toi , qu'est ce que t 'as fait a Rachel je t'avais dit de pas la toucher ni t'approcher de la petite sœur de Quinn sinon tu aura des problèmes avec moi et bah maintenant je croit que maintenant on a un gros problème ne me dit pas que tu lui fait du mal et que c'est de ta faute qu'elle est introuvable tu t'est foutue d'elle tu l'as mise dans ton lit après tu l'as jeté et elle amoureuse de toi et maintenant elle s'est enfui car tu ne veux pas d'elle , vas y parle pourquoi est ce que tu me regarde comme ça ?

Finn regardait , il était surpris de voir le sac de Rachel ainsi que c'est affaire , les mêmes qu'elle portait en arrivant il sentait quelque chose de louche .

**Finn** : Puck calme toi il a rien absolument rien entre Rachel et moi , c'est juste que c'est ...c'est arrivé comme sa , sans avoir calculé ni prévu rien , je te le jure , de toute façon je l'intéresse pas elle était juste venue parce ..**.dit il en s'interrompant se rappelant la raison de sa venue et aussi le fait qu'elle lui avait dit que rien ne l'arrêterais pour se venger , il venait juste de réaliser ou elle était parti mais ce qu'il venait juste de réaliser c'est que le tiroir de sa table de nuit était ouvert alors qu'il l'avait fermé en rentrant après avoir mis son arme et couru dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui volé son arme après tout , suivit par Puck qui ne comprit pas grand chose**

**Puck** : pourquoi tu court dans ta chambre tu as peur de m'affronter après ce que tu as fait a Rachel soit un homme Hudson et avoue ton crime , je te jure que je vais pousser sa famille sa famille a porter plainte contre toi **lui dit il toujours aussi énervée par l'attitude bizarre de Finn**

Finn en découvrant qu'elle avait en effet bien pris son arme il s'énerva et mit un coup de pied sur sa table de nuit qui tomba et de brisa .Il était énervée a la fois par le fait que Rachel s'est servit de lui en lui prenant son arme mais aussi par l'attitude de Puck

**Finn**;Ecoute Puck je tient beaucoup a Rachel mais la ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ni de se battre et on réglera notre indifférent plus tard car je crois que le plus important pour l'instant ce n'est ni ce que j'ai fait avec elle ni notre histoire car je pense qu'il faut plutôt se concentrer sur le fait de la retrouver car je crois savoir ou elle est partie il faut qu'on aille au commissariat prévenir le capitaine et la trouver avant qu'il soit trop tard ou qu'elle fasse une connerie , je crois qu'elle est en danger , **lui dit il**  
**  
**  
**Puck** : co..co..comment ? **lui demanda t'il**

**Finn** : Pas le temps de d'expliquer je te raconterai sur le chemin **dit il**

Rapidement il attrapa son pantalon et prirent la voiture de Puck en direction du commissariat .

**Pendant ce temps la du côté de Rachel :**

**E**lle se réveilla , elle avait mal a la tête elle savait pas ou elle était tout ce qu'elle se souvenait c'était qu'elle était face a Brody entrain de lui parler et un moment voulue éviter une claque , elle était dans le noir .Elle essaya de bouger ses pieds et mains mais elle était pieds et poings liés .  
Elle voulut crié car elle savait que personne allait l'entendre et Brody ne manquerai pas de la frapper .Bref elle ne pleura mais resta silencieuse et entendit trois voix , qu'elle reconnu immédiatement c'était en fait Brody , Marley Et Kitty qui parlait plutôt se disputer et maltraitait la petite Marley

**Brody/Tobby** ; Bravo , tu est la meilleur Kitty , tu auras ta récompense tu est tellement intelligente comment tu savait qu 'elle avait un flingue car tu vient de ma sauver la vie **lui dit il en la félicitant**

**Kitty :** c'est facile il y avait un truc sous sa robe que l'on voyait en plus elle semblait pas comme ton genrre donc je vous ait suivit et quand j 'ai vu le flingue j'ai crut qu'elle allais te tirer dessus et j ai cherché une solution et la j ai la batte de Baseball et je l'ai prise et je lui ait donner un coup sur la tête , donc je suis ta préféré maintenant **lui dit elle en l'embrassant**

**Brody :** la numéro 1 **lui dit elle**

**Marley :** Mais tu est folle Kitty tu aurais put la tuer , je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée j ai pas envie d'aller en prison moi **lui dit elle de plus moi** je suis ici juste parce que tu m as promis que m'obtiendrais une place dans l'école dramatique **dit elle a Brody/Tobby **

**Mais la fameuse Kitty se mit devant elle et la gifla**

**Kitty :** Tient c'est bien fait pour toi , tu ne t'inquiet même pas pour Tobby il aurais put mourir et tout se qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne qui t'as dit que tu avais du talent tu ne sert a rien ma petite **dit elle en revenant s'asseoir a coté de Brody qui ne disait rien**

**Marley :** Mais dit elle Tobby s'il te plait dit moi que c'est pas vrai**? Dit elle en parlant**

**Tobby /Brody :** oui elle a raison pas d 'école dramatique , tu reste la a ta place et tu te tais .Et n'oublie pas que tu seras puni car tu n'as pas voulu me sauver aller va voir si notre invitée et réveille et après revient me prévenir **dit il en la poussant**

La dénommé Marley s'exécuta tout en pleurant .

Rachel fit semble de ne pas s'être réveillé juste pour pouvoir avoir une occasion de parler la jeune fille

Marley s'avança et se mit a genoux a la hauteur de Rachel afin de vérifier si celle ci était réveillé ou pas :

**Marley :** je suis désolé **, dit elle en s'adressant a Rachel qui faisait semblant d'être encore évanouit, les larmes aux yeux** j'espère que tu n'as rien et que tu vas t'en sortir car en tout cas moi je suis dans le pétrin la , ils ne veulent pas me libérer et j'ai bien peur que je vais devoir rester comme sa le reste de **...dit elle en s'interrompant car Rachel l'attrapa par la main**

**Rachel :** non tu as toujours le choix de t'enfuir et de changer de vie **lui dit elle**

Marley la regarda avec des yeux ronds étonné de se qu'elle venait d'entendre

**Marley :** co...co...co...Comment , c'est impossible Tobby ne me le pardonnerai jamais et j'ai j'ai peur  
il va me traquer et en plus je n'ai nulle part ou aller je ne connais personne a Los Angeles ?**?lui dit elle**

**Rachel :** Écoute je sais ou tu peux aller vas au commissariat centrale et raconte leur tout dit elle il font t'aider je te le promets

Marley : tu veux que j'aille voir la po po po police , je peux pas , je l'ai aidé lui dit elle

**Rachel** : Ecoute moi , fais moi confiance je vais chercher une solution , essaye de te calmer je vais voir ce que je peux faire , juste calme toi l**ui dit elle en essayant de la rassurer même si elle savait pas comment elle allait s'en sortir toute seule alors que personne ne savait ou elle était partie et ou **

Marley lui sourit faiblement , tellement elle était désespéré quand soudain la jeune fille sentit quelqu 'un la donnait un coup de pieds et elle tomba a la renverse et vit que c'était Tobby/ Brody qui était venu

**Brody/Tobby** : dégage de la , voyons comment va notre chère officier Berry , tu as fit une bonne sieste , ma chérie **dit il avec un sourire narquois**

**Rachel** : tu attends rien pour me le payer sale crétin **Dit elle avant qu'elle reçoit une claque de Brody qui la fit tomber a la renverse et avant de lui adresser la parole il appela Kitty**

**Brody/Tobby **: occupe de toi Marley enferme la dans la cave un instant pour qu'elle apprenne a me respecter**dit il a la fameuse Kitty qui était très contente du sort de Marley**

Marley quand a elle criait et pleurer en le suppliait de ne pas l'enfermer a la cave

**Marley :** S'il te plait Tobby je ferais tout ce que tu veux , pas la cave , je suis désolé non **cria t 'elle tandis que Kitty la traînais par les cheveux .**

Brody attendit que les filles quittèrent la pièce avant se retourner s'occuper de Rachel

**Brody** : Alors tu fais moi la maligne maintenant , que tu est en faible position , et sans ton précieux jouet

**Rachel** : Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux tu resteras toujours le même connard **lui dit elle**

Brody : tu as la langue bien pendue et tu est devenue isolente maintenant c'est ce qu'on t'a appris a l'école de police , l'insolence , que tu le veuille ou pas tu est a moi et tu le resteras jusqu'à ta mort seule la mort nous séparas cette fois personne n'est la pour te sauver alors sois gentille et obéit moi et peut être que , j'ai bien dit peut être on rattraperas le temps perdue **lui il en la touchant**

Rachel serra et quand il était suffisamment prés d'elle et prés a l'embrasser elle lui cracha a la figure

**Rachel **: oui c'est sa qu'on ma appris , toujours ne pas laisser les imbéciles comme toi m'atteindre par tes paroles et gestes

Brody était énervé mais il bouillait de rage

**Brody :** Bravo je peux dire qu'en 5 ans tu as beaucoup changé tu n'est plus la fille facile que tu étais et tu sais j'aime bien ce changement car a l'époque je te trouvais trop gamine et je pensais même te laisser tomber mais bon j'ai changé d'avis car tu était ma roue de secours et en plus tu était tellement amoureuse de moi que j'ai eu de la peine pour toi j'avais peur que tu te suicide car je voulais plus te toi et en plus tu m'as était d'une grande utilité **dit il**

**Rachel** : Tu aurais dut m'abandonner tu m'aurais fait beaucoup de bien **dit elle avant d'ajouter** .Tu sais ce qui m'as fait le plus mal quand j'ai découvert la vérité pas le fait que tu te servais de moi pour tes magouilles mais le fait que je t'aimais vraiment Brody , oui j'y croyais et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux sur toi et tout sa je suis tombé de très haut car je croyais que j'avais trouvé mon âme sœur , ma moitié si tu veux car tu étais tellement gentil avec moi au début tendre un vrai lover tu me complimenter , tu me disais que j'étais sexy lors que je n'y croyais pas , je me suis ouverte a un monde que je ne connaissait pas ,tu m'as fait découvrir la joie , soirées new yorkaises .Quand je prenais tout le temps ta défense , contre tout les gens qui te détestait car pour moi tu était l'homme parfait et je ne voulais pas te perdre .Mais c'est ce qui m'as fait mal quand j'ai découvert la supercherie et tes mensonges en me droguant et se servant de moi pour tes magouilles .Pourtant quand tu disais que tu m'aimais je te croyais **lui dit elle en luttant pour ne pas pleurer**

**Brody :** Mais la rien n'as changé on peut toujours recommencer , on peut toujours tout recommencer plus de mensonge de , on va s'enfuir dans un autre état ,on va changer de prénom et vivre notre fin heureuse comme on le mérite **lui dit il en la tenant tellement fort dans ses bras qu'elle ne pouvait plus bougé ni le frapper ni rien faire puis se mit a l'embrasser dans le cou**

Rachel serra les dents car elle voulait le frapper

**Brody** : Tout doux **lui dit il alors qu'elle se débattait lorsqu'il l'embrassait dans le cou tellement elle en supportait pas la sensation désagréable qu'elle ressentait** Moi aussi je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours **lui dit il**

**Rachel** : plus jamais rien ne seras le même je ne suis plus cette fille que tu as connu et mes sentiments envers toi on changé ils ne sont plus réciproques Et je préfère mourir que de recommencer quelque chose avec un mec comme toi l**ui dit elle**

**Brody** : whaou , donc il a quelqu'un d'autre dans ton cœur ,si tu as réussi a m'oublier ?

Rachel pensait a Finn mais préfère ignoré cette pensée

**Rachel** : sa ne te regarde pas et enlève tes sales pattes de moi tu me dégoûte **lui dit elle toujours en se débattant**

**Brody** : qui que se soit il ne t'aura jamais car tu m'appartient jusqu'à la mort ?**lui dit il avant en la libérant de ses mains**

**Rachel** : il est meilleur que toi au moins c'est pas un menteur et il m'aime pour moi dit elle tout en pensant a Finn

Rachel regardait la tête de Brody pour voir un signe de jalousie ou quelque chose mais ne vit que de la colère , la réaction qu'elle souhaité voir en lui car en réalité elle n'avait aucune idée ce que ressentais Finn a son égard et avait dit sa juste pour le provoqué .

**Brody **: whaou , sa fait 4 h que tu est la et j'entends toujours pas le flics frapper a la porte ou les bruits des sirènes comment sa se fait tu est tellement inutile qu'il se sont même pas aperçut de ta disparition ou aurais -tu menti Rachel ? **Lui dit il en regardant par la fenêtre en changeant de sujet**

**Rachel **: ils savent pas que je suis venue **dit elle** quelqu'un m'as appris de toujours compter que sur moi même

**Brody** : qui t'as dit sa ? Je dois le remercier **lui demanda t'il en rigolant**

**Rachel** : devine , un imbécile que j'ai fréquenté dans le passé et puis je voulais avoir le privilège de t'arrêter moi même

**Brody** : bravo enfin tu me montre qu'au finale mes conseils t'ont comme même était d'une utilité lui **dit il** mais bon c'est dommage , je vais pas avoir l'honneur d'assister a c'est nombreuses scènes cultes des films policiers quand un méchant kidnappe une policière on voit tout suite après une bande de policiers a sa rescousse et comme par hasard le premier inspecteur qui arrive sur les lieux c'est toujours celui qui en pince ou aime la policière kidnapper par le méchant qui lui demande de l'épargner , c'est tellement dommage pour toi , tu n'auras pas de soldats pour venir a ta rescousse se seras toi et moi jusqu'à l'infini **lui dit il en souriant dans le but d'atteindre Rachel**

Rachel savait qu'elle avait la connerie du siècle en venant ici toute seule et en mentant a tout le monde et elle perdais espoir d'être retrouvé mais surtout de pas revu sa famille au moins avant si elle était condamné a vivre ici jusqu'à sa mort .Elle pensa a Quinn avec qui elle s'était disputé et blessé juste avant et a son bébé , puis a ses parents a qui'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps , a Noah , Beth qu'elle ne verrait pas grandir mais aussi a Finn .  
Finn a qui elle ne cessait de penser depuis qu'ils se sont embrassés , mais encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient devenue plus intime , son cœur battait très fort rien qu'en pensant a son prénom elle revoyait son beau corps contre le siens , sentait ses mains le long de son corps mais aussi a son odeur et ses beaux yeux noisettes se remplir de désir rien qu'en la regardant se déshabiller .

Des larmes lui coulaient le long de sa joue rien qu'en évoquant le souvenir de Finn qu'elle ne reverrai plus jamais de sa vie .

**Rachel** : Tue moi s'il te plaît **lui dit elle préférant mourir que de rester** ici

**Brody **: quoi ? Mais tu rêves jamais pourquoi ferrais je sa , je vais te perdre et en plus je préfère te voir souffrir et me supplier **lui dit il en la prenant par les cheveux puis par la mâchoire** Tu vois ta vie dépend de moi alors soit gentille avec moi et peut être que je le serais **lui dit il en lui faisant tellement mal que Rachel avait des larmes qui coulaient mais elle ne disait rien et tout ce qu'elle espéra c'était un miracle que quelqu'un vienne la sauver car elle savait que Brody ne la lâcherai pas avant qu'il ait obtenue d'elle ce qu'il désirait c'est a dire , elle** .

**Pendant ce temps du côté de Finn**  
**Point de vue de Finn :**

Finn était enfin arrivé au commissariat un trajet qui lui semblait interminable tellement l'ambiance entre lui et Puck était tendu , en faite ce dernier , après que Finn lui avait raconté en gros la situation de Rachel avec Brody et son obsession , il ne comprenait pas vraiment le problème et semblait plutôt en vouloir a Finn pour ne pas l'avoir suspendu de cette affaire dés le début ou moins dés qu'il était au courant .Mais en plus Puck voyait d'un mauvais l'œil , le fait que Finn tenait tellement a sauver Rachel.  
En effet , dés leur arrivé Finn informa le capitaine de la disparition de Rachel en fait , surtout du fait qu'il la soupçonner d'être parti seule, après lui avoir volé son arme de service , retrouver Tobby Cavanaught alias Brody Weston .  
Et ainsi il demanda l'intervention de plusieurs inspecteurs (comme Sam , Mike Et Noah )et unités pour retrouver Rachel

**Point de vue Rachel :**

Elle était allonge par terre toujours pieds et poings liés mais cette fois ci Brody était sur elle en train de l'embrasser , elle ne pouvait rien faire , il la toucher a travers sa était mal a l'aise , super nerveuse tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'est le pousser mais elle était faible , elle était très faible sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle était ici , tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était mourir et ne plus le sentir contre elle , elle n'avait plus d'espoir pour que quelqu'un vienne la sauver .  
Elle n'entendait plus que le souffle de Brody contre elle et cela l'écœurait franchement quand soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas avec des chuchotements son cœur se mit a battre d'un coup croyant que c'était Finn , son miracle , qui était venu la sauver elle .  
Brody lui était content car il croyait qu'elle avait du plaisir mais non , elle était contente car elle allait se débarrasser de lui pour toujours .  
D'un coup la porte se défonça et une voix cria :

**inconnu **:Police , Brody Weston vous êtes en état d'arrestation

Rachel reconnu la voix de Finn puis elle aperçut et Noah qui brandissaient tous leurs armes dans la direction de Brody , qui quand lui se contenta de rigoler et de tenir Rachel par le coup en mettant une arme contre elle

**Brody **: Pardonne moi ma chérie , je retire ce que j'ai dit tout a l'heure mais en faite tu est comme même populaire regarde 2 policiers juste pour te sauver j'ai encore j'aimais vu sa , **lui dit il en lui caressant sa joue**si vous tirez je la bute sur le champ **dit il en s'adressant et Noah et Finn**

Finn quand a lui il regardait Rachel qui le regardait d'un air triste et désolé il avait trop de peine pour elle , il le ne reconnaissait plus la femme forte (ou qui en avait l'air ) avec qui il avait eu affaire ces derniers mois , elle paraissait tellement faible .Et tout ce que Finn voulait faire c'était tirer sur ce Brody mais il ne voulait pas mettre en jeu la vie de Rachel donc il patienta .

**Noah** : Tu est foutu Weston , relâche la , ton casier est déjà bien chargé et en plus de la séquestration d'un officier de policier tu encours la peine maximale ,alors vas'y relâche la tu aggrave ton cas

**Brody** : Moi et Rachel on est ensemble pour la vie , jamais on se séparera pas alors si vous voulez tirez allez y car Rachel et a moi **dit i**l car nous c'est de l'amour réelle:elle m'aime et je l'aime et personne ne peut nous séparer a part la mort

Finn s'énerva et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était vraiment de tirer sur lui et qu'il disparaisse de sa vue suite a cela et s'approcha de plus en plus .

**Finn **: Tu croit que c'est de l'amour sa , c'est plutôt de l'obsession et laisse la tranquille elle ne t'aimeras plus jamais maintenant qu'elle te connaît vraiment et surtout ce que tu lui as fait **lui dit il**

Brody regarda Finn avant de regarder Rachel

**Brody **: Tu lui as raconté **dit il en s 'adressant a Rachel qui regardait Brody avec peur avant de s'adresser a Finn** je vois ... , **dit il en hochant la tête** elle t'as tout raconté **lui dit il avant d'ajouter** a qui je l'honneur je n 'aime pas parler aux étrangers ? **Lui demanda t'il**

**Finn **: inspecteur Hudson et voici inspecteur Puckerman

**Brody **: donc inspecteur Hudson , qu'est ce que ma puce vous a t' elle raconté exactement , c'est juste pour m'assurer si elle ma mise en valeur ou si elle m'a décrit comme un monstre ? **Lui dit il**

**Finn** : Exactement , tu est pire qu'un monstre , un idiot , un connard , un imbécile ,et elle ma TOUT dit comment tu t'est foutu de sa gueule alors qu'elle t'aimais **dit il en colère**

Brody rigola , avant de s'énervée et de frapper Rachel qu'il tenait toujours fermenant , un bras autour de son cou et Rachel cria de douleur tellement le coup était fort avant de répondre a Finn

**Brody :** elle t'as dit tout sa , comme d'habitude elle me fait passer pour le monstre alors que c'est elle qui est venu me séduire et me draguer je lui ais dit que j'étais pas son genre la première fois mais elle a insisté elle ma dragué , chauffé avec ses tenus et après elle ose dire que c'est de ma faute , tu savais que c'est une vrai s***p* quand elle veut ? Moi je te le dis elle cache bien son jeu et se fait passer pour la victime .Tu savais qu'elle a couché avec un officier alors qu'elle était pas majeur je peux te dire que c'était son plus grand mérité dans la vie , d'avoir baiser un keuf alors si j'étais toi je ne croirait même pas ce qu'elle raconte car c'est vrai j'ai dut mentir un peu mais je l'ai jamais forcé a faire un truc ni a sortir avec moi **lui dit il en laissant a Finn**

Finn regardait Rachel , il en revenait , qu'elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait fait a l'époque il avait l'impression que Brody lui décrivait une autre Rachel , une Rachel qu'il ne connaissait mais qu'il le dégoûtais .Et sa Rachel pouvais le voir ce qu'il lui faisait du mal car elle ne voulais pas le perdre.

**Brody** : Tu vois alors qui est le monstre moi au elle ? Dans l'histoire **lui demanda t'il en le regardant**

**Finn** : c'est pas vrai **dit il** tu raconte de la merde comme toi , Rachel ne ferrais pas sa , mais toi tu l'as encouragé tu l'as drogué et vendu **dit il **  
**  
**  
**Brody** : c'est ce que tu pense et ce qu'elle t'as dit mais elle a l'époque elle aimait bien sa **dit il en ricanant**

Finn n'en pouvait vraiment et actionna son arme pour tirer

**Finn **: TA GUEULE ou je vais te la fermer une fois pour toute **dit il prêt a tirer**

Quand Rachel lui cria

**Rache**l : Non , Finn il en mérite pas la peine , laisse le dire ce qu'il veut sur moi ne rentre pas dans son jeu c'est se qu'il veut , il veut te rendre a bout et que tu craque , ne gâche pas ta vie pour lui c'est un enfoiré , **lui dit elle en se manifestant pour la première fois depuis que Finn et Puck étaient arrivé**

Mais dés qu 'elle eut terminé elle reçut un autre coup de la part de Brody

**Brody **: comme sa je suis un enfoiré **,lui dit il en la frappant** Tu vois elle me connait tellement bien **lui dit i**l c'est normale on est pareille et comme on dit ce qui ressemble s'assemble

**Finn **: Ne La Touche PAS **cria t'il de rage** Rachel n'est pas comme toi , elle a peut être fait des erreurs dans la vie mais elle a des regrets pas comme to**i lui dit il en pointant toujours son arme en direction de Brody**

**Rachel** : Non **cria t elle** s'il te plait Finn je ne supporterai pas que tu aille en prison a cause de moi , calme toi , lui dit elle il en vaut pas la p.. **dit elle quand tout d'un coup on entendit un grand bruit et Brody tomba par terre et Rachel se mit a alors a crier ** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh **en tremblant quelqu'un avait frappé Brody elle se retourna et vit Marley armé d'un grande batte de base-ball**

Rachel la regardait , elle était en train de trembler , elle pleurais .quand a Rachel elle resta sur place , en train de se remettre toujours en tremblant c'est la qu'elle vit Sam et Mike sortir par derrière en tenant Marley et ramassant la batte et en tenant une Kitty qui criait et qui pleurait .Ils lui lancèrent un sourire tout en emmenant les filles au il ne restait plus que Rachel Noah et Finn a l'appartement avec bien sure le corps de Brody encore par terre .

Rachel pleurait , tout était de sa faute elle se sentais mal , elle n'osait pas les regarde dans les yeux mais surtout Finn qui était la debout a la regarder sans bouger .  
Puck regardait les regards de Finn et de Rachel , personne n'osait aller vers l'autre jusqu'à qu'il se décide et alla vers Rachel , la prit dans ses bras.

**Rachel** : Désolé Noah , j'aurais du tout te dire toi et Quinn j'avais peur que vous me jugiez , que je ne soit pas celle que vous croyais , j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez , tu sais je vous aime toi et Quinn vous êtes ma famille , c'est ma grande sœur je l'aime plus que en plus j'était tellement contente de vous revoir et de revoir Quinn .Et je me souviens de votre joie en me voyant je voulais pas tout gâcher pour vous , nous créer des problèmes **dit elle en sanglotant**

**Noah** : ça va , aller Rachel c'est bon c'est fini tout est fini il va payer .Entre nous j'ai crut que Finn mentais ou avez inventais toute cette histoire au début pour m'expliquer le fait que vous avez passez la nuit chez lui **dit il et Rachel le regarda surpris en s'enlevant de ses bras**

**Rachel **: il...il te l...as dit ,**dit elle en hésitant en n'en revenait pas qu'il ait put raconter a Noah son beau-frère qu'il avait couchais ensemble**

**Noah** : en fait je l'ai découvert en trouvant tes vêtements que t'avais laissé chez lui **lui dit il , honteuse elle baissa les yeux car elle ne savait pas trop au se mettre a présent il était au courant qu'elle et Finn avait couché ensemble , voulant s'éloigner de lui car elle juste mal a l'aise quand il la rattrapa par la bras et ajouta** , tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de me dire quelque chose mais je crois qu'il t'aime bien alors si tu veux laisse lui une chance je ne l'avais jamais vu si préoccupé par quelqu'un , c'est un bon gars Finn **lui dit il** va lui parler car il s'est beaucoup inquét tu sais , moi aussi bien sure mais moi t'est comme ma petite sœur donc il en vaut comme la peine vas'y **l'encouragea t'i**l je vous attend dans la voiture **dit il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue avant de partir mais avant jeta un regard encouragent Finn a aller parler a Rachel puis les laissa seule .**

Finn avança vers elle , tandis qu'elle avança vers lui , arrivés a la même hauteur ils se regardèrent pendant 2 secondes avant qu'ils craquèrent et s'embrassèrent .  
Leur baiser leur firent tellement du bien a tout les deux , avant de se prendre dans les bras .

**Rachel** : je suis désolé Finn **fini t'elle par dire** je n'aurais pas dût venir toute seule et écouter tes conseils , j'ai agit sans réfléchir et dés que Jessie m'as donné l'adresse j'ai foncée dans le mur et j'en ai fait qu'a ma tête **lui dit elle**

**Finn** : sssh **lui dit en lui caressant le dos** c'est fini tout est fini heureusement que tu est sain et sauve je n'imaginais pas de perdre ,car tu représente tellement pour moi Rachel je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'admettre mais je crois que je t'aime mais tu n'est pas obligé de me répondre maintenant j'ai trouvé en toi la personne qu'il me fallait et si tu veux en peut .;**dit il en s'interrompant car il entendit quelqu'un ricanait il leva la tête et il vit Brody qui avait repris conscience et a présent il était debout et pointait l'arme en leur direction mais il visait surtout Finn**

**Brody** : oh comme c'est mignon , ce jolie couple , tu as vraiment trouvé l'homme parfait Rachel **dit il d'une voix douce**

**Rachel :** oui , c'est pas toi , , Finn est mille fois mieux que toi **lui dit elle en se détachant de Finn et mais en restant toujours a côté**

**Brody** : j'aurais du m'en douté que tu n'est qu'une traîne après tout tu vas encore lui sauter dessus après le provoque et dés que tu l'auras mis au lit , si ce n'est pas déjà fait tu vas le quitter car toi tu est comme sa après l'accusé de je ne sais pas quoi , aller avoue **lui dit il mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car il pointa déjà l'arme sur Finn avant d'ajouter** Mais je ne vais pas te le laisser , non dans tes rêves , je préfère aller en prison sachant que tu auras sa mort sur sa conscience malheureuse toute seule que heureuse avec lui **lui dit il prés a tirer**

Rachel savait qu'il était capable de tirer sur Finn alors elle se mit devant lui et dit a Brody :

**Rachel** : si tu m'aime vraiment comme tu le dit , laisse en vie et viens je vais venir avec toi , j'abandonnerai tout pour être avec toi même si je suis malheureuse mais s'il te plait laisse Finn en vie il ta rien fait c'est entre toi et moi je t'en supplie Brody , viens on va ou tu veux on quitte le états unis si tu veux je suis prête a te suivre jusqu'au bout du monde mais laisse Finn en vie c'est tout ce que je demande en échange , sa vie et je suis toute a toi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare **,lui dit elle en larme et en le suppliant malgré mais elle ferras tout pour sauver Finn car elle ne seras pas capable de vivre si Finn venait a mourir ce soir .**

**Finn **: Rach , non **dit il ne revenant pas que Rachel veuille se sacrifier pour lui**

Rachel se retourna vers lui prit son visage dans ses bras et lui dit les larmes

**Rachel** : écoute moi Finn je sais ce que je fait Brody me veut il m'auras je veux juste que tu sache que j'aurai aimé être avec toi mais je ne peux pas .Toi tu as tellement de chose ici tes parents tes amis et tout moi j'ai plus rien et je suivrai Brody ou qu'il aille , je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes .Rend moi un service dit a mes parents et a Quinn Beth Noah que je les aime et dit a Sam ,Mike , le capitaine au commissariat désole et merci beaucoup pour tout ils ont était très gentille avec moi ils m'ont mit a l'aise et c'est moi qui n'avait pas ma place avec eux . **Dit elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres puis d'avancer vers Brody qui souriait ce qui mettait Finn dans une colère noire**

**Finn** : tu est content sale bâtard elle va se sacrifier , elle va rester avec toi mais sache une chose tu l'as peut être avec toi mais sache une chose son cœur tu ne l'auras jamais car il m'appartient tu vas profiter de son corps mais c'est tout ce que t'auras , elle seras malheureuse tu ne la verras jamais sourire tout ce que t'auras c'est un fantôme de Rachel Berry car la vraie elle est avec moi **lui dit il en colère**

Brody remonté tira sur son arme , 3 fois en direction de Finn  
PAN PAN PAN

**Rachel **: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh **cria t'elle en tombant par terre**

En fait il n'avait pas tiré sur Finn mais sur Rachel qui était venu se mettre entre les deux a temps

**Finn **: nooooooooooooon **cria t'il en venant la rattraper alors que du sang coulait le long de son abdomen**ne m'abandonne pas Rachel , tient le coup **lui dit il tu ne peux pas partir** , il a plein de choses qu'on pas **dit il alors qu'elle perdait de plus en plus de sang et respirait lentement**

Rachel le regardait , se sentait partir elle lui prit le bras et murmura

**Rache**l : reste avec moi je... je t'...**dit elle en tombant inconsciente**

**Finn **:noooooooon **cria t'il tellement fort qu'il n'entendait plus le rire de Brody tout en la tenant **

Il appela les gars qui arrivèrent en courant qui étaient bouche bée devant le corps de Rachel .ils en revenaient pas qu'elle soit morte mais Finn la serrait contre lui il ne voulait se sépare d'elle et quand il releva sa tête il remarqua que Brody affichait un sourire rapidement il bondit et lui donna un coup de poing tellement fort que celui ci tomba par terre puis il le plaqua au sol et le re frappa encore et encore en lui criant:

**Finn**:Tu va mourir toi aussi , tient sa pour tout ce que tu as fait a Rachel , tu aurais dut pas la toucher , sale connard fils de p**** **lui dit il toujours en le frappant** Rachel était a moi et elle ne t'appartiendras plus jamais et maintenant je vais la venger pour tout ce que tu lui as fait **lui dit il en sortant son pistolet en le pointant contre la tête de de Brody .**

**Brody** : vas y tire moi dessus ou frappe moi je m'en fout maintenant , je ne voulais pas lui tirais dessus moi je te visais toi mais je suis heureux de l'avoir pris comme sa tu ne pourrais pas me la prendre car Rachel m'appartenais a moi tu comprend je voulais pas qu'elle soit heureuse avec un autre home que moi **dit il**

**Finn** : Mais sache une chose a partir d'aujourd'hui , tu seras plus qu'un mauvaise souvenir pour elle car tu vois elle va s'en sortir et je vais la protéger l'aimer et l'épouser et fonder une famille une famille avec elle et t'oubliais toi , elle va vivre heureuse , heureuse dit il en lui envoyant un autre coup de coup de poing avant d'ajouter tu est fichu Brody , tête d'âne car elle m'apparient tu comprends ..elle **dit il avant d'être interrompu par Sam**

**Sam **: désolé mec mais on dois l'emmener avec nous au commissariat , Tu ferrais mieux de rentrer t'inquiét pas Rachel va sortir c'est une combattante **lui dit il en menottant Brody et l'entraînant avec lui**

Finn lui resta , il regarda l'ambulance prendre Rachel puis partir lui il était ici tout seul les mains et les vêtements remplit de sang pas n'importe quel sang le sang de Rachel , puis il fondit en larmes , elle était partit sans qu'il ait eut le temps de lui dire qu'il l 'aimait et qu'il voulait être avec elle

**Deux semaines plus tard a l'hôpital de LA **  
**Point de vue Finn** :  
il était assis au chevet de Rachel en train de la regarder dormir paisiblement ,elle était mignonne on dirait qu'elle souriait dans son sommeil mais non elle était réellement dans le coma  
Il était la assit a la regarder quand soudain il attendit quelqu'un frapper a la porte puis 2 secondes après il vit Puck

**Puck **: coucou , comment elle va ? **Lui demanda t'il**

Noah avait recommencé a lui parler

**Finn** ça va , enfin toujours dans le même état , comme tu peux le voir **lui dit il en lui montrant une Rachel toujours les yeux fermé et qui respirait a l'aide d'une machine**

**Noah :** je peux te parler dans le couloirs deux petites minutes **lui dit celui ci**

**Finn :** bien sur **dit il en suivant Noah en sortant de la chambre de Rachel**

**Noah :** Avant tout je voulais m 'excuser de ma réaction quand j'ai découvert pour toi et Rachel , je suis désolé j'aurais dut voir que tu tenais a elle et que c n'était pas qu'une autre fille parmi les autre et je voulais je remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour **elle lui dit il**

**Finn **: c'est rien j'aurai réagit de la même maniére si c'était le contraire et je voulais te signaler qu'avec Rachel c'est plus qu'une filles parmi les autres je l'aime et je croie que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle

**Noah :** je suis content pour toi et elle je voulais aussi te dire t'arrêter de t'inquèt si tu peux tu peux rentrer te reposer chez toi ses parents et Quinn ils arrivent

**Finn **: ces parents et Quinn sont au courant , qu'est ce que tu leur dit a propos de Brody /Rachel , ils sont au courant ? **demanda t il**

**Noah :** Non , je me suis dit que c'est a plutôt a Rachel de leur raconté si elle voulais je leur ait juste dit qu'elle c'était blessé lors d'une mission je te promets que je ne dirais rien et je voulais juste te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle s'est fait tirer , l'autre imbécile était malade et tout ce que tu as fait c'est protéger Rachel et je t'en suis reconnaissant au nom de la famille Berry , tu est un vrai policier Finn je m'étonnerai pas si tu prends pas la place du capitaine Schuester un jour **lui dit il en le prenant dans ses bras**

**Finn **: Merci Puck sa me touche beaucoup **lui dit il**

Puis Noah rentra en laissant Finn dans le couloir , il était heureux que Puck soit revenu et qu'il ait lui pardonné .Grâce a Puck il se sentais un peu mieux mais il ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'imaginer si il avait laissé Brody lui tirer dessus au lieu de Rachel car après tout la balle lui était destiné a lui pas a Rachel .Épuisé il retourna a sa place habituel , c'est a dire sur le canapé a cote de Rachel et continua a la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endort car après tout il était épuisé tout en lui tenant la main pour ne pas rater son réveille .

**Pendant ce temps la Rachel dans le coma :**

E_lle portait une belle robe rose pâle avec des ballerines assorti et ses beaux cheveux bruns lâché .Elle était dans un parc immense et il faisait super beau , elle regarda , l'endroit lui rappelait le parc ou elle jouait avec Quinn quand elles étaient petites a Lima ._  
_Ce parc était désert il avait personne mais il était remplit de fleur , toutes sortes (des roses , des tulipes , des violettes ,...) .C'était magnifique , incroyable Rachel souriait car elle était contente quand soudain elle aperçut une petite fille au loin qui lui faisait des signe de venir vers elle , Rachel alla vers elle immédiatement ._  
_La petite fille était trop mignonne , elle avait des cheveux longs bruns (comme ceux de Rachel ) mais aussi un sourire magnifique , qui lui paraissait familier tout comme ses yeux qui étaient noisettes ._

_**La petite fille**__ : Bonjour ,tu aime mon bouquet __**dit elle a Rachel en souriant**_

_Rachel la regardait , ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas son regard tellement elle était trop mignonne et que son sourire lui parissait tellement familier ainsi que ces yeux noisettes_

_**Rachel**__ : il est magnifique __**finit elle par lui dire t**__u t'appelle comment ?_

_**la petite fille **__: c'est quoi comme fleur __**lui demanda t'elle en lui montrant une lilie**_

_**Rachel **__: c'est des lilies __**lui répondit elle c'est ma fleur préféré**_

_**la petite fille **__: je m'appelle Lily __**lui dit elle**__ car moi aussi c'est ma préféré __**lui dit elle en prenant la fleur et en la donnant a Rachel avant de courir**_

_Rachel accepta la fleur en lui souriant et dés qu'elle voulue rattrapé la petite fille , le parc disparut et puis trou noir jusqu'à qu 'elle ouvre les yeux ._

**Point de vue de Rachel**

Rachel ouvra les eux et la première chose qu'elle vit c'est le sourire et les yeux de Lily qui la regardaient et lui souriait

**Rachel **: Lily **murmura t'elle faiblement en tenant une main également**

**Inconnu **:sshhh ça va aller , tu m'entends tu me voit Rach **lui fit une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas immédiatement tellement elle avait encore l'esprit pas très clair**

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et elle vit , personne d'autre d'autre que Finn , Finn Hudson .Elle ve,ait de réaliser que le sourire et les yeux de la petite fille lui étaient si familier parce que c'étaient ceux de Finn , son beau sourire et ses beaux yeux noisettes qui la font craquer et qui font partie de son charme .

**Rachel :** salut **lui dit elle en souriant**

**Finn** salut , petite dormeuse alors tu as bien dormit **dit il en rigolant**

**Rachel:**comme un bébé lui dit elle avant d'ajouter je suis au paradis car si j'y suis les anges sexy devrait pas exister **dit elle**

Finn rigola et lui caressa les cheveux

**Finn **: je serais ton ange si tu veux bébé , contente que tu te soit réveillée **lui dit il en lui embrassant le front avant d'ajouter** tu te souviens de quelque chose **lui dit il sérieusement en jouant avec ses cheveux .**

**Rachel **: je me souviens de Brody il voulait te tirer dessus ... **dit elle avant de fondre en larme** je ...je suis désolé c'est ...ma faute **dit il**

Elle venait de se souvenir de tout .Finn lui essuya les larmes

**Finn :** sssh tout est fini maintenant ,tu est saine et sauve c'est l'essentielle **lui dit il en la consolant tout en lui tenant lui caressant la main qu'il tenait**

Rachel et Finn se regardèrent dans les yeux quand soudain quelqu'un frappa a la portes et brisa le contact

**Inconnu** : Hum Hum **fis une voix d'une femme** je vous dérange pas ?

Rachel ne voulut pas perdre le contact avec Finn ni qu'il lui lâche la main qu'il tenait et retourna légèrement la tête pour voir la personne qui était entré et qui les regardait .  
C'est la qu'elle vit sa mère Shelby Berry qui les regardait d'un air admiratif tellement ils avaient l'air super mignon tout les deux ,

**Rache**l:Maman **cria t'elle surprise en lâchant la main de Finn qui se redressa et enleva ses mains de Rache**l

**Shelby** : Ma princesse **dit elle en se jetant sur sa fille pour l'embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras**

Shelby prit Rachel dans ses bras tandis que mal a l'aise les laissa seul

**Rachel** : je suis désolé maman **lui dit elle en larmes** j'ai fait n'importe quoi

**Shelby** : Mais non ma chérie , ne inquiétée pas je suis la , on est la avec toi .

**Rachel** ou est papa **lui demanda t'elle** Il veut pas me voir , je lui fait honte j'aurai du tout vous dire mais ...**dit elle en s'interrompant en voyant son père rentre**

**Hiram :** ma Rachel tu vas bien **dit il en s 'approchant d'elle en l'embrassant sur le front et s'asseyant a coté d'elle tout comme sa mère**

Rachel elle avait ses 2 parents pour elle toute seule comme quand elle était toute petite , elle prit une grande inspiration et leur raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé avec Brody a New york quand elle les as quitté jusqu 'a son entré dans la police et a son accident , bien sur sans leur raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivé avec Finn , en faite elle ne le mentionna même pas a part qu'il l'avait sauvé en quelque sorte de Brody .  
Quand a eut fini elle regarda ses 2 parents

**Shelby **: oh mon bébé ,tu as dut souffrir **lui dit elle en la réconfortant**

Quand a son père il ne dit rien il reste sans voix , sans réaction

**Rachel **: je te tient a m 'excuser pour tout ce que je vous ait fait j'ai pas était la fille modèle que vous vouliez je regrette et je vous demande pardon pour tout leur ajouta t'elle d'un air désolé

**Hiram :** C'est pas grave ma chérie , on t'en veux pas et au contraire le fait que tu est changé et que tu soit rentré a l'école de police nous as rendu très fière et on te demande pardon pour tout on voulait juste que tu trouve ta voix **lui dit il** Et maintenant que tout est est fini tu compte faire quoi **lui demanda t'il**

**Rachel** : justement je me suis dit que je pourrais rentre a Lima avec vous si sa vous dérange pas ?

**Shelby** :Bien sur ma chérie ce serait géniale;mais on va rester un peu avec Quinn , tu savais qu'elle était encore enceinte ?

**Rachel** oui **leur dit elle**

**Deux semaines plus tard :**

Rachel était sortie de l'hôpital et était a son appartement , ses parents étaient resté pour s'occuper d'elle un peu le temps qu'elle puisse récupéré complètement car la balle lui avait laissé des traces .  
Quand a Brody , il était en prison et son Procès approché ce qui stressait Rachel plus que tout .

**Point de vue de Rachel**

_Enfin se dit elle_  
Elle était toute seule dans son appartement a LA car depuis qu'elle était rentré a la maison ses parents ne faisait que la materné (surtout sa mère ) et elle n'avait aucune minute a elle toute seule et si se n'était pas Sa mère ou son père c'était Quinn (qui lui reparlait sans faire allusion a leur dispute d'avant l'accident ).  
Sur elle aimait bien l'attention que lui donnait sa famille mais sa l'étouffait .  
Bref , Rachel se leva et commença a ranger ses affaires car ses parents ne tarderaient pas a reprendre la route et a rentrer a Lima dans l'Ohio et elle avait besoin d'espace de réfléchir a la suite de sa carrière dans la police mais aussi a sa relation avec Finn qui était très distant avec elle depuis que sa mère les avait interrompu a l'hôpital elle ne l'avait pas vu et l'avait juste vue lors de sa sortie a l'hôpital encore très brièvement elle avait dut l'apercevoir .  
Seule Noah lui donnait de ses nouvelles , elle pensait qu'il l'évitait car il regrettait d'avoir couché avec elle .  
Elle se leva donc et jeta toutes ses affaires sur son lit et sortie sa valise et commença a ranger quand elle entend la sonnerie , elle va ouvrir et voit Finn sur le perron de la porte avec un grand bouquet de fleur , des lilies

**Finn **: Salut **lui dit il en s'approchant et en lui faisant la bise** ça va mieux?Je passais dans le coin et j'ai pensé a toi , tiens elle sont pour toi **lui dit il en lui tendant le bouquet de fleur**

**Rachel** : salut , **lui répondit t'elle** Merci pour les fleurs elles sont jolies , l**ui dit elle en acceptant le bouquet ,**entre **lui dit elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre et d'entrer**

**Finn :** ça va mieux , tu te sent mieux ?

**Rachel :** ouais **lui dit elle en évitant son regard**

Ils étaient la a se regarder mal a l'aise quand soudain

**Rachel et Finn** : Rachel Finn je ...f**irent il en même temps**

**Finn** : vas y

**Rachel **: ok , je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi

**Finn** : c'est rien je t'assure je voulais juste que t'aille mieux **lui dit il en lui souriant**

**Rachel** : je voulais te dire que je retournais a Lima avec mes parents dans la semaine j'ai accompli mon objectif j'ai plus de raison de rester a LA **lui dit elle**

**Finn :** quoi ? mais c'est pas possible **lui dit il** et nous ?

**Rachel **: mais il n'y a pas de « nous » a la base **dit elle**

**Finn **: ah bon , et ce que nous avons fait ce n'est rien pour toi tu t'est juste moqué de moi **lui dit il** et ta carrière dans la police tu vas tout abandonné pour fuir a cause de cet imbécile une 2 éme fois j'ai crut comprendre que tu tenais a moi **lui dit il en colère**

**Rachel**: Écoute je sais pas ce qui ma pris je n'aurais jamais dut t'embrasser et encore moins coucher avec toi c'était une erreur une grande erreur même si je le regrette pas mais regardons la vérité en face je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien tu as bien entendu Brody je ne suis qu'une traînée j'ai un lourd passée avec moi et ma vie est complètement foutu cette fois ci.J'ai peut être échappé a la mort mais plus jamais rien ne seras comme avant .Tu sais quand j'étais avec lui , tout ce a quoi je pensais c'était a toi je me suis dit que je n'aurais plus d'occasion pour te voir et tout mais quand tu est arrivé et que tu m'as vu dans cet état avec Brody j'ai eu honte de moi , car c'est se que je suis réellement , une pauvre fille toute misérable avec un lourd passée et je ne suis pas cette fille forte qui ta tenue tête au commissariat et c'est elle qui t'a embrassé et qui a couché avec toi pas moi .  
La vrai Rachel c'est celle qui as connu Brody et qu'il a décrite **dit elle en larmes en marquant une pause avant de reprendre** en ce qui concerne la police je ne sais plus si je vais continuer car la seule raison pour laquelle je m'y suis engagé est terminé et maintenant je ne sais plus ou je vais et ce que je vais faire et tout ce que je veux c'est ma retirer d'ici et retourner a Lima pour me retrouver et me reposer .Alors s'il te plaît n'essaye pas de me retenir dit **elle en pleurant**

Finn ne dit rien et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforté .  
Il posa sa main sur sa hanche et l'attira contre lui .Rachel soupira , comme soulagée d'un lourd fardeau et en affrontant le regard de Finn , elle comprit que ses frayeurs se révélaient injustifiées et que sa fuite était inutile .Qu'il l'aimera quoi qu'elle lui disse , qu'il l'aimait déjà et l'aimera toujours .  
Rachel réalisa alors qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de lui .  
Elle s'abandonna a son étreinte sentit leurs deux corps ne faire qu'un , tandis qu'il portait sa main a ses cheveux .Il la caressa tendrement a l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant , et elle le regarda émerveillé ferma les yeux .Il pencha la tête tandis que leurs visages se rapprochaient .Leurs lèvres se scellèrent puis elle céda complètement a ses caresses , ses baisers sur la joue , le cou et se penche en arrière se délectant de la sensation qui l'enivrait .Elle sentit ses lèvres humides effleurer sa peau et le prit par le cou.  
_« Voila ce qu'on éprouve qu'on est vraiment amoureux »_ songea t'elle _, et que l'amour est réciproque_ Rachel sentit venir les larmes .Elle battit des paupière en tenant de na pas pleurer , mais cela devient brusquement impossible .Elle aimait Finn et le désirait mais souhaitait surtout qu'il aimait la vraie Rachel et non celle qu'il avait connu au commissariat , la rigide et froide ni la fille su'il avait vut quelque semaines auparavant sous la menace de Brody.  
Ils s'embrassèrent un moment , leurs deux corps enlacés , la main de Finn lui caressant le dos et les cheveux .Lorsqu'il promena un doigt le long de son corps sur sa peau ,elle sentit une chaleur intense parcourra son corps la même qu'elle avait ressenti l'autre jour quand elle a fait l'amour avec lui pour la deuxième fois .

**Rachel **: je veux être avec toi mais je ne peux pas pour l'instant **murmura t'elle enfin pour pas le vexer**

**Finn **: c'est pas grave

**Rachel **: tu est déçut

il lui écarta une mèche de cheveux

**Finn :** c'est impossible que tu me déçoive

**Rachel** ; je ...je suis pas prête a donner mon cœur une deuxième fois et en plus il me faudra du temps pour essayer d'oublier tout sa , je fais encore des cauchemars de l'autre imbécile **soupira t 'elle** tu sais j'ai eu l'impression d'être spéciale a ses yeux et je l'aimais car il me faisait rêver **dit elle**

**Finn **: je te comprend ,on ira tout doucement **lui dit il** Et je ferai en sorte que tu l'oublie une bonne fois pour toute **lui dit il**

**Rachel **: ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi ?

**Finn **: ce n'est pas l'idéal mais on va nous laisser du temps quand tu seras prête , si tu l'est un jour je serais la , je t'attendrai (**il lui effleura la joue avec son doigt** ) je t 'aime Rachel Tu n'est pas encore prête pour prononcer ses mots et peut être que tu le seras jamais mais sa ne change rien a ce que je ressens pour toi .

**Rachel **: Mon passé ne te dérange pas , j'ai comme même fait des choses horribles?l**ui dit elle**

**Finn **:tout le monde a un passée mais sa s'arrête la ...On peut en tire des leçons mais on ne peut pas le changer .Par ailleurs j'ai jamais connu la personne que tu étais avant .Celle que j'ai été amené a connaître est celle que je veux découvrir encore davantage

**Rachel **: Mais si le passée n'appartient pas totalement pas au passé?S'il s'incruste dans le présent?Est ce tu veux toujours être avec moi ?Et Santana **lui dit elle en se souvenant bien de la jeune femme**

**Finn **: je l'ai souhaité depuis le premier jour ou je t'ai embrassé **affirma t' il** j'attendais juste que tu sois prête**lui dit il en l'embrassant sur le front** Et en plus il n'a rien enfin plus rien avec Santana j'ai rompu avec elle car j'ai compris que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être et pas elle **lui dit il en souriant**

**Rachel :** Moi aussi **lui dit elle en l'embrassant tout en souriant car elle était heureuse qui lui avoue qu'il l'aimait .**

Quelque minutes plus tard ils étaient allongés sur le lit dans le bras de l'un de l'autre tout , sans rien faire il profitaient juste du réconfort de l'un et de l'autre. Ils étaient la dans les bras de l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment a profité chacun de l'autre quand soudain Rachel brisa ce moment intime .

**Rachel **: au fait comment tu as sut ou se trouvais la cachette de Brody et que j'étais la bas ?

**Finn **: Bah premièrement sachant comment tu est têtu quand Puck m'as dit que tu étais introuvable et que j'ai découvert que mon arme avait disparut je savais ou tu était parti et concernant l'emplacement de la cachette on a eu une visite de ton ami Jessie ST James au commissariat qui as tout avoué depuis le début , la il est en prison aussi pour complicité **lui dit il**

**Rachel **:Jessie St James regrette ce qu'il ma fait mais je lui ai pas pardonné mais je croit que je vais lui pardonné car c'est grâce a lui que tu ma sauvé **lui dit elle**

**Finn** :Sage Décision **lui dit il en l'embrassant .**

**Six mois plus tard ****:**

Rachel était la toute joyeuse , rayonnante dans sa robe blanche car aujourd'hui c'était le jour J elle se mariait mais pas avec n'importe qui avec Finn Hudson , l'élu de son cœur.  
Elle était toute contente excitée , car jamais elle n'avait pensé être la un jour être celle qui se mariait .Après tout ce temps elle avait retrouvé foi en l'amour et maintenant elle s'apprétait se marié .  
Elle était dans la salle en train de se préparer de se remaquiller , de réajuster sa robe en entendant son père pour qui l 'accompagne jusqu'à l'autel quand soudain elle entendait quelqu'un frapper , elle se retourna et vit sa grande sœur adoré Quinn dans sa robe de demoiselle qui venait jeté un coup d'œil a Rachel

**Quinn :** Coucou tu vas bien ? T'est prête l**ui dit celle ci**

**Rachel** : Plus que prête **lui dit elle**

**Quinn **: Rachel je voulais te dire que j'étais fière de toi , et que je suis très heureuse pour toi ,Finn est un type bien et je voulais te dire que tu voit toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur j'espère que toi et Finn allaient vivre très heureux comme moi et Noah **dit elle**

**Rachel :** Merci Quinn , tu sais je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dut et je t'aime bien malgré tout ce que j'ai put te dire dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras

**Quinn **: Arrête de pleurer lui dit elle en lui séchant les larmes tu vas abîmer ton beau maquillage et de quoi aurais tu l'air **lui dit elle en plaisantant**

c'est a ce moment la que Hiram Berry fait son entré

**Hiram** Hum Hum excuser moi je cherche ma petite fille rebelle Rachel Berry est ce que vous l'air vu Madame l'officier **dit il en plaisant a Rachel**

**Rachel **: Papa , je serai toujours ta petite fille , adoré un peu rebelle d**it elle en lui sautant dessus en rigolant**

**Hiram**:Bien sure , a n'importe quel âge vous serez toujours mes deux petites filles adoré dit il en prenant Quinn et Rachel dans les bras en leur donnant a chacune un bisou sur la joue Bon **dit il en mettant fin a l'étreinte** je croit qu'un certain jeune homme attend avec impatience sa future femme et se sera très méchant de notre part de le faire patience encre plus longtemps **dit il en prenant Rachel par le bras et en l'entraînant vers l'autel au l'attendait Finn tout en souriant **

**Quatre ans plus tard :**  
**  
**  
Rachel rentra du boulot , contente car elle allait voir sa fille , sa petite fille chérie Lily Hudson .Dés que celle ci poussa la porte e leur appartement a elle et Finn , elle appela sa fille :

**Rachel **: coucou il y a quelqu'un , maman est rentré

Et elle vit sa chère petite fille courir vers elle , et ouvrit ses bras pour l'attraper tout en souriant

**Lily **: Maman ! **dit elle**

**Rachel **: mon bébé , comment : ça va ? Tu as passé une belle journée ?

**Lily** : ouais je t'ai fait pleins de dessins pour,toi et papa et j'ai joué au toboggan après on est allé au parc

**Inconnu **: oh , c'était super cool , on s'est bien amusé **dit une voix derrière Lily**

En fait c'était Marley Rose ,elle était devenu super copine avec Rachel qui l'avait aidé après l'arrestation de Brody , tout comme Holly Holliday l'avait aidé a remonter la pente , maintenant elle avait réussi a intégrer l'UCLA (l'université de Los Angeles dans la section art dramatique ) ou elle était en deuxième année et baby-sitter Lily quand Rachel et Finn travaillaient car maintenant ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble bien sur Rachel avait continuer dans la police car au final elle aimait bien mais elle travaillait avec le FBI et diriger toute une équipe elle était comme un capitaine car elle avait été gradé , elle se plaisait bien dans son nouveau boulot quand a Finn il était devenue capitaine , il avait remplacé le capitaine Schuester qui est parti a la retraite et avait finalement demandé la main de Mlle Pilsbury et se sont mariés , un mariage ou elle et Finn étaient invités ainsi que tout les autre collègues.

**Rachel **: ah salut Marley **lui dit elle en l'apercevant puis s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise** Alors comment vont les cours ça va , tu t'en sort ? **Lui demanda t'elle en portant Lily dans ses bras**

**Marley** : C'est géniale j'adore **lui dit elle** En plus j'ai obtenue le premier rôle de la pièce pour le Noël c'est trop cool c'est comme un rêve pour moi qui devient réalité **dit elle tristement**

**Rachel :** je suis contente pour toi **dit elle** sa va qu 'est ce qui vas pas ? **S'inquiétait elle en posant Lily par terre avant d'aller rejoindre Marley qui semblait triste**

**Marley **: je peux te parler en privé **lui dit elle**

**Rachel :** Bien sur attend , Lily va dans ta chambre me rapporter tes beaux dessins je dois parler avec avec tata Marley d'accord ?

**Lily **: oui maman **dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue puis courra a l'étage dans sa chambre sous le regard admiratif de Rachel qui sourit en la voyant de si belle humeur**

**Marley **: tu dois être fiére d'elle , elle est très intelligente et très obéissante **lui dit elle**

**Rachel** : oui je remercie dieu chaque jour de m'avoir donné une deuxième chance elle et Finn sont les choses les plus précieuses que j'ai au monde **lui dit elle puis elle regarda Marley qui pleurait puis celle ci la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforté** sshh qu 'est ce qu'il se passe j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?c'est Jake il t'a fait du mal **lui dit elle**

En fait il s'agit de Jake Puckerman le petit frère de Noah qui était le petit ami de cette dernière et qui travaille aussi avec Rachel au FBI .Ils se sont mis ensemble peu de temps après le cauchemar avec Brody et au mariage de Finn et Rachel

**Marley **: non c'est pas toi ni Jake au contraire il est gentil très attentionné c'est moi ..je crois que je suis...enceinte **dit elle en lâchant un sanglot**

**Rachel **:Mais c'est pas grave ma chérie ce n'est pas de Brody? **dit elle comme sa**

**Marley** : Bien sur non , il est de Jake on a enfin voilà **dit elle**

**Rachel** : Bien sur désolé c'est juste que j'ai paniqué en te voyant tellement effondré c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle , tu devrais être contente , Jake est au courant , il m'as rien dit ce matin **lui dit elle en lui essuyant les larmes**

**Marley **: je sais , non il est pas au courant tu ne comprend pas Rachel , je peux pas avoir cette enfant après le cauchemar de Tobby/Brody je ne peux pas être une épouse et une mère parfaite c'est impossible comment veux tu que j accueille cette enfant alors que moi même je suis brisé et jake voudras se marié et tout je ne pourras pas je trouve que c'est trop **dit elle en se mettant a pleure** **de nouveau .**

Rachel la regarda , elle était exactement comme elle mais elle avait vraiment réussi a se libéré et a re vivre et avait effacer Brody de sa vie et vécu sa vie comme une personne normale avec sa petite famille .

Elle prit un mouchoir et lui tendit

**Rachel** : Regarde moi , Marley essuie tes larmes tu vas t'arrêter de pleurer immédiatement car sa ne sert a rien , regarde moi je croit que tu as assez pleurer pour cet ordure de Brody ou Tobby.  
si moi j'ai réussi tu peux le faire toi aussi , car moi aussi quand j ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de Lily j'ai réagit exactement de la même façon que toi la mais moi la différence c'est que c'était ma deuxième grossesses car la première fois c'était de Brody , tu vois c'était pire .Mais Finn était la je lui ait dit , tu aurais dut me voir quand j'ai l'ai sut j'ai pleurer comme une madeleine j ai même cassé la moitié de la vaisselle et quand Finn a sut il ne m 'as pas crié dessus au contraire il ma réconforté pris dans ses bras chuchoté des mots doux , je me sentis aimé plus que tout et après je l'ai accepté **.dit elle en souriant rien qu'en repensant au fait que Finn l'avait prise dans ses bras et chanté** «_**You're having my baby »**_  
Et Finn était la tout au long de ma grossesse a me dire que j était belle même si j'étais énorme et en plus j'avais ma grande sœur Quinn avec moi et ma mère qui m'ont soutenu et elles m'ont apprises tout car au début c'est sur c'était pas facile ma mère et Quinn m'ont tout appris : comment la tenir , ce qu'il faut faire quand elle pleurais et tout .  
Et moi et Finn on seras a vos cotés ainsi que Noah et Quinn , tu n'est pas toute seule Marley on t'aime tu est entouré de plein de gens qui te soutiendront pense a la joie , de Jake je te promets qu'il sera content et entre nous il n'a pas plus joyeux que la réaction des hommes quand leur femme adoré est enceinte , je me souviendrais du visage de Finn quand je lui ai dit il était tellement heureux qu'il en pleurais de joie c'était trop chou .  
N'abandonne pas l'amour a cause d'un crétin qui en vaut pas la peine , les deuxième chances existent et maintenant moi j'y croit car j'ai trouvé plus que mon bonheur avec Finn c'est comme si il était toujours la mais qu'il a fallut que je traverse une zone d'ombre pour le retrouver .  
Quand j'étais petite je croyait au conte de fée et au prince charmant , quand j'étais ado je pensait que l'amour et les mariages ce n'étaient que de simple formalité inutile pour faire passer le temps après Brody je me disais que l'amour était nulle et qu'il n'existait vraiment pas et que les hommes c'était tous des crétine et imbéciles mais j'ai rencontré Finn et grâce a lui je croit en l'amour et surtout qu'on pouvait aimer une deuxième fois et que chacun méritais son bonheur mais qu'il devait galérer pour le trouver comme toi ton bonheur et avec jake tu veux avoir cette enfant et vivre avec l'homme que tu aime car tu le mérite et ne laisse pas Brody te gâcher ta vie avec Jake **lui dit elle**

Marley la regarda ému par le discours de Rachel , la prit dans ses Rachel touché par le geste de la jeune fille se mit aussi a pleurer tout en la serrant dans ses bras

**Marley **: Merci beaucoup Rachel , tu est la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu l**ui dit elle**

**Rachel **: c'est pareille pour moi tu est ma petite sœur , de toute façon on est de la même famille maintenant si tu compte devenir la deuxième Puckerman après Quinn mais cette fois ci je suis la supérieur d'un Puckerman pas le contraire **dit elle avant qu'elles éclatèrent de rire sans faire attention a la porte qui s'ouvrit et laissa un entrevoir un Finn choqué de la scène dont il venait d'être témoin malgré lui et brisa le silence**

**Finn **: bonsoir tout le monde ,**dit il en se dirigeant vers Rachel en premier qu'il embrassa avant d'ajouter en lui essuyant ses larmes** ça va bébé dit il pourquoi tu pleure tout vas bien ?

**Rachel :** Bonsoir chérie , tout va bien juste une discussion entre filles avec Marley **lui dit elle en l'embrassant a nouveau**

**Finn **: Bonsoir Marley tu vas bien **,dit il a Marley qu'il venait d'apercevoir** Lily a était sage aujourd'hui elle a pas fait de bêtise d'ailleurs ou est elle je ne l'entend pas courir dire bonsoir a son vieux papa

**Marley** : Bonsoir Finn tout vas bien **lui répondis t elle** Lily a était un ange comme d'hab et elle est en haut dans sa chambre

**Finn** : Merci je vais aller la chercher **lui dit il en les lassant**

Rachel sourit elle savait que dés que Lily aura vu son père elle sera super contente et lui raconteras encore toute sa journée dans toute ses détails et lui demandera de jouer avec lui et tout car elle était un vrai fille a papa

**Marley** : moi je vais aller merci pour tout Rachel tu est vraiment une amie , maintenant je sais que je peux compter sur toi

**Rachel** : je suis contente de t'aider car j'étais a ta place et je sais qu'on a besoin de beaucoup d'aide et surtout n'oublie pas de mettre jake au courant et n'hésite surtout pas si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi , moi et Finn on est la , **lui dit elle**

Marley lui sourit puis s'en alla .Rachel resta la , contente d'elle même , elle allait pouvoir enfin aider Marley comme on l'avait aidé elle même car maintenant l'épisode de Brody était bel et bien terminé et profité de la vie en s'amusant et en s'occupant de sa fille et vivre en paix .Rachel était beaucoup plus souriante et moins sur les nerfs qu'avant mais pourtant elle savait être autoritaire quand il le fallait, il n'y avait plus rien qui l'empêcher de profiter de la vie avec s famille .

Elle était la pensif tout en souriant quand soudain elle sentit quelqu'un se tenir prés d'elle . .Il se tint prés d'elle et la regarda par dessus son épaule .Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque et il plaquait ses mains sur sa hanche .Sachant que c'était Finn elle se retourna en mettant ses bras autour de son cou .Elle l'embrassa tout doucement et lui demanda

**Finn :**Tu vas bien Bébé , pourquoi tu pleure?**lui dit il tout en essuyant ses larmes**

**Rachel **: Non , tout va bien j'ai mon mari avec moi et ma fille **dit elle en l'embrassant encore**

**Finn **: mmh j'adore quand tu m'appelle mon mari **lui dit il en prolongeant le baiser** Elle va Bien Marley , elle avait l'air Triste ?

**Rachel** : Elle voulait juste des conseils et je les lui données et elle va mieux maintenant **lui dit elle**

**Finn **: Je suis fière de toi , tu as réussi a toi a t'en sortir **lui dit il en l'embrassant encore**

**Rachel** Tu a était le meilleur des soutien morale et en plus je ferais tout pour ma famille **dit elle en l'embrassant en retour avec plus de passions jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompu par une petite voix**

**Lily **: Je peux ouvrir mes yeux ou pas maintenant **dit elle a ses parents**

Rachel et Finn se détachèrent l'un de l'autre puis de regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire au commentaire de leur Fille .Puis la prirent entre eux pour un câlin familiale .

**Au dîner :**

Ils étaient tout les 3 en train de dîner après que Rachel prépara ds pâtes rapidement .

**Rachel **: donc qu'as tu fait au parc aujourd'hui ma petite fleur?**demanda t'elle a Lily**

**Lily **: j'ai joué au toboggan j'ai voulu faire de la balançoire et il y a un garçon qui voulait pas se pousser dit elle a sa mère

**Rachel **: Tu lui as demandé gentillement de te la prêter

**Lily** : oui mais il voulait pas parce que les filles étaient bêtes

**Rachel **: il est méchant tu l'as dit a tata Marley pour qu'elle lui parle

**Lily **:non je l'ai poussé et il est tombé et après je l'ai frappé **dit elle sa mère**

**Finn **: pardon tu as frappé un garçon **demanda t' il en étouffant ne revenant pas que sa fille ait frappé un garçon** , les filles ne frappent pas les garçons comme les garçons ne frappent les filles c'est pas gentil **dit il en ayant toujours a l'esprit le jour ou Rachel l'avait plaqué contre un mur et lui avait avait presque déboitté l'épaule**

**Rachel** ; sa c'est ma petite fille , **dit elle en l'embrassant** ne te laisse jamais faire et c'est bien fait pour lui , il n'avait pas dire que les filles sont bêtes car on est plus intelligente **lui dit elle en l'embrassant avant de s'adresser a Finn **; laisse moi te rappeler que il a pas si longtemps je t'ai fait la même chose **lui dit elle**

**Lily **: quoi toi maman tu as battu papa; whaou , raconte moi s'il te plait **dit elle émerveillé par la révélation de Rachel**  
**Rachel **: il a longtemps ton papa a dit des choses méchantes sur les filles et ta maman ,moi je lui ai prit son bras et je lui fait comme ce que font les policiers au méchants et depuis il n'a plus dit des choses méchantes sur les filles **lui dit elle au grand désespoir de Finn en lui lançant un sourire**

**Lily **: whaou maman est très forte plus forte que mon papa , maman tu est mon héros **dit elle en l'embrassant**

**Finn **: super ,merci beaucoup moi je suis plus ton héros , ton pauvre vieux papa va chercher un autre bébé a aimé et chouchouté car sa petite fille ne l'aime plus **dit il en faisant semblant d'être vexé en continuant a finir son assiette**

**Lily :** mais non papa , je t'aime toujours et tu est toujours mon héros , vous êtes mes deux héros **dit elle en prenant son papa dans les bras** tu m'aime toujours **dit elle a Finn**

**Finn **: viens ici en la prenant dans ses bras je t'aimerai toujours même si tu te bats avec des garçons et que tu les frappent **lui dit il en l'embrassant**

Sur ce ils continuèrent leur dîner tranquillement .

**Un quart-d'heur plus tard :**

Rachel venait de coucher Lily dans sa chambre et se dirigea dans la sienne pour enfin se reposer après cette dure journée .  
En entrant dans la chambre qui appartenait au jeune couple , elle se démaquilla et mit un tee-shirt de Finn en guise de pyjama quand celui entra les mains dans les poches dans son pyjama

**Finn **: Lily dors?**demanda t'il**

**Rachel :** oui , je viens de la mettre au lit ,elle est crevé

**Finn** : cool , comme sa je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi , car je compte bien me venger pour avoir raconter a notre petite fille une des choses qu'on devait pas raconter a nos enfants ? L**ui dit il en s'avançant tout doucement vers elle , en fermant la porte de la chambre a clé .En effet quand Rachel était enceinte ils avaient décréter d'un commun accord que certaines choses de leur passé devraient rester entre eux et qu'ils ne devaient pas les raconter a leurs futurs dont bien sur l'histoire de Brody , leur rencontre ou plutôt ce qu'il avait fait au mariage de Quinn et bien sur sa**

**Rachel** ah vous me faites peur capitaine Hudson dit , elle tandis qu'il le prenait par la taille

Finn : vous avez intérêt Madame Hudson car je suis très en colère contre vous en ce moment

Rachel : ah bon laisser moi réglé sa , **dit elle en s'allongeant sur le lit par dessus lui** mmmh **dit en l'embrassant** sa te dirai si on inscrivait notre Lily prendre des cours de karaté **dit elle**

**Finn **: moi je préfère qu'on lui fasse un petit frère pour qu'il veille sur elle

**Rachel **: Pourquoi pas j'aime bien cette idée **dit elle en l'embrassant avant d'ajouter** Merci Finn , grâce a toi j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé , j'ai une famille **dit elle en en l'embrasant**

**Finn **: Non c'est moi , qui te remercie de m'avoir tendu le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de m 'épouser et de m'avoir donne cette magnifique petite fill**e lui dit il en l'embrassant passionnément **

Rachel se laissa faire car elle était heureuse plus heureuse que jamais car elle avait obtenue son bonheur après tout ce qu'elle a traversé dans sa vie , elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle voulait , elle avait compris la leçon de son passé , elle se jura de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir et de ne pas condamné les gens et surtout de croire en l'amour au vrai amour et aussi que la vie nous laisse toujours une deuxième chance .  
Quand a Brody elle n'entendit plus parlé de lui après avoir était eu la prison a vie.

Un ans plus tard , elle donna naissance a son deuxième enfant Lucas Christophe Hudson et ils vécurent heureux tout les 4 avec leur grande famille .

Tout est bien qui fini bien


End file.
